Love of a Killer
by Amy-Elizabeth 1989
Summary: Michael Myers rescues a girl with a tragic backstory from impending danger, but decides to keep her with him in the sewers for reasons he himself does not know. *Takes place after HR. Warning: Violence, Language and Sexual Situations in this story*
1. What Happened that Fateful Night

**Love of a Killer**

Notes and disclaimer: This is my first Halloween fan fic which takes place nearly a year after HR, so I hope you all enjoy it. Also, I do not own Michael Myers or any of Halloween characters…however Jen is my character. Hope you like it!!!

**Chapter 1: What Happened That Fateful Night….**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

**October 20****th****, 2003**

Jen Blackwell hid behind the alleyway that led to a row of shops on the street. She had to be cautious; she must do it well and not manage to get caught. But as usual, Jen's stomach twisted as it always did whenever she was about to do this, she personally hated doing this, but what choice did she have? These were desperate times in her life and in desperate situations, one had to take the extremes. She waited patiently as the elderly woman with her golden retriever walked out of Berkley's Jewelry Store and then made her move. Quickly, she speed walked into the store, the long trench coat flapping dramatically with her body's movement. Her eyes swept over the jewelry cases, eyes flashing from many different ones. Where was it? Where's the one she needed?

"May I help you, miss?" the elderly man at the cash register asked, causing Jen to jump and let out a small shriek. She composed herself and whispered, "No, I was just browsing, thank you."

When the man looked away again, Jen continued looking on. Damn! It had to be here somewhere; it just had to be…she'd seen it in the window just this morning so it couldn't be gone! Or could it? Then, just as she was contemplating whether to leave, there it was! Shining and gleaming in the display case was a necklace with a big, peridot stone inside and a slim silver chain. That lovely necklace was worth two hundred dollars and Jen needed the money. Sighing sadly, she withdrew the crowbar from beneath her trench coat and smashed the glass with full force. As the alarm sounded off, Jen grabbed the necklace and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran further and further, trying to ignore the sound of the terrible alarm. It wasn't until she was at least a good four miles that she was comfortable to walk again and withdrew the peridot necklace.

Jen was a shoplifter of two years; she'd stolen everything from clothes to jewelry and even broke into a house once to steal a bowl of mashed potatoes. After that, she'd sell the jewelry or whatever valuables she took to local criminals or occasionally a mob boss. She hated shoplifting, hated it with a passion because it went against her morals. But Jen was poor, down on her luck and needed money if she ever hoped to go to school and at least get a job as a cashier at some boring fast food joint or grocery store. At eighteen, most girls were graduating from school or getting a job, but Jen had never even finished high school. So until she could get enough money, she needed to keep working at her job of hell. Stuffing the necklace back into her pocket, she headed for Greenstown road for her appointment. She'd sell this necklace to some thug she'd met a couple days ago and then be done with him.

"So, sweetie, ya' got it?" A gruesome man grinned at her while puffing a cigarette and looking her up and down. Jen noticed this with distaste and muttered, "Yeah, I got it," and produced the necklace from her pocket. The thug grinned and half whispered, "Good."

"Now where's the money?" Jen snapped, just wanting to get out of there.

"Just give me the necklace honey and you'll get your money." The thug had out his hand, beckoning her to give the necklace to him. Jen looked uncomfortable and the thug sneered at that. With her heart thudding uncomfortably, she stepped closer to hand him the necklace when he grabbed her arm and yanked her close to him.

"Hey! Let go of me, you sick bastard," Jen cried, trying to pull away. She'd had many make advances toward her before, but they'd never actually grabbed her like this before

"You know, you're really pretty. How 'bout I take you out for a date tonight? Do ya' like dancing, baby?" the thug drawled, placing his hands on her ass. Jen managed to slap his hands away from her ass, but his hands ended up around her waist, trapping her.

"Get the hell off of me, you creep!" Jen snarled, trying to pull away.

"Awww, don't be like that, baby. I just wanna have fun with you." One of the thug's hands was now rubbing her breasts roughly and the other was twisted into her brunette hair. Then, his eyes brightening at the sudden idea that came into his head.

"I said get the hell off me! Better stop or I'll scream!" Jen cried, feeling frightened as the man began to rip off her trench coat.

"Go ahead, but no one will help a filthy whore. They'll just think your screaming with ecstasy. Besides, it's been too long since I fucked someone as sexy as you!" The thug had now torn the jacket from her and was trying to undo the button of Jen's shorts.

"HELP! Someone please help me, please!" Jen screamed started to cry.

Pulling her shorts and underwear down and released one hand to undo his own trousers, the thug yelled, "You're gonna love this baby. We're gonna have a hell of a time!"

As Jen screamed, she felt the man's vice-like grip loosen. She yanked free and opened her eyes. The thug's eyes were glazed over and blood was pouring like a waterfall from his throat. He seemed to stagger forward toward Jen, but fell to the ground before he could reach her. Jen lifted her eyes from the thug's dead form and it seemed as if her heart had stopped beating and time itself had stopped. A man wearing a blank white mask with a mechanic's uniform stood before her, his bloodied knife glinting in the moonlight. He cocked his head to the side, studying her with those cold, black eyes. Jen knew who he was, everyone knew who he was…. Michael Myers or the Bogeyman. He'd been missing for almost a year after murdering all of the TV crewmembers, five college students and a mortician after being placed in the morgue…but now he was back! Jen and Michael's eyes were locked onto each other's until Michael slowly stepped forward. Soon, the world around Jen began spinning and the next thing she knew, her world went black.


	2. Trapped

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Halloween characters, but Jen is my character!

**Chapter 2: Trapped**

**October 21, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

_She walks through a dark hallway, hugging herself from the cold. She knows something's not right, something bad has happened. "Mom? Dad?" she calls. No one answers her; all she hears is her echo. She turns on the kitchen light and there's no one. She turns around and begins to head upstairs. "Maybe their up here," she thinks, but inside doubts it. She turns on the light in the foyer finding emptiness; her brother's music isn't even playing. She calls their names again and still she hears nothing. She reaches her parents' door and finds it slightly ajar. She pushes the door further open and switches on the light. She screams louder than she's ever screamed before…oh God!_

Jen's eyes bolted awake…hugging herself. That dream, the same dream again! After a moment of heavy breathing, she lay back against the pillow she'd laid on. Wait a minute…PILLOW? She hadn't slept on a pillow in a long time! She sat up and saw that she was in a rusty looking bed, the sheets and blankets torn and ragged. The clothes that she had worn before were still on, but the trench coat was lying on the floor beside the bed. The walls were cement and filled with cracks, the air smelled stale, cobwebs covered most of the ceiling and she could hear the sound of water from far away. How had she ended up in such a filthy place? Jen closed her eyes trying to make sense of where she was and why, all the while trying not to panic. Had some drunk finally abducted her and taken advantage of her? Jen didn't recall running into a drunk and ruled that out as a possibility. She grabbed her trench coat, intending to put it on, when she heard a small thud on the floor. She looked down and saw something silver and shining. Picking it up, she found the peridot necklace in her hands.

The peridot necklace…. Suddenly a wave of memories flooded Jen's mind. She'd stolen that necklace from "Berkley's Jewelry Store," in order to get money from a thug she'd met. Instead the man had tried to take advantage of her and would have if…. OH NO!!

As Jen remembered that horrifying last detail in which Michael Myers, of all people, had shown up and murdered that guy, she heard the sound of footsteps coming near. She began to scream as Michael's masked face entered the view, his devil eyes gazing at her hazel ones.

"Keep away from me!" cried Jen as he moved to the side of the bed and towered her.

Jen tried to leap off the bed, but Michael grabbed her wrist hard, his skin felt like ice. She pounded her free hand on his, but Michael's free hand grabbed it. She struggled and tried to yank her wrists free, but Michael's grip didn't waver. Still she thrashed her body back and forth till Michael yanked her close to him, letting her wrists go but only to have his large arms wrap around her and her nose close to touching Michael's. Her now free hands pushed at Michael's chest, but it felt as if she might've been pushing a brick wall. After a minute of struggling, exhaustion swept over her as if she'd been hit by a tidal wave. As her body sagged against Michael's, she felt his grip loosen a little and his icy hands traveled slowly down her back. Then, taking the opportunity, she stamped her foot on his and felt satisfaction as she heard him hiss in pain. She kicked him in the stomach then his shoulder, running off.

She ran through the grime-covered tunnel, her feet splashing through water. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, running through a maze of tunnels and wondering where the hell she was. Then she reached a dead end with a latter attached to it, leading upward. Of course, she was in the sewers! It made sense since Michael's house had been burned down. She gripped the ladder and started to climb. Up and up she went, not caring where she'd end up at the top, just anywhere but down here. As she lifted her foot to continue up, a large hand grasped her ankle and started yanking her downward. She looked down and found Michael yanking on her, his large kitchen knife in the other hand. She tried yanking away, but she lost her balance and fell right into Michael's waiting arms. Michael swung her onto his back and started leading her back to his domain. Jen twisted and cried, "Let me go, you fucking monster! You sick psycho, put me down!"

Michael paid no attention to her cries and continued on, breathing heavily. When they reached his bed, he threw her down on it, then grabbed her wrists once again and produced rope from behind his back. Michael took her trapped wrists and tied them together with the rough rope. Jen cried out in protest, "Please, please stop! Don't do this, please just let me go!" Michael just pushed her down on the bed again, his black eyes angry and furious as they glared down at hers. Seeing his frightening eyes, Jen started to cry and closed her eyes, praying it was a nightmare. She let out a loud sob when she opened her eyes and saw Michael and those god-awful eyes again. After glaring at her for a few more minutes, Michael turned his back and headed through the tunnels. She listened as he trudged through the water and up the latter…towards freedom. Jen buried her face in her hands and began sobbing so hard she later started coughing. Taking heavy breaths and exhausted from her long bout with Michael, she finally drifted off to an uneasy sleep where more nightmares awaited her.


	3. Murderous Mind

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Halloween characters…but Jen is my character. Chapter 3, Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Murderous Mind**

**October 21, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Michael Myers roamed the early morning streets of Haddonfield, knife in hand. This town held so many bad memories for him and these bad memories needed to be destroyed. He passed a home where the lights were on and could see a couple making out from inside. They reminded him of Judith and her boyfriend…Judith…how he hated thinking about her. She had been a no good sister, always getting the attention and ignoring him. She'd treated him like an annoying flea you couldn't stand to be around and needed to get rid of fast. He loathed his parents just as much, if not more. After he had done them all a favor by killing Judith, they had merely sent him away to that insane asylum where he'd been surrounded by idiotic doctors and nurses claiming they wanted to help him, to cure him of his ways. Had he been able to get out sooner, he would've killed his parents along with every person who worked at Smith's Grove – Warren County Sanitarium.

But the person he hated the most had still been living…his little sister, Laurie. Michael had almost gotten her in 1978, but that fool Dr. Loomis had gotten in the way both times. When he had learned of Laurie's supposed death, at first he wondered what type of purpose he'd have now and disappointment at the fact that he had not been the one to kill her. Learning of his niece, Jamie had changed everything and suddenly he had had a purpose once again. She'd managed to get away for at least a few years, but in the end he'd gotten her just like he eventually got all his victims. Then, after a good three years of hiding, he'd heard the best news in twenty years that Laurie was alive after all. That meant that he could finally kill her and rid himself of her existence. After traveling to California, he'd been enraged that she'd not only fought back and managed to escape him yet again, but that she had a son, another person of his family he had to kill off. Three years went by and then finally he'd found Laurie at Grace Andersen Sanitarium. She'd been pretty clever to use that trick on him of hanging him upside down and as she was about to cut the rope, he'd thought it would be the end. But fortunately, being as foolish as she was, she'd thought it be safer to take his mask off, giving him the opportunity to grab her and stab her with his knife. After killing her, he'd assumed that the nightmares would finally end and maybe he could live in peace. How wrong he had been, the voice in his head still screamed at him, telling him to kill everyone who stood in his way.

"Kill all of them, Michael! Show them all no mercy!" the voice screamed in his head and each night when he fell asleep, he saw a face he'd killed in the past or of someone he'd never even seen and those stupid TV crewmembers and college students showing up at his house hadn't helped any. True, it'd been good to get rid of some pests, but in truth he'd lost the fun in it all. These days whenever he killed someone, it seemed like a job. Only one student and the host of that TV show had escaped him and Michael would find them along with his two nephews because he always got his prey in the end.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the couple inside who had begun taking their clothes off now. Michael felt a dark rage burning in him, rage toward these two for making him remember some unwanted memories…for reminding him of Judith, Jamie…and Laurie. He would kill them; he would make them sorry for it. He headed up the long driveway towards the house and walked through their backyard. Seeing a back door, he tugged on the knob to see that it was locked. Oh well, he'd just have to bust the lock, which he did by smashing the handle of his kitchen knife against the knob. The knob broke causing the door to open and Michael quietly let himself in.

"Oh Will, do it harder! Don't tease me, you jerk, just fuck me like there's no tomorrow!" The girl in the room lay sprawled on the couch, her boyfriend on top of her. She'd been waiting all night for this, having to endure that boring chick flick and dinner. She hadn't wanted to go out at all; no she'd just wanted to spend the entire evening doing this. She adored sex and had done it with at least three different men, but this guy had been the best so far. He knew what she craved and was happy to give it to her, he didn't start off gently but rather dived on into the fun. For her, this was life and sex was definitely one of life's greatest gifts. "That's it, Will! Give it to me; don't stop. Oh, yeah, that's the spot!" The girl moaned in pleasure as Will drove deeper into her, giving her what she wanted. After a few more minutes of this, Will stopped to catch his breath and the girl lay her head back and sighed, "Boy, you are good!"

Sitting up, Will asked, "I'm getting some wine, you want?"

"Get me a big glass. I'm feeling really needy tonight," she grinned mischievously. Will grinned and headed into the kitchen. He opened the fridge getting out some red wine and poured it into two big plastic cups. As Will was putting the wine back in the fridge, he felt a hand cover his mouth. Will twisted and tried to figure out who was behind him, but before he could get a look, a large butcher knife slid across his throat and then his stomach. Michael gingerly laid Will down on the floor and admired his handy work. Only one was left now. He took the two glasses of wine, hiding his knife behind him and went out into the living room towards the waiting girl.

The girl, thinking Michael was Will, laughed and said, "Cute, Will. Very cute, but Halloween doesn't start for another couple weeks."

Michael stared calmly at her, still holding the drinks in his hand. "Well, aren't you going to give me my drink?" The girl held out her hand expectantly, but Michael didn't move.

"Will, give me my drink, you loser!" When Michael still didn't move, the girl rolled her eyes and snapped, "Fine, I'll get it myself you jackass!"

The girl got up and grabbed the cup from Michael's strong grip and caused her to spill red wine on the yellow afghan she covered herself with. "Now look what you made me do, you asshole! My mom's gonna kill me!" The girl hid Michael on the arm and Michael then grabbed hers.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?" The girl struggled against him and paled in fear as Michael produced his knife. The knife slashed her thin wrist and went into her stomach. The girl screamed in pain, but the horror she felt at that moment only got worse when she caught a glimpse of Will's dead body laying on the kitchen floor. After the girl let out another terrified scream, Michael silenced her when he slit her throat. When the girl fell limp and her eyes closed, Michael dropped her on the ground and left the house through the back door, not even bothering to close it.


	4. Discovery

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Halloween characters…but Jen is my character! Chapter 4 where we're back to Michael and Jen! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Discovery**

**October 21,2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Michael finished climbing down the latter and starting heading toward his new home. As he trudged through the water, his thoughts came back to the girl he had taken earlier. He had been out hunting for his latest victim as well as any clues to where his nephews might be hiding when he'd stumbled upon that disgusting man and Jen. The man had tried to take advantage of her…no surprise he had seen thousands of doctors trying to take advantage of innocent patients at the institution. But when he looked at Jen's terrified face, screaming and crying for help, he had felt an unexplained rage at the man. Perhaps it was because he had seen one too many of this or because there was something in her face, but the next thing he knew he'd killed that horny bastard and actually saved someone for the first time. After that, it would only seem natural that he should kill Jen but for some reason as he stared into those hazel eyes that were full of fear and non-understanding, he found he didn't want to. He wanted to keep looking into those eyes…he wanted to look at them forever.

When his new home came into view, he found Jen lying on his bed, curled up like a ball. She was asleep, but she shivered because of the cold and whimpered in her sleep from nightmares. Michael reached the side of the bed and gazed down at his prisoner. He watched her shiver like a frighten poodle and let out soft cries of displeasure. Seeing her in this state, it was been hard to believe this was the same girl who had fought so hard against him earlier. Whenever Michael had a victim to kill, they usually weren't so hard to get rid of. Only a few had been able to escape him, but he'd usually found them in the end or would find them eventually. Her strength had surprised him since it was rare he'd encountered a situation like that. He'd been forced to tie her up because she was too much of a fighter for him to allow her to run loose. He had the burning desire to keep her…to never let her leave him, why he didn't quite know, but just knew there was a reason he had to keep her.

He placed his hand gently on her bare leg and laid it there for a few seconds, watching her sleeping face. When nothing happened, Michael moved his hand up to her thigh slowly and watched as her shivers increased and her whimpering grew louder. Up and up his hand traveled, from her hip, her side and paused at her breast. He'd seen a woman's breast many times, but had never touched one; curiously, he placed his hand on her breast and began to rub gently. He listened to her moan softly, from pain or pleasure he wasn't sure. He continued this motion for a while, the soft noises she made was making him feel hard inside. He stopped suddenly and looked down at the bulging sight on his mechanics uniform. He'd never had these feelings before, even when he had seen a fully nude woman it hadn't turned him on at all. Jen wasn't even naked or even really awake but yet he found himself turned on.

Shaking his head and trying to get control of the raging hormones in his head, he removed his hand from her breast and continued traveling up her shoulder and face until finally he stopped at her hair. Her hair was the color of dark chocolate and fell like a waterfall about her face. As he began to stroke gently, Michael decided it was the softest hair he'd touched…like silk. While Michael stroked her hair, he noticed that the whimpers decreased and she seemed to breath easily. Her shivers continued, but it seemed as though her nightmares were coming to a close soon. Back and forth he caressed her hair, almost in time with her breathing. After a while of this, Michael lifted the blanket from under Jen's legs and covered her with it. Watching her sleep for another few minutes, he pulled off his shoes and lay on the bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him. Her body frame fit perfectly beside his, like two puzzle pieces fit together. He buried his face into her hair, almost wishing he could take his mask off and discover what her hair smelled like and feeling it's silky strands against his scared, burned face. But no, he couldn't let anyone see his face, especially not her. If she saw what his terrible face really looked like, she would be more afraid of him than she already was. Only a few had seen his real face and they were all dead. Feeling his eyes grow heavy from another long day, Michael drifted off to sleep where his own nightmares awaited him.


	5. Confusion

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Halloween characters…but Jen is my character! Chapter 5 is now up, enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Confusion**

**October 21, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

_She sees the horrific sight before her. Blood is everywhere, coating the room like paint. Her father lies on top of the dresser with his torso and stomach ripped open and intestines spilling out like spaghetti. Her brother's head, arms and legs are ripped off his body and lie scattered around the floor like toys. Her mother, strung by her neck from the fan above the bed still twitches and her blood continues to spill. Jen screams at the sight again and again…if only she had stayed home that night, maybe then she could've done something, anything! Oh god, please help!_

Jen opened her eyes slowly only to close them tight again because her head pounding. She stared down at her tied up hands and tried to remember when she saw Michael's eyes in front of her face. Jen let out a shriek when she found Michael standing in front of her on the side of the bed she lay on. Jen tossed the blanket from her body and sat up on the edge of the bed, glaring up at him. "OK, you asshole! You've got some explaining to do! Why'd you bring me to this hell hole and what do you want?"

Michael didn't respond; he just cocked his head to the side.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me! I've got questions and you'd better answer them. Why the hell did you bring me here?" Jen snarled.

The Bogeyman continued to stare at her; the only sound emitting from him was his breathing.

"God! What's wrong with you? Don't you ever talk? And when are you gonna untie me?" Jen growled. Michael reached his hand out and placed it on her cheek causing Jen to cry, "Hey, what do you think your doing?"

Michael's hand felt rough against her skin like sandpaper and she couldn't help but noticed the burns and scars across his hand. "What all happened to him?" Jen wondered. As Michael's hand stroked her cheek, she felt a strange sense of comfort, reminding her of a place she once called 'home.' It even felt…nice. She was shocked just then that she had even thought those things. This was Michael Myers, the most frightening mass murderer in all of Haddonfield and perhaps the world and she was thinking his touch felt nice? Jen moved her head out of Michael's reach and snapped, "You still haven't answered my question!"

Jen was about to go on when her stomach rumbled loudly. She blushed in embarrassment, whenever she was hungry her stomach always grumbled loudly. Michael stared for a few seconds then started walking around looking at the ground.

"What are you doing now?" Jen asked, exasperation and fear filling her voice.

Michael continued walking until Jen saw him bend down and grab something. She tried to cock her head to see what it looked like, but wasn't successful. She watched as Michael seemed to be holding something, then using his other hand for something. She stared as he removed his other hand and dropped something unidentifiable on the ground. Michael then returned in front of her and from his hand produced a headless rat. Jen screamed looking at the headless rat, which still spilled out blood from its neck. Michael pushed the rat closer to her, in an offering gesture. It then dawned on Jen that Michael expected her to eat that rat. Jen let out a yelp and shook her head. "No, no thank you, Michael."

Michael stared at her; surprised at having been called by his name…no one had called him 'Michael' in a while. Quickly getting over it, he offered the rat to her again, insistent this time. But Jen still protested, "No, really Michael. I don't want it."

Getting the hint at last, Michael threw the rat across the room and his black eyes getting a frustrated look. Jen took a deep breath and asked, "Look, do you have any _real_ food?"

Michael cocked his head as if to say he did not understand. So Jen tried again. "What I mean is, do you have any food like chicken, granola bars or even some chips? You know, that stuff."

Michael shook his head no and Jen muttered, "Figures. I bet you don't even stop by Burger King to get a burger."

Michael then rose to his feet, turned his back on Jen and headed towards the tunnels.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jen cried. She started to follow him, her tied hands flopping in front of her, when Michael turned around and held his knife out in front of her. Jen backed away in fear and asked, "What do you mean?"

Michael started walking toward her, his knife still in front of him and Jen began to back away. He continued walking toward her and she moving back until her legs touched the edge of Michael's bed, forcing her it sit down. When she'd sat, Michael began to back away towards the tunnels, his knife in front of him and didn't turn around till he'd reached the start of the first tunnel.

"He doesn't want me to go with him," Jen thought. "He intends to keep me here while he goes out."

She listened till she heard him climb up and the ladder and then a loud thump signaling that he was out. Jen started racing through the tunnels trying to find where the ladder was. When she reached it, she started it climb, though it was difficult because Michael had tied her hands. When she reached the top, she tried desperately to lift the manhole cover to the side, but it was too heavy and her tied up hands made it worse. She pushed and tried to open it as hard as she could, but eventually she lost her balance and landed on her side in the disgusting water. Jen's nose wrinkled in disgust and her heart grew heavy with disappointment.

Sadly, she walked back to Michael's hideout, her prison. With nothing better to do, Jen decided to take a look around Michael's hideout. There was of course the large bed she'd slept in, she found a rocking chair with the wood chipped, various papers lay strewn about the floor and in the corner there was some kind of doll. Jen frowned and walked over to the doll. She picked it up and turned it around so she could see the front of it. As quickly as she had picked it up, she'd thrown it away from her, horrified by what she'd seen. The doll had had two large nails stabbed into its eyes. "Who is this guy? What kind of sick person does that?" Jen thought. Turning away, she decided to look at the papers that lay about the floor. Maybe that would provide a good distraction. Picking up a newspaper article, she came across a headline that screamed, "**PATIENT AT GRACE ANDERSEN SANITARIUM FOUND DEAD**." Jen stared at the title and continued reading.

"At approximately eight AM this morning, police discovered the bodies of two policemen and a patient dead at Grace Andersen Sanitarium. The patient was identified as Laurie Strode, survivor the Halloween mass murders that occurred at Haddonfield, Illinois in 1978. Apparently, Strode had faked her death of a car crash three years later and commuted to Summer Glen, California under the alias of 'Keri Tate.' Halloween killer, Michael Myers attacked her again in 1998 after killing Nurse Marion Chambers and stealing the information of Strode's whereabouts two days earlier. Strode then stole the truck carrying the supposed body of Myers and drove the truck off into a hillside, then decapitate him. However, once police removed the mask, it was discovered that Strode had accidentally killed an innocent man who was a father of three. Strode was sentenced to detainment at Grace Andersen Sanitarium where nurses say she never spoke a word but was sometimes caught on the roof. When Strode was found, there was a stab wound in her back and several crushed bones leading police to believe that Strode had been stabbed and thrown off the roof. Police are still searching for more evidence on this case, but they seem to assume that Michael Myers is responsible for this terrible crime."

Jen stopped reading and put in hands in her face. Who on earth was she dealing with here?


	6. A Gift

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halloween characters…but Jen is my character! Chapter 6 is now up. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: A Gift**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Jen sat down on the bed, trying to process the information she'd read in the newspaper. She had known Michael was a killer and had murdered his sister along with many others, but it hadn't truly hit her until reading that article. Michael was keeping her his prisoner, but for how much longer? For all she knew, Michael could decide to kill her at any time. She'd been lucky to be alive so far, but for how much longer?

A long time passed and Jen suddenly wished she had a watch. There was no way to tell day from night in this place and it felt like it had been a long time since Michael had left Jen was also starting to feel light headed from hunger. She was contemplating whether to take a nap when she saw a dark figure emerge from the tunnels. Jen nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the all too familiar face. Michael had returned and seemed to be carrying an assortment of paper bags. She watched from carefully and asked, "Where did you go and what took you so long?"

Jen regretted the words as soon as she spoke them and asked out loud, "Why do I even bother? You don't speak a word." Muttering quietly, "I don't even think you understand a word of English."

Michael dropped the bags with a large thud and was rummaging through them. When he'd found what he was looking for, he headed towards Jen. Her heart's pace quickened as Michael came closer and closer. "What is it?" Jen asked, fear obviously showing in her voice. When Michael thrust a bag in her face, she squinted her eyes to get a closer look. It was a Burger King bag with something inside. Jen stared at it with surprise as Michael continued to push the bag into her face. Understanding washed over her and Jen glared at Michael with exasperation. "How the hell am I supposed to take it when you tied me up?" Jen snapped, lifting her bound hands to prove a point.

Michael studied her for a while, cocking his head because trying to make a decision, distrust clearly plain in his black eyes.

Jen sighed and said, "At least untie me so I can eat. If it makes you happy, just tie me back up after I'm done." The very thought of being tied up again made her feel sick to her stomach, but she longed for just a little freedom, just some small privilege in this unbearable place.

Michael's face was unreadable for a while, but then he grabbed her wrists and taking his kitchen knife, cut loose the rope. Jen flexed her wrists, trying to get some circulation back into them when Michael thrust the Burger King bag at her again.

"OK, OK. I'm taking it, don't have a cow," Jen snapped. She sighed again and cautiously opened the bag. Inside she found a hamburger with some French fries. Jen met Michael's dark gaze and asked softly, "You got this for me?"

Michael nodded once then sat across from her on the rocking chair as if expecting something. Jen stared back at him until she remembered the food and realized just how hungry she was. Tearing off the wrapper, she drove into the burger, closing her eyes with joy at the thought of having a burger for the first time in a while. She gobbled down the fries like she only had thirty seconds to eat. Taking another bite of her burger, she became aware that Michael was staring at her as she ate. Jen's face flushed with embarrassment as she realized how she must look like an animal eating the way she did. Looking down at her half eaten food, Jen ate more slowly this time watching Michael's face every other time she took a bite. Having him watch her eat made Jen feel very uncomfortable, but what choice did she have? If she asked him to stop watching her eat, it was most likely that he wouldn't listen or maybe slit her throat. When Jen had finally finished her meal, she met Michael's waiting gaze and gave him a half smile. "I'm done now, thank you."

Michael got up from the rocking chair, took the bag from her lap and threw it across the room. Jen's eyes followed where the bag landed and then back to Michael. He loomed over her small frame then sat down on the bed beside her, looking at the wall with the bags resting against it. Jen coughed softly then asked, "So, what's in those bags?"

Michael turned his head towards her, then taking her wrist began to pull her toward them. Jen followed him quietly and having a pretty good idea what could be in those bags. Michael dropped her wrist and pointed at the bags. "He wants to me to look through them," Jen thought. Swallowing, she opened first bag hesitantly and let out a sigh of relief when she found boxes of different candies, granola bars, chips and snack type foods. Looking through the other bags, she found sodas, bottles of water, dry cereal, a loaf of bread and other different foods inside. She looked back into Michael's eyes, shock filling her face. "My gosh, you got a lot didn't you?"

Taking a water bottle because she was terribly thirsty, she looked at Michael questioningly. "You don't mind, right?" When it didn't seem like Michael was going to stop her, she opened the water bottle and chugged half of the bottle down. Gasping for breath, she took another sip of water and twisted the cap back on. Jen yawned and instantly grew tired. Jen got up from the floor dragging her shaky legs toward the bed. She sat down on it, intending to lie down and fall asleep when she fell a large weight on the other side of the bed.

Jen found Michael sitting on the other side of the bed pulling his boots off. She let out a shaky laugh and said, "Oh, sorry. I forgot this was your bed. I'll just sleep in that rocking chair." Jen was getting up to go when an icy hand grabbed her wrist. Michael was lying on top of the blankets and clinging onto her wrist.

"What?" Jen asked, getting worried. Michael tugged harder on her wrist, pulling her down towards the bed. When she realized what he had in mind, Jen started to panic and cried, "Oh no! Don't even think about it!"

Michael only tugged harder, trying to pull her back down. Jen tried pulling away and cried, "No, no Michael no! I refuse, I'm not lying on that bed with you!"

After an insistent tug-a-war, Michael's strength was too much for her and her traitorous knees gave out. She fell face first onto the bed and was being dragged onto the bed beside Michael. Angry tears filled her eyes because she had been so weak to fight him, she should've tried to hurt him when she had the chance. Jen gave Michael a look of pure hate, spun onto her other side and crawled under the blanket. If she was going to lie next to that monster, she wasn't going to lie where she could see his face. Michael didn't attempt to stop her, but seemed perfectly content to put his arm across her stomach. Jen turned her head around and snarled, "Must you do that?"

Michael merely tightened his hold and Jen bit the inside of her lips to keep from screaming when she felt Michael's masked face buried in the back of her head and his hard form pressing itself closer against hers. Jen felt the silent tears roll down her cheeks as she listened to Michael's breathing, not knowing whether he was awake or asleep. For a long time, Jen could not fall asleep because of the man or whatever he was laying behind her. Eventually, the warmth from Michael's body began to spread over her and she began to feel sleepy. She tried to shake her head to keep from sleeping, but she was drained physically and emotionally from a full day of being kept prisoner. Jen's drooping eyes gave out and she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Hopelessness and Comfort

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halloween characters…but Jen is my character! Chapter 7 is officially up now…which I'm sure most of you will love, Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Hopelessness and Comfort**

**October 22, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Jen hadn't been in a pleasant mood the next day when she awoke to find Michael staring at her. She was still pretty pissed off at him for making her sleep next to him the night before. "Don't you have anything better to do than stare at me?" Jen growled, getting out of the bed. Michael's eyes followed her while she went looking through the paper bags and selected a granola bar and half the water bottle she'd drank from yesterday. Opening the wrapper and tossing it on the ground, she bit into it angrily, pretending it was Michael's head.

Noticing the way Michael was watching her eat, she stuck her tongue out at him childishly and asked coldly, "Do you mind?" It didn't look as if Michael was going to look away so she continued eating, ignoring him. When she'd finished off the granola bar and the remainder of her water, she sat in the rocking chair and crossed her arms across her chest. "So Michael, despite killing people, what else do you with your life?" Jen asked, sarcastically. "Do you play any type of sports? Maybe tennis?" Jen shook her head and said, "I bet you don't even know what tennis is."

Michael got up and started heading towards toward the tunnels. Jen called after him, and asked bitterly, "Off to your day job? Well, who's it going to be today? Will it be the helpless little old lady crossing the street? Or will be the little boy sucking on a lollypop? Ah, the choices are endless."

Michael headed back towards her, the rope in hand. He took hold of her wrists roughly and starting tying them up. Jen snarled, "Hey! If your gonna tie me up, at least show me a little respect." Michael continued as if he hadn't heard her. Once he was finished, Michael turned his back on her and walked through the tunnels.

"Well, guess I'll see you later then," Jen muttered. She waited for the sound of Michael's departure from the sewers before she allowed sorrow to overcome her. It didn't matter if she talked nicely to Michael or not, she felt absolutely certain he was going to kill her eventually. Jen wanted to live, she wanted a chance to survive and escape him, but at this point she didn't see how. She certainly couldn't escape with her hands bound and trying to fight against Michael was trying to fight against an immortal…maybe he was immortal, that would certainly explain why he'd never died from being burned and electrocuted. "Yep, just my luck. I've been kidnapped by an immortal psychopath." Jen thought.

When Michael returned later, Jen was in the same place he'd left her. She sat in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth slowly. She'd stared at the floor for the longest time. She couldn't bear to look at the newspaper articles strewn about the floor since they probably all had to do with the murders he'd committed. With nothing to read and really nothing to do, Jen merely stared off into space. When Jen lay down on the bed later, she realized she didn't remember what she'd eaten for dinner or remember what she'd said to Michael except asking him if it was at all possible he had any magazines or books lying around somewhere. She barely aware of Michael's arm around her as he lay next to her and she found to her surprise that she actually didn't care. If she going to die anyway, what difference would it make if she tried to fight him? With this new knowledge in mind, she closed her eyes to a very unfulfilling and rather boring day.

Later that night, Michael awoke to loud cries and abrupt movements in his bed. He lifted his head groggily and adjusted his eyes to find Jen having another nightmare. She tossed and turned about crying out strange names that were unfamiliar to him. Her face was twisted with pain and her face was wet with tears. This took Michael aback since he'd never seen anyone react so strongly to a nightmare. Whatever she was seeing in her nightmares, they were obviously very frightening…maybe as terrifying as what he saw in his own nightmares. Usually, if he'd been out hunting for his latest victim and stumbled across someone having a nightmare, he's probably have smirked underneath his mask at the sight of his or her pain. But watching Jen react like this, it reminded him of him. How many nights had he tossed and turned in his sleep, trying so desperately to get away from the things he saw but was unable to?

Michael took hold of Jen's shuddering form and pulled her close to him, her head resting against his chest. She still twisted in his arms and cried out, "No! No! No!"

Michael held her tightly, but gave her a small shake to wake her up. Jen continued to scream and scream while Michael continued to shake her gently until she woke with a start. Jen breathed hard and looked about her fearfully. Michael tilted his head so she could look at him and for a while, she gazed back at him, her eyes red and squinty from crying and looking like a lost child. When Jen managed to compose herself, she brushed the tears from her face and said hoarsely, "I'm fine."

Turning her face away from Michael and lying on the opposite side of him she continued, "I'm fine, I just…had a bad dream, that's all."

Michael lay down next to her, putting his arm across her stomach again and pulled her close against him. At first Jen protested and tried to pull away sniffling, "I said I'm fine, really."

When Michael tightened his grip, Jen let out a bitter laugh and sighed, "Oh whom I kidding? You can see right through me, can't you?" When Michael didn't respond, she shook her head and said, "Again, why do I even bother saying anything? You don't say a fucking word."

Turning around to face him she asked, "Tell me something, Michael. If you did speak, what would say about me screaming my head off? Would say you felt sorry for me or would you just laugh?" Michael stared at her, only breathing softly. "Bet your wondering why the hell I have these nightmares, don't you? You're probably wondering what kind of nut case you're dealing with, huh?" Again, Michael never said a word.

"Well Michael, I'll let you in on one thing. It doesn't matter that you kidnapped me. It doesn't matter because there's no one looking for me. I have no one! Do you understand that? Do you?" New tears filled Jen's eyes as she revealed this bit of information about herself. Michael's face was still blank as a rock, though he did cock his head.

Jen let out another bitter laugh as she wiped away more tears and said, "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. Sorry if I bored you with my sob story." She turned away from him again and fought back a sniffle.

As Jen wept, unsuccessfully fighting back tears, Michael removed his arm from her waist and gently smoothed Jen's hair. Instead of shouting and fighting, as she normally would've done, Jen actually smiled a little and whispered, "My mom used to do that, you know. Whenever I was afraid, she used to stroke my hair till I fell asleep." Letting a small laugh escape her and closing her eyes she whispered, "Too bad you had to go and kidnap me and be a murderer. Maybe if you were…_normal_…maybe then I might've…liked you." Happy memories flooded through Jen of her past…of things she hadn't thought of in so long; her mother taking her shopping for clothes, her father teaching to play basketball and playing a board game with her brother. She'd thought if she allowed herself to think of them she'd crumble into nothing, but instead it felt nice.

As Michael continued to caress her hair, he felt Jen's breathing become steady and when he lifted his head to see her face, he found that she had fallen asleep. Relieved that it was over, he put his arm back around her waist and pressed himself closer to her. This night had just confirmed his thoughts, he knew now he could never let her go.


	8. The Hunt

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halloween characters or Freddy Krueger…but Jen is my character as well as Sara (Who will only appear in this chapter…or maybe be mentioned by Jen in later chapters)! Chapter 8 is up…get ready for something cool and this Chapter could get interesting, Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: The Hunt**

**October 23, 2003**

**Springwood, Ohio**

Sara Evans cried out in pain as the monster with knives for fingers slashed her stomach. She'd just be sleeping peacefully when suddenly this creep had shown up. Freddy Krueger was crouched on top of her, torturing her with a grin on his ugly face. Putting his fingers to her neck, Freddy snarled, "I'll ask you again. WHERE IS SHE?"

Sara took a shaky breath and cried, "I told you. I don't know what you're talking about!"

Freddy smirked and snapped, "Don't play innocent, little bitch. You know whom I'm talking about! She was your best friend, wasn't she?"

"I-I'm sorry. But I don't know who your talking about!" Sara began to cry, praying for a miracle.

Freddy growled; this was getting really annoying. "So, you don't remember, huh? Well, I'll make you remember then!" Freddy grabbed her hair and rasped, "Her parents and brother were found torn limb from limb, she disappeared after that night but only you knew where she went! You helped her get away…REMEMBER?!"

Sara's eyes went wide in realization and fear. He was after Jen, her best friend who'd insisted on moving away from Springwood in order to get away. Sara had been the one who'd driven her to Haddonfield and promised never to tell anyone where she'd gone. At first, Sara hadn't wanted Jen to go to Haddonfield because of the infamous Michael Myers living there, but Jen had insisted upon going there since no one who she was and even stated that, "Living in Haddonfield was better than here," and Sara had not heard of seen her since.

"You killed her family, didn't you?" Sara shrieked.

"You think? Now, tell me where she is! Where's the little bitch hiding?" Freddy snarled.

Sara managed to glare at Freddy and said, "I'll never tell you!"

Freddy gave her a frightening glare and snarled, "If you don't tell me, you'll die just like her dear family!"

Sara was terrified, but she couldn't break her promise to Jen. Jen's family hadn't gotten a chance to live and Jen deserved that privilege.

"I said NO!" Sara cried and spit in Freddy's face.

Freddy was really angry now and screamed, "THEN DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He raised his arm and brought his knifed hand right into Sara's stomach and brought it back out again, killing the teenager.

Pulling himself off her, he proceeded to smash everything in her room. The lamp, the glass figurines on the dresser, her window…everything would be destroyed. He was just slashing up the bookcase when a lone journal fell onto the floor. Freddy's eyes followed and bending down, he began to turn the pages of the book. He quickly ran through page after page until his eyes settled on a date: November 2, 2001. His eyes scanned the writing and after reading the entry, an evil smile crossed his face. Freddy Krueger was now in a happy mood. He'd finally found the information he'd been looking for. Two years of searching for the location of that cowardly bitch Jen Blackwell and now he finally had it. It had been a mistake for her to tell her former best friend where she was going…after all, not all friends can keep a secret. So, she was in Haddonfield, Illinois…how cute. Ohio hadn't worked out for her; why not try life in Illinois? Too bad she'd chosen not to move out West, maybe then she might've lasted longer. He kicked the door to the room of the now unrecognizable teenage girl he'd brutally murdered and headed out the door. Once he'd gotten outside, he spotted a nearby pick-up truck…perfect. Coming up behind the unsuspecting truck driver on the street, he stabbed his knife fingers into the poor sucker's back and whispered, "I'm taking your truck. Enjoy life in Hell!"

Removing his fingers from the dead man's back, he threw open the truck door, climbed in and shut the door with a loud bang. Driving onto the road now and heading west, he smiled to himself on the fun he was going to have once he got to Haddonfield. She may have escaped him for two years, but her luck had finally run out. Soon, he'd feel her warm blood on his fingers just as he'd felt her families'. Ah, how sweet life was. Three were down, only one more to go.

"Wait for me, Blackwell. I promise you're in for a big surprise!" he shouted, laughing hysterically.


	9. A Plan Formed

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halloween characters, but Jen is my character! Chapter 9 is up and we're back in Haddonfield…so Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: A Plan Formed**

**October 23, 2007**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Waking up the next morning had been very different for Jen. Michael had still been looming over her when she awoke, but considering what had happened last night, something had changed. She hadn't been comforted in a long time and Jen couldn't remember the last time she'd spoken to anyone about the depressing emotions within her. Looking back at Michael now, it was hard to get rid of the image of him comforting her. But whatever had happened between her and Michael that night…if something had even occurred…didn't change Jen's longing to escape from him. Michael was a mass murderer and staying with a murderer could only lead to trouble.

As Jen eat a breakfast of dry Cheerios with Michael sitting on the rocking chair watching, she asked him, "You're going to leave for a while again, aren't you?" Michael blinked and didn't give an answer.

Jen thought, "Why did I even ask that, of course he will." The room was quiet for a while, with only the sound of chewing being heard, until finally Jen got up the nerve to ask Michael the question that had been plaguing her for a while. "Michael…can I ever go outside? You know, can I ever leave this place…at least for a couple of hours?" Jen spoke, nervousness leaking from her voice.

Michael's eyes were unreadable, but Jen did notice him clench then unclench his scarred fists.

"I mean, I've been down here for a couple days with no daylight and it gets really boring here," Jen continued.

A few seconds went by till Jen looked at him with a pleading look and began rambling. "Please…I promise I wouldn't run away. I'd come right back…hell; if it would make you happy you'd could be by my side every second. Of course, I'd probably have to wear a costume, but hey it's close to Halloween so that wouldn't be a..."

Michael slammed his knife down of the arm of the rocking chair, causing Jen to jump. She swallowed hard and whispered, "I guess that's a no." Placing the box of Cheerios on the ground she sighed, "It was just a thought."

Looking down at the ground, she glimpsed Michael's feet moving toward her and then felt the icy hands tie up her wrists with the annoying rope. Jen looked up at Michael and asked, "Is it really necessary, Michael?"

Michael didn't answer her, removed his knife from the rocking chair and walked out into the tunnels towards the freedom Jen longed for. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jen began to lament over her fate and wondered why this was happening to her. She wished she'd listened to her best friend, Sara…maybe Jen would've faired better somewhere else. She was already trying to hide from one murdering monster and was now trapped by a different one. Sara had warned her of Michael Myers living here and possibly making mince meat out of her, but Jen had been so hasty to get into hiding that she'd forgotten her good sense.

Jen's thought went back to Sara, her best friend since second grade. A bully had teased Sara relentlessly, Jen had stepped up for her and the two had been close ever since.

After Freddy Krueger had killed Jen's family…for reasons Jen still didn't know the answer to, Sara had tried to convince Jen to move in with her family but Jen knew that if Freddy came back…and Jen was certain that one day he would, Sara's house would probably be the place where he'd look for her. So, in order to protect her friend, she'd decided to go into hiding. Sara hadn't been happy about it; she and Jen had certainly shared plenty of tears over it, but had nonetheless agreed to help Jen get out of Springwood. Thinking of Sara, Jen wondered how she was and whether she'd gotten into Harvard like she'd always wanted. Jen certainly hoped she had, at least then one of them would have their dreams come true.

Jen was brought back to reality when she felt hot tears trailing down her cheeks. No, she couldn't allow herself to cry, crying was for weaklings and she most certainly did not intend to be a weakling. To distract herself, Jen decided to look through the bags Michael had brought two days ago. She'd looked through them before, but decided to do it again…anything to try and forget about things that were the past. She glanced through the packages of chocolate bars and gummy worms, then decided to take a gummy worm. Then she proceeded to look through the bags of chips and other treats and foods he'd brought back. She then noticed a glass container of Peanut Butter and cocking her eyebrow. "What is the point in having Peanut Butter when there isn't any bread?" Jen thought.

As her bound hands tried to hold the jar in her hands then place it in her lap, the jar slipped from her grasp and shattered on the floor. "Oh fuck!" Jen shouted as she leaped away and wondering the heck she was going to say to Michael. Somehow the line, "Oh Michael, it's no big deal. I was just picking up the Peanut Butter when it just slipped from my hand," didn't sound as through it would go over very well. She scooted on her butt toward the bags, hoping that maybe Michael might've brought some paper towels, when her eyes landed on a large shard of glass.

Jen scooted toward it and picking it up, got an idea. She placed the piece of glass under the rocking chair, then went back to look for some paper towels…thank god he'd gotten some. She began to wipe at the smeared Peanut Butter, having the displeasure of going to the tunnel in order to use some water. It was a long process since her hands were bound, but somehow she'd managed to get all traces of the Peanut Butter gone and then went to hide the Peanut Butter covered paper towels among some rotting garbage in a corner near the ladder leading upward. Hopefully Michael wouldn't notice it. Then going back to the rocking chair, she pulled out the long piece of glass and held it carefully in her hands; she balanced it on her index finger and thumb, and then began to rub the sharp edge against the rope.

For a while, nothing was happening since the rope was so thick and Jen began to despair when she finally saw a mark where she was trying to cut the rope. It was a small mark, barely even making a dent, but was still there! If Jen continued to rub the glass against the rope for a long time, maybe then she could loosen the rope, free her hands and get away. Excited of the possibility of escape, Jen continued to rub at the rope for a while. She was starting to make the cut mark a littler bigger when she heard the sound of familiar footsteps walking through the tunnels. Jen jumped a little then quickly hid the piece of glass under the pillow that she laid on. Putting her bound hands in her lap, she stayed in that position until Michael's frame entered the room.

Glancing up at Michael, she said, "So, did you…um…have fun doing whatever it is that you do?"

Michael cocked his head, confusion shown in his eyes. Jen caught that and shrugged, "Just thought I'd ask."

Michael seemed to buy that and from his hand produced a couple People magazines, a sci-fi book and a cheesy, smut romance novel with a blonde girl in a strong man's arms on the cover. Remembering that she'd asked Michael of any books or magazines the day before, Jen couldn't help but feel a little grateful. "Thanks," Jen said, taking them from Michael. He knelt in front of her and began untying her hands while Jen prayed he wouldn't notice the small indent she'd made in the rope. Taking the rope away, Michael picked up another bag at his side and handed it to Jen. Jen looked in the bag and found it was from KFC. A box of popcorn chicken with slightly warm potato wedges were found inside.

"Well, you certainly know where to get good food," Jen commented, opening the box of popcorn chicken and began to eat.

As she munched on the food, Jen thought to her plan of escape. Now that she had a plan formed, she felt better about her chances at living. Once Michael left tomorrow, she'd take the glass out and proceed to cut through the rope. Once the ropes loosened, she'd race through the tunnels, lift that heavy manhole cover and make her escape. Later, when Jen lay down to sleep with Michael's arms around her, Jen felt something eating deep inside her. Except for refusing to allow her to leave, Michael had been kind of nice since comforting her. Jen didn't like lying to anyone; it had always made her feel bad. Wait a minute…was she actually feeling guilty?! She was feeling guilty for plotting to escape a killer? No, she had to stay with her plan of escape; after all, Michael was a killer and she just couldn't stay with him. Besides, he was the Bogeyman and the monsters didn't have feelings…Freddy Krueger was proof of that. Trying to ignore the nagging guilt stabbing her and trying to ignore the man lying beside her, she eventually drifted off to a nightmare filled sleep.


	10. Escape

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer and Notes: I do not own any of the Halloween characters…but Jen is my character! Sorry it's taken a few days to update, had to write a lot of papers (my college demands a lot from me…can't tell you where I go though…sorry). Also, for the people who've commented and added my story to your story alert, you guys are the best! Now it's time for Chapter Ten…Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Escape **

**October 24, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

The butterflies in Jen's stomach grew worse as she anxiously waited for Michael to leave so she could carry out her plan. When she'd awoken to find Michael still in bed and his two black eyes gazing at hers, Jen fought to keep from jumping out of her skin. For a spilt second, she feared that he had found the piece of glass under the pillow, but his eyes seemed to hold no anger. After Michael stared at her for a while, his large hand reached out and placed itself on her cheek. Jen lay still, afraid that any movement she made at that moment might anger him. His hand gently caressed her cheek, though his skin still felt like icy sandpaper. He continued this motion for a while, and then moved slowly to her neck. Jen's breath fell short when his fingers stopped at her throat and she feared he would try and strangle her just for fun…after all, Michael had strangled a few people every now and then.

His fingers continued rubbing her throat in a circular motion, frightening Jen with every stroke. Jen closed her eyes and tried to bite back the fear that kept rising in her chest. Then, as quickly as the caress had begun, it had ended. Inside, Jen felt relieved, but she also felt confused. Had Michael done that to mess with her mind, had he done it to taunt her so he could show her he could do whatever he wanted with her or had it meant something else? Watching Michael get out of the bed and head over to the bags of assorted groceries, Jen casually slipped her hand until the pillow, feeling around for the piece of glass, just to make sure it was still there. As her hands felt nothing but the ragged sheet, Jen began to panic. Then, Jen winced when she felt a sharp pain on her index finger, but gave a small smile…the glass was still there.

She slipped her hand out from under the pillow, but not before pressing her injured finger against the pillowcase since it had begun to bleed a little.

When Michael returned to her side, Jen's eyes met his and then he placed a box of granola bars in her lap. She tore through the box and helped herself to about four of them. As she chewed on her granola bars, she could feel Michael's eyes following her every movement. Once she'd finished, she'd expected Michael to get up, bound her wrists with the rope and leave, but instead, Michael sat where he was, gazing at her. Jen grew worried that maybe he'd found the glass after all and was getting ready to torture her. Jen and Michael's eyes were glued to each other's, almost as if it were a staring contest between the two.

Jen was the one to break the contest between the two when she reached her hand to scratch the top of her head since it was itchy. As she scratched, she realized too late that the hand she was scratching with was the one with the bleeding finger. As Jen tried to hide it, she felt an icy hand take her wrist. Jen looked up to find Michael holding the wrist with her bleeding finger and gazing down on it. His eyes were unreadable, which made Jen very nervous.

"It's nothing, just a small scab that got reopened," Jen lied quickly; she was getting the strong urge to vomit. Michael continued to stare at it, a puzzled look on his face. "Really, it's nothing," Jen insisted, growing more frightened each second. What happened next confused Jen even more than when he'd caressed her face earlier. Michael bent on his knees in front of her and gently pressed the wounded finger against his masked lips. When he raised his head, Jen could see a small streak of blood across the masked lips. Then, he got up, retrieved the rope from the rocking chair and tied her wrists as he had each time he'd leave. Before he retrieved his knife and left, Michael took hold of her bound wrist with the injured finger and Jen winced a little when Michael rubbed his thumb against her finger.

Jen was in a complete daze, unable to comprehend what had happened and didn't resurface to reality until she heard the sound of Michael's footsteps climbing up the ladder and the loud crash of the manhole cover being lifted then put down again. Jen then remembered her plan and immediately went into action. She retrieved the glass from under the pillow and began to rub the sharp glass against the rope. At first, nothing seemed to happen since the rope was very thick. Still, Jen kept persisting and her eyes lit up when she saw an indent in the rope. She rubbed the glass harder against the rope, trying to get it over with and soon. The indent within the rope grew bigger and she began to notice that the rope was loosening little by little. Eventually, the rope broke with a small snap and then Jen freed her bound hands. Jen's eyes grew alight with joy and she grabbed her trench coat that lay strewn by the side of the bed, and then rummaged through the bags of food, trying to take anything she could with her. In the end, she ended up taking four granola bars, two sodas and three water bottles. Not enough to last even a day of course, but it was all she could carry.

Not wanting to be in this place a minute longer, she raced through the tunnels, splashing water around her and nearly jumped onto the ladder. She climbed quickly, and then with all the strength she had, lifted the manhole cover then allowed it to fall with a loud clang to the side. She closed her eyes as the bright sunlight hit her face and looked downward. She then covered her eyes with her hands and tried to see if she could get even a small look at her surroundings, but then squeezed her eyes shut when the bright light hit her again. Jen silently cursed Michael for choosing to live in a place that barely had any light save for the few light bulbs that hung throughout the sewers.

Covering her eyes, she wandered like a blind man as she tried to adjust her eyes to the light. Jen let out a scream when she tripped over something hard and landed on her side. Placing a hand on her bruised hip, she thought, "That's gonna leave a bruise."

She keeping one hand covered over her eyes, she was able to make out a gray blurry object in front of her. Pulling herself closer till she was almost nose-to-nose with it, she put her hand out to touch the object. It felt hard and grainy. Slowly, her eyes began to have some vision back and the name: 'Jenna Danzig,' popped out in front of her.

Jen jumped back in fear…it was a gravestone. Looking around she found more than a thousand graves surrounding her.

"Haddonfield's cemetery, what a perfect place for Michael to hide," Jen thought sarcastically. She jumped up from the sacred ground and ran out towards the street, her trench coast flapping about her. Running across the street to get away from the creepy cemetery, Jen screamed as she jumped out of the way of a speeding car.

"Hey, watch where your going, you crazy bitch!" the teenage boy called after her.

Jen gave him the middle finger when his back was turned and muttered, "Fuck you."

Jen continued crossing the street and blended herself among the people. As she walked, she was struck with the reality that she had no idea where she was going to go. What should she do? Should she leave Haddonfield or try to seek refuge from within it? To be perfectly honest, Jen was absolutely terrified of leaving Haddonfield for fear that she would run into Freddy Krueger. Going back to Springwood was out of the question…too many memories lay there. Here in Haddonfield she could be safely assured that no one knew of her tragic story and could say her name was Jen Blackwell without fear. Sitting down on a bench, she tried to think of what she should do next when she heard an obnoxious male voice call out, "I said give me your money, old man! Get it out now or I'll blow your fucking head off!"

Jen looked up to find a man dressed in black with a black burlap sack over his head in a shop called, "Danny's Pizzeria" and holding a gun to an old man's head. The old man looked at the robber in terror and shakily opened the cashier and began taking the money out.

"I said move faster, old timer!" the robber snapped, slamming his fist on the counter.

The old man moved faster and placed the money into the sack. When he deposited the last of the money, the robber grabbed the sack and said, "Good, but you still didn't move fucking fast enough!" He pointed his gun at the old man's head and the old man held his hand over his head.

"Please, don't kill me, please! I have a wife and a granddaughter!" the old man whimpered. Jen's heart tightened with pity for the poor old man, but also anger at the evil man threatening to kill him. Without bothering to think about it, she speed walked into the restaurant; the burglar unaware that Jen had entered and grabbed a chair while creeping up behind him.

The Burglar grinned beneath his mask and snickered, "Sorry, you had your chance! Enjoy life in hell!"

Before he could pull the trigger, Jen swung the chair and crashed it over the burglar's head. He fell to the floor hard and Jen hit him with the chair again. After another swing, this time on his back, Jen put the chair down and glanced at the old man who looked quite shaken.

"Are you alright, sir?" Jen asked, breathing hard.

The man blinked a couple times and said, hoarsely, "You…just saved my life."

Jen shrugged, "I just did what any decent person would've done."

"So many people saw what was happening and didn't even help…while you just came in and took care of him," the old man glanced down at the unconscious burglar again.

"Like I said, it was nothing. Shouldn't you call the police and get this guy outta here?" Jen asked.

The old man seemed to get back to reality and quickly dialed the phone while muttering, "Yes, yes of course. The police."

Jen waited with the old man till the police came and carried the now awakened burglar out of the restaurant while the old man kept pointing to Jen and telling them repeatedly of how she'd saved his life. Jen blushed and again told the man and the police that it was really no big deal and how she'd just done what anyone would. When the crowds finally dispersed and the police were gone, Jen was heading out of the restaurant to leave when the man called, "Wait! I didn't get a chance to learn your name."

She smiled and said, "Jen. Again, you're welcome, sir."

"Please, call me Danny. How can I ever thank you for helping me?" the man asked.

"You don't need to do that. It's really not a big deal," Jen stammered.

"Jen, you saved my life and you've given me the chance to live another day with my family. If that's not worth paying someone back, I don't know what is," Danny said.

Jen didn't know what to say, but Danny continued on, "How about this, why don't you have yourself one of our pizzas on the house?"

Jen thought for a moment and for the first time, noticed just how hungry she was and felt that if she didn't get some food in her stomach, she might faint. Yet, she also didn't want to be a pest and would feel bad since she'd never be able to pay them back. In the end though, hunger won out and smiling, Jen said, "All right, I will."

Danny broke into a happy grin and cried, "Great!" Turning to the kitchen area, he yelled, "Martha! Marie! Make sure to give this young lady our finest!"


	11. New Friends

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer and Notes: I do not own any of the Halloween characters…but Jen, Danny, Martha and Marie are all my characters! So, here's Chapter Eleven…wow, that's hard to believe! Enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven: New Friends**

**October 24, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Jen was actually enjoying herself as she sat across the table from Danny, his wife, Martha and their four-year old granddaughter, Marie. Taking her first bite of their pizza, Jen closed her eyes and grinned. "That is good. Probably the best pizza I've had in a while."

"She likes it, Grandpa!" Marie squealed.

"Told ya she would." Danny grinned and winked at Marie.

"It really is delicious," Jen added.

"So where do you come from?" Danny asked as Jen took another big bite out of the pepperoni pizza that had just come from the oven.

Jen was a little nervous, but replied, "Springwood." She felt a chill go up her spine…Springwood.

"That's in Ohio, right?" Martha asked, refilling Jen's plastic cup with more Coke.

"Yep," Jen answered, wolfing down the pizza like a wolf eating meat and trying to stay calm.

"That's an long way from Haddonfield. How'd a girl from Springwood end up here?" Danny asked.

Jen continued to eat and thought up a lie. "After I graduated from high school, I thought I'd try seeing what's outside of Springwood."

"Ah, a wandering traveler, I like that," Danny said.

"So, how long will you be staying in Haddonfield?" Martha asked.

"Who knows? I usually don't stay in one place for very long." That was partly true, till Michael had kidnapped her, she'd never stayed put in the same place for a long period of time. Jen was amazed at how easily the lie flowed through, yet she felt guilty since these people had been kind to her.

"So, do you like Haddonfield? Is it more exciting than Springwood?" Danny asked.

"It…has its moments," Jen said, thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm glad to know someone's brave enough to come here. Since that Michael Myers came around, most people in this town are scared stiff. Especially around this time of the year," Martha said.

"Who's Michael Myers?" Marie asked.

Jen nearly spit out her soda and looked at what Danny or Martha would say. Danny was the one to speak and said, "Just a very bad man. Don't worry, honey. Grandpa won't let him hurt you."

"I know Grandpa," said Marie, giving him a hug.

As Jen continued eating, she prayed that Michael would never decide to target these wonderful people and tried to shut out a horrible vision of Michael entering and killing Danny.

"Are you alright, dear?" Martha asked, touching her shoulder.

Jen looked up in surprise, but also touched by the kind gesture. "Yeah, just a little cold. Must be the soda." Wanting to change the subject from her former capture to something else, Jen asked, "So, how did you start this place?"

Danny put Marie in his lap and said, "Well, it all began when Martha and I immigrated here from the Italy. We had been broke there and were hoping to get a better job in America. We looked everywhere in New York and Indiana and couldn't find a darn place to work. Yes, for a while I had go from different restaurants smuggling any food I could for Martha and our children. It seemed as though we'd never find a place to work until we came to this town in the summer of 1963. It was a lot more peaceful than it is now and children were able to play in their front lawns without fear. I stumbled upon this place the day after we arrived; it used to be a sandwich joint called, Sandwich Paradise."

Jen couldn't control her laughter and neither could Marie. Danny chuckled and said, "Yes quite a ridiculous name, isn't it?"

Once Jen had managed to stop laughing and go back to eating, Danny went on,

"Yes, well they were looking for someone who could help in the kitchen and since I'd always been good with food in Italy, I jumped at the chance. I was lucky to get the job, though the pay wasn't really all that good. Still, a year after I worked there, I was able to afford a decent apartment for my family. I worked at 'Sandwich Paradise' for at least fifteen years until the owner, Mr. Beckworth was killed by Michael Myers in 1978."

Jen swallowed hard, Michael had killed a lot of people on that Halloween night. It shouldn't have surprised Jen that he'd stopped to kill the owner of a sandwich store.

"Anyhow, after Mr. Beckworth's murder, 'Sandwich Paradise' went out of business and all the employees had gone to find new jobs. For two months, I didn't have any luck at all finding a new job. Everything was taken up and by then half the town was scared stiff to go out at all. On the first day of the new-year as I was passing by my old job, I noticed the building hadn't even been sold yet. Since I'd saved some money over the years, I figured I could buy the place as a home for my wife and children. We settled in, but we still needed to make some money. One day, I was making some pizza for our dinner when a young boy stopped in. He seemed like he was lost so I let him in. He said he was hungry, so I offered him a slice. He took one bite and said it was the best he'd ever had. After he left, I assumed that was the last time I'd never see him, but the next day he came back and brought a couple friends over. He kept telling them how I'd made the most amazing pizza ever and then his friends were saying they wanted some too. At first I protested since I wanted to ration the food I had, but after a long time of them begging me, I gave in and made them some pizza. After the three of them dove into it, the word was quickly spreading throughout town about this amazing pizza I was making. From then on, it became an inspiration and before I knew it, my pizza had become one of the most desired foods in Haddonfield. Even today, people still thrive in this place. Our youngest daughter finally married six years ago and then had Marie, here. Unfortunately, she and her husband died in a car accident a year ago and Marie's lived with us ever since."

Jen nodded, "It must've been hard to accomplish what you have now."

"It was, but I'm most grateful for my family than anything else," Danny grinned, as Martha gave him a hug and Marie snuggled closer to her grandfather.

Jen smiled, grateful that she had met such a wonderful family. They were so normal, so happy…just as her family had been.

She glanced at the window of the store and gasped. It was pitch black outside. "Oh, it's getting late. I should be going," Jen said, quickly getting up.

"Do you have a hotel your staying in?" Martha asked.

Jen decided not to lie and confessed, "No."

"You can't go out this time at night. It's awfully late to be wandering outside," Danny said, concern in his voice.

Jen didn't have the heart to tell him that she'd been out later than that, but instead said, "I'll be fine."

"You should spend the night!" Marie shouted.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Martha exclaimed.

Jen blushed again and cried, "It's all right. You don't have to do that. I really don't want to burden you."

"Honey, you won't be a burden. We're more than happy to have you here," continued Martha.

Jen looked uneasy and said, "Well, I don't know."

Danny said, "I insist you spend the night, it's only for tonight. Besides, where're you gonna sleep, a garbage can?" As Danny laughed at his own private joke, Jen remembered how many nights she'd spent sleeping in a garbage can and how unpleasant it had been. Knowing that they were not going to stop insisting she stay, Jen finally consented and said, "Just for tonight. I'll be outta here tomorrow."

"YEAH! She's staying!" Marie squealed. Grabbing Jen's hand, Marie said, "Here, Jen. I'll show you your room."

"Be careful, Marie. Don't frighten the poor girl," Martha scolded.

Jen laughed and said, "It's OK." Little Marie led Jen up the tall staircase and stopped at a door near the bathroom. "Here's where you sleep," Marie said, opening the door.

Inside was a small white room with a single bed and a white dresser with fake flowers. It was the most beautiful room Jen had seen in a while.

"It's gorgeous. Lovely," Jen gushed, giving Marie an approving smile.

Marie let go of Jen's hand and said, "Use the bathroom anytime you need to and sleep well. It's so cool having a girl spent the night here!"

" 'Night Marie," Jen said, waving as Marie shut the door behind her. Jen smiled, for the first time in a long time feeling as though things were not horrible. The room's warmth and its smell of lavender comforted her. She closed her eyes for a while till she heard a knock on the door. Jen jumped and said, "Come in."

Martha walked into the room and said, "I brought you a nightgown of mine to wear. Sleeping in your clothes would be quite uncomfortable."

"You shouldn't have," Jen said, taking the nightgown.

Studying Jen, Martha said, "You don't seem to like taking things, do you?"

"I just feel bad since I'll never be able to repay you," Jen said, softly.

"It doesn't matter, honey. You saved my husband's life out of the goodness of your heart. I think we're the ones who should be worried about not paying you back enough. Besides, it's not everyday when we meet someone as nice as you. You're a good person, Jen," Martha said with a smile.

Jen gave a heartfelt smile; she still didn't believe she was a good person because of all the stealing she'd done and the fact that she hadn't been able to do something to prevent her family's murder, but it was nice to know someone thought she was.

"Well, I'll just let you sleep now. Have pleasant dreams," Martha said and gave Jen a hug, the first hug Jen had gotten since the last time she'd seen Sara. Jen shyly hugged Martha back, almost crying. Martha didn't notice the tears welling in Jen's eyes when she released her and said, "Good night sweetheart," before closing the door.

Jen wiped away some tears and began to undress. Putting on the nightgown, Jen sniffed the material and sighed happily. It was the cleanest clothing she'd had in a long time. She climbed into the soft bed, the blankets and sheets feeling crisp and cool under her and smiled for what seemed like the millionth time this evening. She actually felt…happy as she turned out the light and drifted off to sleep.

Jen had been in a deep sleep for a while till she felt a hand on her cheek. The hand felt familiar, but Jen couldn't quite recognize it. She leaned in closer to its touch, rubbing her cheek against the hand. Then the touch seemed to go from her cheek to her breast. The hand was rubbing her breast in a circular motion, gentle yet also dominant. Jen didn't protest, it actually felt nice…pleasurable. Jen smiled as the pleasurable touch continued on her breast, then it moved her other one. Jen sighed, softly enjoying the touch and turned her head to the side, feeling aroused. Jen hadn't felt like that before, true she'd found a boy in Springwood very cute, but she'd never felt aroused by his presence. She allowed the touch to continue on her breast for a while and put her hand over the cold hand that caressed her. Cold hand…that felt odd. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw a blurred vision of dark figure standing over her. She rubbed her eyes to get a better look and found a tall, dark figure wearing a white mask with fake hair. A WHITE MASK?! Before Jen had a chance to cry for help, a thick, black stain bag covered her, muffling her cries.


	12. Taking What's His

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Halloween characters…but Jen is my character! Now…(drum roll) it's time for Chapter Twelve! And I promise your going to like it! Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Taking What's His**

**October 25, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Before Michael had left that morning, he'd debated whether he should leave the sewers as he always did. Jen had implied the day before that she felt lonely whenever Michael left and deep within Michael's dark soul came a spark of concern. Though she was his prisoner for life, he didn't want her to go crazy from lack of attention. As he'd watched her eat, he noted the way she looked at him, almost as if she was expecting something.

Perhaps nervously expecting the lonely, long hours that awaited her? She'd been eating kind of hurriedly which had led him to believe so.

Then for a while they'd had somewhat of a staring contest. Michael had tried to read their expression to find what the look in her eyes meant. Her eyes…so different from the many eyes he'd seen of young girls. Most had the same boring sky blue, olive green or the occasional dark brown, but hers were so different. Light brown mixed with a fleck of green…the most attractive eyes he'd ever seen. Then, she'd broken their contest and went to scratch her head. It was then that Michael had noticed the blood trailing down her wrist. He'd taken it to investigate how'd she gotten hurt, for a small cut it was certainly leaving a lot of blood.

When Jen had told him it was just a scab wound that had reopened, Michael had cocked his head to the side. Funny, he hadn't remembered a wound there. As she kept insisting in a frightened voice that it wasn't a big deal, Michael grew a little worried. Had he physically hurt her at anytime during the night? He knew that he had awoken from torturous nightmares sometime last night…nightmares where the voice in his head told him to kill Jen. When he'd opened his eyes with a start, he'd found himself clutching on her sleeping form and that one of his fingers had touched hers. That had to have been it, he must've hurt her by accident and she was trying not to make him feel bad.

For reasons unknown to Michael, he'd bent down on his knees to meet Jen's eyes and pressed the bleeding finger to his masked lips almost as if he were trying to tell her he was…sorry. Sorry? Michael never felt sorry when he killed people or badly scarred them for life, why should he feel sorry because he'd given her a little scratch? He needed time to think; maybe if he took a few lives today it would clear his mind. Yes, he would go out after all. After tying her up, he'd taken her injured finger once more and rubbed it with his thumb as if to try and undo the little damage he'd done to her.

He'd never thought he'd feel relieved to leave the sewers as he ascended into the town that was his home and his personal hell. Walking through the forested area behind the cemetery so he wouldn't be spotted, Michael tried to think about who his latest victim would be. He'd decided to go downtown for a while where all the lowlifes of Haddonfield lived, there he could easily blend with the freaks. He ended up killing a couple of thugs smoking pot, a police cop on lunch break, a teenage boy who'd gotten lost after departing the bus, a middle-aged prostitute who'd asked him 'if he'd like some lovin' and a blonde girl who'd just bought some marijuana.

Six victims…that was lame even for Michael, who'd been known to kill at least thirty people in one night. During the killings he'd actually received little pleasure in them since they were nobodies, no one of real importance to him. He hadn't even given thought about why he was killing them or what he was doing, he was thinking about her…thinking about Jen. Each time he saw the victim's face beneath him, he saw her face instead when his kitchen knife was halfway from reaching the victim's heart. Michael had blinked a couple of times before he saw the ugly face of his victims again and then proceeded to stab them again and again till they fell back limp.

The girl with the blonde hair had been tougher to kill since the vision of Jen's face was harder to get rid of when he looked at her. That girl appeared to be around Jen's age, only she lacked the pale skin and dark hair Jen had. As Michael had tried to get the image out, the girl had kicked his stomach causing him to grunt in pain. She'd tried to run but luckily Michael had caught her ankle and after stabbing the ankle, pulled her back down and stabbed her repeatedly till her body almost resembled Swiss cheese.

Panting heavily, he'd removed his knife from the dead girl's body and decided he'd head back to the sewers early today. He'd lost the thrill of the hunt and wasn't in the mood to kill anymore worthless nothings. As he headed back to the cemetery, he couldn't help but wonder if Jen might be a little surprised to see him back sooner than usual. Suddenly he heard a loud commotion of voices yelling on the other side of the street. Standing behind the shade of a large oak tree, he cocked his side wondering why on earth crowds of people were standing around a pizza place in mid-afternoon. There were at least four police cars and a bunch of cops inside and an excited Italian man shouting about how a heroic young lady had rescued him and how she ought to be rewarded for her kindness.

This wasn't new to Michael; young teenagers were always doing things like this all the time these days. He'd been about ready to turn around and head back to the cemetery when he caught a glimpse of a familiar trench coat. It was leather and black and seemed to almost wrap around the body like a blanket. Michael strained his head to get a closer look; the body seemed to be female with long brown hair. She was waving her hands as if to refuse something and her voice sounded like she was embarrassed and her eyes were…

Michael gripped the tree, his fingers digging hard into the tree's bark. Jen was here; she had escaped! His black eyes were a storm of furious anger and he felt a burning rage deep return in his evil heart; the voice inside of him was stronger than it was last night.

"Kill her! Kill her! She tricked you and escaped! Let her suffer for what she's done!" the voice screamed at him.

For a few minutes, Michael really wanted to kill Jen and make her suffer by the blade of his knife. He wanted to hear her screams of agony and her begging him for mercy he wouldn't give…he never gave any of his victims mercy. Michael managed to take his eyes away from Jen when he noticed his bleeding fingers embedded deep within the tree. He ripped his fingers from the bark and glanced down at the large finger indents that would leave a permanent mark. He couldn't charge in there and kill her now; there were too many people here. No, unfortunately he'd have to wait till he could carry out his revenge on her. He waited patiently behind the tree as slowly the crowds dispersed and the cops drove away. He saw Jen walking off to leave, but turning back to talk to the Italian man who was still smiling. There was a hurried talk between the two with Jen looking slightly uncomfortable. Then, Jen was smiling and turned her back on the doorway to sit at a table a good few feet from the window.

Michael watched patiently for a good two hours as Jen sat around with the Italian man and his family. She was eating pizza and laughing as she talked with those people. He was used to a quiet girl with a sad look in her eyes and having the occasional angry outbursts. This Jen was so different from the one he'd been with for four days; she seemed…normal. Eventually, she'd stood up, looking as if she was intending to leave. Michael clenched his knife, his one foot poised and ready to charge her the minute she stepped foot near the tree he was hiding behind. Her back was to him so he couldn't see her reaction or hear what they were saying, but the Italian man's wife was looking at Jen with a gentle look in her eyes. Michael impatiently clenched the tree again. Why couldn't she just leave all ready? Then, he found the little girl was pulling on Jen's hand and leading her up the stairs. Michael grew frustrated and headed across the street, but headed to the alleyway next to the store.

He looked up at a darkened window and watched to see if anything happened. He blinked a few times in surprise when he saw the light flicker on and saw Jen and the little girl enter the room. She appeared to be smiling at the girl and then waved as the girl closed the door. He watched on as Jen smiled looking at the tiny room she was in and noticed the content look on her face. The wife walked in, handing Jen a white nightgown and giving her a hug. After she'd left, Jen had begun taking off her clothes, her back to Michael. Michael watched as she slipped off each piece of clothing to reveal her perfect body. He'd seen many girls fully naked before, but this was a different feeling. Seeing Jen naked, Michael had the strong desire to rush into that room and take her in his arms. He envisioned caressing her naked skin, soft like rose petals. He imaged caressing her bare breast while entwining his other hand in her silky hair as her forehead touched his. Then he'd caress her other breast while his other hand released her hair and traveled down her back slowly till it wrapped around her waist, as she'd let out cries of pleasure. Then after his hand was done with her breast, it would travel slowly down to her stomach and would then reach to caress her…

Michael shook his head and mentally stabbed himself. He glanced down at himself and was annoyed as he stared at the bulge in his pants. This was not the time to envision such things! When looked up again, her light was turned out meaning that she'd gone to sleep. Now it was time to get his revenge. He walked down the alleyway past the smelly dumpster next the back door of the store. Seeing that the door was unlocked, he put his knife through it and made quick work of making a huge hole through the door. He unlocked the door when he slipped his hand through and let himself in. He was in the dark kitchen and quietly made his way to the staircase. Walking so stealthily that he couldn't be heard, Michael poised his knife ready to make the kill. Reaching Jen's door, he opened it softly and stepped through.

Jen was lying on her back with her hair spilling around her like a halo and the nightgown complementing her body's slim figure. She was in a deep sleep and her breathing was barely audible. She looked quite peaceful and her face was almost child-like. Michael lowered his knife as he watched her sleep and the rage within his heart slowly died. She looked so beautiful as she always did when she was asleep; he'd always been fortunate to wake before her and watch this. Watching her a little longer, Michael had made up his mind: he wouldn't kill her, he felt as if a force within him was preventing him from doing so. Yet, he also couldn't let her go either. He still wanted this girl with him, he wanted her with him when he woke up, he wanted her with him while he slept and he wanted her with him forever, only how could he get her out of here? He looked about the room, quietly moving so he wouldn't disturb her slumber. He looked through the dresser and found only clothes, damn it all! He glanced in the closet and was disappointed to find nothing useful. Then he looked under the bed and let his hand wander through the dark. He groped about trying to get his hands on anything he could until he felt something silky. He grabbed at it then yanked it out. It appeared to be a large black sack, big enough to fit a person inside. Perfect.

Holding the bag in one hand, he glanced down at her again watching her chest move up and down with her breathing. It then became too much for Michael and he placed his hand against her cheek. He heard her stir and he found the sound appealing. He let his hand travel down her neck and then onto her breast. Not too long ago, he'd envisioned caressing this breast. He began to caress it, teasing her nipple. Jen was letting out soft moans of what Michael could identify as pleasure. He continued this motion till her nipple became hard in his fingers. Then, he reached his hand out and began to caress her other breast. Jen's moans continued as she turned her head to the side where he stood. When her nipple became hard until his hand, his eyes widened when he felt her tiny hand place itself on top of his. He stopped his caress and fought for control as her fingers began to stroke his hand. He pulled his hand away, shocked at the contact.

Then, Jen opened her eyes and rubbed them. When she blinked a few times and looked into his face, her eyes widened in fear and she opened her mouth to scream. Michael quickly positioned the sack and threw it over her body as she let out a muffled scream.

Michael tugged at the bag and forced the squirming body into the sack. He hugged the sack close to his body and began to descend down the stairs. He managed to make it down the stairs and was headed to the kitchen as Jen's struggles increased, causing Michael to nearly drop her. He tightened his hold on the bag, and then glanced around the darkened kitchen, hoping for anything that he could get his hands on so he could make carrying her easy. If she kept screaming or knocked something over, she'd wake up the Italian family sleeping upstairs. He then found some rope by the door and resorted to attempting to tie the bag together. He dragged the bag toward the door, his steps somewhat uneasy because of Jen's persistence struggling and knelt on the floor with the squirming bag.

With one hand he smacked the squirming body, which released a cry of pain and then took hold of the rope hanging curled up on a hook by the door. He grabbed the top folds of the bag, catching a quick glimpse of Jen's crying face. He tied the bag tightly with the rope, and then lifted the bag while keeping a firm hold on it. He swung it over his shoulder as Jen still continued her struggles, but Michael now had her firmly locked in his grasp that she couldn't hope to escape. Taking what belonged to him, Michael walked through the darkened streets of Haddonfield and headed back down to the sewers.


	13. Pleasure

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer and Notes: I don't own any of the Halloween characters or Freddy Krueger…but Jen is my character! Thanks again for all the lovely comments you've left me, it really makes me glad I have fans out there. Anyhow…it's time for Chapter Thirteen! Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Pleasure**

**October 25, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Freddy Krueger kicked open the door of the Ford truck he'd just spent hours driving. He'd been in Indiana envisioning his knife fingers embedded in Jen Blackwell's heart when the damn tire of that stupid pick up truck went out. Fuck that damned truck driver he'd killed to acquire that useless piece of crap. He'd then been forced to walk along the road for an hour looking for any dumb teenagers who'd decided to go camping. It was his luck that a football player and his girlfriend had decided to spend the night in the woods; next to their tent was a Ford truck. Freddy had grinned at the sight of the truck, but decided to have some fun with the couple inside the tent engaged in sexual intercourse.

He watched from outside the tent till the couple finished screwing each other and waited till they'd fallen asleep. He just couldn't resist a little fun. He went into the girl's dream first and laughed out loud as he saw her frightened face looking about the boiler room. When he'd made his appearance to her, she'd shrieked like the little bitch she was and started running around trying to get away. She had provided a fun chase, but Freddy had eventually cornered her by shoving her into a locker and ripping her guts out with his fingers. When he saw his bloodied knifed fingers, he licked at the blood on them and sighed in pleasure. Then he'd gone into the boy's mind, sending him to the same place. He'd given the boy a run for his life and when he showed him the bleeding corpse of his girlfriend, the boy had began screaming so hard you might've mistaken his screams for a girl. Freddy slit the boy's throat, watching his blood spill from his neck. Then, he drove his fingers into the boy's stomach and laughed as his guts spilled out as the girl's had.

Once he'd finished his work, he'd gone out of the tent, which had begun to smell bad, smashed open the window of the truck and let himself in. Putting the keys into the ignition, he laughed as he drove away and headed back to his mission: go to Haddonfield and kill Jen Blackwell.

Walking past the large sign that said, "Welcome to Haddonfield," he grinned as he envisioned the shock on Blackwell's face when she saw him. She'd probably scream as he grabbed her and begin torturing her. He'd rip open her chest, stab her repeatedly in the stomach, gorge her eyes out, rip her limp from limp and probably throw her body into the lake where the fish could eat the remains. But first, maybe he'd have a little fun with her. She may be a bitch, but she was still very sexy. It was rare whenever he'd done more than just murder his victims, but every now and then he'd been known to take a woman. He grinned a sadistic grin as he envisioned stripping her of her clothes, stroking her soft flesh, biting her neck and listening to her screams of pain as he took her. Ah, yes. The minute he found Jen Blackwell, he'd have the time of his life.

Meanwhile within Haddonfield's sewer system, Jen was still squirming in the black sack as Michael climbed down the ladder and trudged through the ankle deep water. Jen had been horrified to find Michael standing by her bedside when she'd awoken and then to make things worse, he'd decided to kidnap her…again! She shouldn't have stayed in the pizza shop and agreed to spend the night with Danny's family, she should've run off when she'd had the chance. She really hoped Michael had decided not to kill Danny and his family, they were such good people who didn't deserve to die because of her. Of course, knowing Michael Myers, the possibility of that happening was unlikely. She twisted within, sobbing hard and praying for some miracle that maybe she could get away. Then, she cried out as she was dumped onto the hard floor and cringed inside the sack wondering what Michael was planning to do.

She shrieked when she saw the kitchen knife poke out in her face as Michael cut open the sack. He gave it furious stabs and then ripped it apart with his bare hands. Still screaming, Jen began to cry out, "NO! NO! NO!" as Michael grabbed her roughly from the floor and dragged her towards the large bed then shoved her down onto it. Jen, who had grabbed Michael's wrist, suddenly raked her nails down Michael's hand as hard as she could. Michael retaliated by squeezing her wrist so tightly he almost broke it, but did leave a mark so red there'd be a bruise. Jen kicked Michael on his hip, causing him to fall to the floor and broke away from him, trying to flee. Michael caught her ankle causing Jen to fall to floor flat on her face. Michael yanked her back downward, then stood up holding her tightly against his body, pinning her arms to her sides and almost lost himself as he felt her buttocks against his nearly aroused member.

Jen still twisted in Michael's tight arms and cried, "Let me go! Leave me alone, you fucker! I hate you! I hate you!"

Michael's grip didn't waver, but he did wince when Jen screamed that she hated him. Jen struggled against the monster holding her so tightly, but her movements were futile. She continued to scream that she hated him over and over again, all the while sobbing as hard as she'd sobbed the night her family had been killed. They stayed in this position for over ten minutes as Jen's shouting voice became hoarse and her struggling lessened. No sound had emitted from Michael save for the heavy breathing that was loud in Jen's ear. When Jen's voice became croaked and she ceased struggling because of pure exhaustion, Michael loosened his grip a little but took hold of newer and thicker rope. This time he tied both her wrists and ankles to keep her from walking about, as Jen barely whispered, "No…please." She'd lost that privilege for escaping and Michael couldn't take any chances. He glanced down at the large piece of glass with a small stain of blood by the cut piece of rope. How stupid he felt now knowing he hadn't hurt after all, she'd hurt herself. She had a good job of fooling him this time, but never again.

Done with tying her, he climbed onto the bed beside her and drew her into his arms. He held her against his form and forced her head to lie on his shoulder. Jen weakly tried to pull away, but Michael knotted his fingers in her thick hair to keep her still. Jen winced in pain, still crying hard from fear and agony. Overcome by a desire he'd never experienced before, he allowed his fingers to unbutton the front of her nightgown. Jen's eyes widened, but she was bound too tightly to move and her voice hurt too much to scream. She closed her eyes again, not wanting to watch as Michael unbuttoned her nightgown, taking his time with each delicate button. He finally stopped at the last one that ended just under Jen's breasts. Michael didn't remove the gown from her, but opened it enough so that he could reach his hand inside and finally caress her breasts without clothing over them. Jen felt like throwing up as she felt the horrible, yet somewhat pleasurable hands of Michael Myers caress her. His hands rubbed back and forth across her bare breast, feeling rough against her skin, like sharp teeth biting. Michael was finding the touch of her soft breasts like a soothing aloe against his rough skin. They were as soft as silk bed-sheets and fit in the palm of his hand perfectly. Now if only Jen were moaning in pleasure as she had before, it would've made the moment perfect.

Jen could feel her nipple growing hard under Michael's hand and cursed herself. Michael was no better than the thug who'd tried to rape her or the many others who'd tried making advances on her. He was holding her against her will and didn't seem to have any regrets about it. As he continued to rub her breast, Jen looked into Michael's eyes, which were gazing intently down at hers. Jen opened her mouth to plead with Michael to stop, but no sound came out. She'd wasted her voice on yelling at him and she couldn't break from his grasp. A barely audible gasp escaped Jen's lips as Michael squeezed the breast he was fondling before he went on to caress the other one; his one hand was still knotted in her hair.

It felt like a nightmare mixed with some pleasure. Jen found Michael's touch revolting, yet her body seemed to think otherwise. Her other nipple was now as hard as her other one had been and just as he had with the first one, he squeezed the other breast then let go. Jen battled to keep hold of her sanity as she shut her eyes tightly. Michael's hand was traveling downward. Down past her ribs…her stomach. He paused to caress her bellybutton, then moved further down. His hand went underneath her underwear and began to stroke the black pubic hair. Jen moved her head from side to side, wanting to scream but unable to. The tears were falling more rapidly now and Jen's vision was becoming so blurry she couldn't make out Michael's face. Then came the part Jen had been dreading, his hands went to caress her very aroused vagina. His fingers teased the opening of it, massaging it. Then, Michael thrust one of his large fingers inside her and entered a place no one had ever touched her. Jen felt her world spinning as Michael continued pushing his finger in and out until eventually she fainted from both shock and exhaustion. Michael saw Jen lose consciousness and removed his finger from inside her vagina. When his hand resurfaced from inside the nightgown, he glanced down at the wetness on his finger.

Michael had never done that before with a woman…he'd never felt the need or desire to. He'd been a little hesitant to enter the most private area of her body, but since he'd been so consumed with a passion the likes of which he'd never known before, he'd felt he'd had no choice. If he didn't do it, he might've lost what little sanity he had left. Breathing hard, he glanced down at Jen's face. Her face was still wet from the tears she'd shed, the bags under her eyes were a dark gray and her breathing sounded hollow. Though he'd felt satisfied by touching her as he had, there was a dim twinge of regret. It hadn't really been fair to her since there was no way she could have defended herself. Several times throughout the caress, Michael had contemplated whether or not he should make love to her right then and there. He'd managed to refrain from it with great difficulty since it wouldn't have been the way he wanted it.

Michael was planning to make love to her at some point and hopefully not to long from now, but in order for it to happen, she had to find it pleasurable. He wanted her to wrap her arms around his neck, holding onto him as if she'd die if she let go and to scream his name and only his name. That was the way it had to be, if he raped her then his desire to take her would be gone and there'd be no pleasure not only for her but for him as well. Rape was a lousy way to have sex and in the end no one won. Not to mention he'd seen one too many of those at the sanitarium and the thought of raping her as those patients had been raped made his skin crawl. He'd simply have to wait until she was willing. Of course, since he'd taken her against her will and touched as he had, it might be a while. Maybe she wouldn't be willing at all.

Since Jen was deeply asleep and probably wouldn't wake up for a while, he decided it would be OK to untie her legs; he'd keep her wrists tied though. After releasing her legs, he drew her closer against his body, which was now pressed against his and then threw his leg across hers, pining them. Glancing down at her bared breasts, he slowly buttoned the nightgown back up, but not before taking some time to enjoy the view. Michael's eyelids grew heavy and after watching Jen sleep and making sure she couldn't escape the firm grasp of his arms, he allowed himself to rest.


	14. Fear and Guilt

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halloween characters…but Jen is my character! Time for Chapter Fourteen…Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: Fear and Guilt**

**October 25, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

"_Jen! Jen!"_

_Looking about her, Jen tried to find the source of the voice calling her name. _

"_Jen! Jen!" the voice called again. Jen turned around again, but still couldn't find the source of the person calling her name. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to find…_

"_Mom!" Jen cried, tears welling in her eyes._

"_Jennifer, my sweet daughter," her mother said, her voice tender._

_Jen went to hug her mother, but stopped short when her mother slapped her hard across the face and said, coldly, "I'm so disappointed in you, Jennifer." _

"_I don't…" Jen began to protest, but her mother went on as if she hadn't heard her._

"_You were supposed to stay home! You should've been at home like the rest of us, but no! You just had to go to that basketball game with Sara! Yes, your selfish little mind just couldn't handle being here!" her mother's voice raised a pitch and her eyes had a furious rage in them. _

"_Mom, I'm sorry…" Jen choked out, as tears of guilt began to fill her eyes. _

"_SORRY!! Sorry's not good enough, you selfish bitch! You just had to have your way! It always must be Jennifer's way! Maybe if you'd stayed home like you were supposed to do, I'd still be here! AND NOW LOOK AT ME!!!" her mother was screaming now._

_Jen watched in horror as her mother opened her shirt to reveal a bloody chest with her intestines spilling out. Her face was covered in blood and her scratches and gashes became visible, so visible that Jen almost didn't recognize her. _

"_LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Grabbing Jen's arm hard, she pointed at herself and snarled, "YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!"_

_Jen was sobbing hard now and she cried, "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry."_

"_YOU KILLED ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU'RE THE REASON FREDDY CAME AFTER US! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" her mother's voice sounded a little deeper and her eyes became an angry red._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, forgive me!" Jen sobbed, unable to look at her mother. _

Jen awoke with a croaked scream and a large headache. Her throat hurt from the attempted scream and her head was pounding in a rage. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a groan as hot tears fell. Damn it! Why did her head hurt so much? What had happened the night before? Her wrists had also lost circulation so brushing the tears off her face was not an option; she couldn't move her legs, it felt as though they were pinned down by something heavy and the inside of her sex was aching. It wasn't until Jen looked down at the ragged sheets and the rope binding her wrists that everything came flooding back to her like a snowstorm.

Michael had kidnapped her and then when they'd gotten back, he'd tied her up and…Jen's face flushed red with embarrassment. He had succeeded in touching her in the place many horny, sick men had tried to get their hands on. Jen had wanted him to stop, but he'd kept going till she'd finally fainted. Yet, her body had found the touch to be quite enjoyable, he certainly knew how to caress someone. What the hell…was she actually approving of how he had touched her? Jen couldn't lie that when he'd caressed her breasts she'd found the touch soothing and had kind of liked it, but when he'd placed his finger inside her sex…the place Jen had never been touched, it had sent Jen back to reality and as Michael pulled his finger in and out of her, it had hurt…a lot.

She was suddenly very much aware of her head against his shoulder; his heavy breathing extremely loud in her ear and of how very close her body was against his. Lifting her eyes up, she looked up to find Michael's black eyes staring straight at her.

She almost felt sick looking into those cold eyes as she vividly remembered where Michael's hand had been and winced when she felt another stab of pain inside her sex, as if it were reminding her of what happened the night before. Now that she was awake, Michael began to stroke her hair, almost as if he was petting an animal.

"That's probably what I am to him, a pet!" Jen thought angrily.

Jen glared up at Michael, feeling frightened by the sight of him, confused by why he'd touched her and angry with him for everything that had happened to her.

"Why? Why did you bring me back here…and why did you touch me like that?" Jen tried to shout at him, but it only came out a hoarse whisper.

Michael's eyes gave nothing away and he continued to stroke her hair as if she hadn't spoken. Jen was getting angrier by the minute and tried again. "What the fuck do you want from me? Why did you take me?"

When she still didn't get an answer from him, she cried in her hoarse voice, "If you're not going to answer me, then just leave me alone." Pulling her head away from him as if to emphasize her seriousness, she croaked, "Don't touch me, you fucking bastard! Leave me alone!"

Michael's eyes blinked in confusion for a moment, but when he made a move stroke her hair again, Jen used her bound hands to smack him across his masked face as hard as she could. When he clutched his face, she managed to free her legs, kick him the chest and leap off the bed. Michael's black eyes were rage filled as he stalked towards her, he did not like to be smacked. His sister Judith had always smacked him as Jen had just now. Judith…he hated Judith! He had to kill any memory of Judith!

Jen held up her bound wrists in defense and shakily whimpered, "Stay away from me!"

She began to back away slowly, and Michael came closer toward her. When the rocking chair came in his path, he roughly pushed it aside and it fell to the ground with a large crash. Jen continued to back away and nearly hysterical, she cried, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"

When her back touched the cold wall, Jen was close to throwing up as Michael towered over her, a look of pure, unrestrained hate in his eyes like the one he'd had when he found that Jen had escaped. His hand shot out around her throat and he lifted her a few feet from the air. Jen gasped for breath as her bound hands tried to futilely grab at his, to release the hold he had on her. Michael's grip tightened as Jen was staring into his angry black eyes. She tried to say something, but when Michael's grip tightened again, she coughed instead. Despair filled her as the back of her head was pressed tightly against the wall. If she were to die right now, at least she wouldn't die by Freddy Krueger's hands. Besides, by the terrible way things were going, death would be a relief. Still, she'd never gotten the chance to try and live a normal life. That dream of finding a decent job and even acquiring a crappy one-room apartment were all gone now; they'd been gone for a long time. She'd been foolish to think that after stealing and selling jewelry for money she'd be able to find a place of her own. Jen closed her eyes, which were glazing over and was ready to accept her death, but not before shedding some tears.

As they began to trail down Jen's cheeks, one of Michael's eyes caught sight of one. Michael's rage disintegrated in an instant and his black eyes widened in disbelief. He dropped Jen as if her skin were on fire and backed a couple steps. Jen hit the floor with a thud and coughed up a storm, her bound hands clutching her sore throat and taking uneven breaths. She heard scuffling from her right and Jen's heart skipped a beat when she found a water bottle thrust in her face. It took her several seconds to realize that Michael was trying to get her to drink from the bottle. She opened her mouth, desperate for some cooling to her sore throat and Michael cupped her chin with his rough hand to lift her mouth to the bottle. As the water went down her throat, Jen let out a whimper. Her throat was terribly sore from coughing and from screaming the night before.

She took a couple long, painful sips from the water bottle before she managed to get her breathing back to normal. With her eyes still averted to the ground, she wrapped her arms around herself as she shuddered violently. She barely became aware of Michael taking her in his arms, carrying her back to the large bed and tucking her in like a little girl. She lay on her side and curled into a ball as her shuddering increased. When Michael lifted his hand to touch her, Jen covered her head with the blanket and whispered softly, "Please don't! Leave me alone, and don't hurt me anymore."

She began to weep again and through the blanket Jen saw Michael stand up and angrily stalk into the tunnels. "Good riddance!" Jen thought, burrowing deeper into the blankets as if she were escaping to her own private sanctuary.

Within the tunnels, Michael's angry rage was reborn. He pounded on the walls in anger, not caring that he left a mark there. When a rat scurried by him, he stepped on its tail and stabbed it with his butcher knife. He needed to kill someone; he needed to release the rage within him and to forget about Jen for a while. After climbing up the ladder that would lead to Haddonfield, Michael stalked towards downtown as he had yesterday. Waiting behind a darkened alleyway, he killed anyone who passed him and stabbed them in a furious rage. He'd just now grabbed a teenage boy wearing a baseball cap by the shirt and glared at him.

The boy looked scared and protested, "Hey, man what'd I do? What's your problem?"

When Michael produced his butcher knife, the boy's face paled. "Wait, maybe we can work this out," the boy started to say, but didn't get to finish his sentence when Michael stabbed him in the stomach. Watching the boy's blood spill, he thrust his knife into the boy's heart and then his throat. When he was finished with him, he threw him into the abandoned warehouse behind him just as he had the other twenty-five victims he'd killed in the last few hours. The youngest had been a girl who looked about twelve years old and who'd asked him why he was wearing a mask. He didn't usually kill children, but he'd been too angry to let her pass by unscathed.

The words Jen had said and the look she'd given him before he'd left the tunnels in a rage still echoed in his brain. Michael cursed himself in anger, damn his sister Judith for entering his mind when he was with Jen. He'd been a little annoyed when Jen had tried to pull away from him, but when she had smacked him it had brought a wave of memories back…of things he didn't want to think about. He'd been consumed with anger and instead of seeing Jen's face; he'd seen Judith's instead. He'd then tried to choke her, anything to rid of the older sister he hated, but when he'd seen the tears, he'd remembered that Jen wasn't Judith and it was Jen that he was choking.

He glanced back at the pile of bodies he'd thrown in the warehouse. He hadn't been sorry he'd killed them, even though they'd had nothing to do with what had happened between him and Jen. However, a killing spree that normally would've made him feel better failed to work this time; true it had helped still some of the rage, but it hadn't taken his mind off of Jen. Her eyes wide with fear…her intense shuddering…her pleading words.

_Please don't…_

Michael shut his black eyes to try and block the words that bothered him terribly.

_Leave me alone, and don't hurt me anymore!_

He clenched his knife, barely aware that a guy had come up in front of him and asked, "Hey, what's with the outfit? Don't you know we don't dress up like that fucker?"

_Don't hurt me anymore!_

"Hey buddy! Did you hear what I said? I said we don't dress up like that fucking maniac! You'd better take off that costume before somebody else sees you!" the guy stepped closer to him, but Michael wasn't even glancing at him.

_Don't hurt me anymore! Don't hurt me anymore! Don't hurt me anymore!_

Michael's black eyes flashed open and the next words he heard were, "All right, you're asking for it, you fucking Myers worshipper!"

Before the ignorant guy could lift his fist to pound Michael's face, a large butcher knife was slammed into his stomach. Ripping the knife from the man's body, Michael stabbed him again, this time in the chest. Then he did it again, and again, and again. Pulling his knife from the dead man's torso, he took hold of the man by his foot and dragged him into the warehouse where he and the twenty-five others he'd killed would be discovered by police at least two days from now. Finally finished with killing, he walked off from the alleyway, which had begun to stink now and headed south.


	15. Not Understanding

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halloween characters…but Jen is my character! Thanks for all the nice reviews I've received lately; I hope you will continue to send me more reviews. Chapter 15 is now up…Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Not Understanding**

**October 25, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Jen had been lying with her head under the blanket for hours. She'd been dreading the moment when Michael was coming back, especially since she'd heard him pounding on the walls and the thrust of his knife against the concrete before he'd left. He was no doubt angry with her and she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd decided to kill her when he got back. At some point during her time of wallowing in self-pity, she'd considered the possibility of taking her life before Michael got back. That would certainly save him the trouble of having to get his knife dirty with her blood and that way she wouldn't have to suffer because of him anymore. She'd even gotten out of the bed and started looking around for any sharp objects she could use to cut herself. In the end, the only thing she was able to think of using was the rocking chair. If she picked up that chair and banged it against her head, maybe…

She'd let out a frustrated cry the minute she tried to lift up the chair; her hands were still bound by the rope Michael had used to tie her up. That meant lifting the chair up over her head was out of the question. Damn him! Damn Michael Myers for coming into her life! Discouraged and freezing from the cold, she'd crawled back into the bed and threw the covers over her head. Jen couldn't sleep as she half-waited for Michael to come back, dreams had been unkind to her as of late and she didn't want to be in a more vulnerable position than she already was when he came back. Her breathing had become normal again within the last few hours since Michael had left, but she could still feel his cold, icy hands tight around her neck. His hands…the hands that had been used to hurt her, to grab her, to gently caress her and to…

NO! NO! NO! NO! Jen refused to consider Michael's hands as pleasurable. He had forced something on her that she hadn't wanted and had done it probably for his own personal amusement. Fuck that damn, sick-minded psychopath, why couldn't he just die and go to hell where he belonged? At that very moment, Jen heard the familiar footsteps trudging through the sewer tunnels. Jen's stomach began to hurt at the sound of each footstep coming closer and closer; no matter how angry she was with him, she was still very much afraid of him. She snuggled into the torn bed sheets and pressed the blankets tighter against her.

She managed to get her breathing under control in time when she saw Michael entering the room from underneath the blankets. She fought back a scream when she found his butcher knife covered in blood as he stalked towards her side of the bed. He stared down at her covered form for a few seconds before he took hold of the blanket to pull it from her face. Jen shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep before the cold air of the sewers hit her face. The butterflies in Jen's stomach were rapidly out of control as she heard only the sound of Michael's breathing.

She hoped that by pretending to be asleep Michael would leave her alone, but instead it was quite the opposite. She felt his cold hand against her shoulder and gently shaking it. Jen didn't want to open her eyes for fear of what would happen, but when Michael shook her again, this time too roughly, she complied and gently opened her eyes. When her eyes met with Michael's, she gave him a half glare, half frightened look, but was too afraid to say anything. He blinked once when he met her expression, but seemed to shrug it off, took her hand in his too large one and seemed to be tugging on her.

Jen finally found her voice and asked fearfully, "What? What do you want?"

Michael pulled the blanket off of her and took hold of arms. Jen cried out, "Hey! What are you doing?" as he lifted her from the bed while she twisted in his grasp, but only to place her on the edge of the bed so she was sitting on it.

Jen winced as Michael kept one hand on her arm while his other hand reached from behind him. In her lap, he placed a black leather coat with something wrapped inside it. Jen opened the coat and found her clothes neatly folded inside. She had left her clothes in the bedroom of the pizza shop last night and now here they were! Jen looked up at Michael questioningly as his eyes seemed to have an expectant look, expectant of what Jen did not know. They continued to stare at each other like this, Jen with a quizzical look on her face and Michael with that expectant look in his eyes. Eventually, Jen asked him with a hint of annoyance, "Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

Michael looked away from her then and the expectant look was gone. Jen studied his expression, Michael's eyes were downcast and he kind of looked…disappointed. Realization hit Jen like a slap in the face. "He wanted to me to thank him for bringing my clothes back," Jen thought. Though she did feel a little bad at that particular moment, that guilt went away as quickly as it had come. Michael had kidnapped her, he'd hurt her and frightened her; he did not deserve her thanks.

"If he thinks bringing me my clothes is going to make things right, he's wrong!" Jen thought.

Michael appeared to have gotten over his feelings of dejection and produced her a bag from Wendy's. Jen took the bag from him and went on to eat without saying a word. Her spine felt chilly as she felt Michael's eyes watching her as she dove into her burger. "Doesn't he have anything better to do than watch me eat?" Jen thought, feeling quite pissed off at the moment.

She was grateful to have finished eating; throwing the paper wrapper into the bag, she jumped a little when Michael's hand shot out and threw the bag onto a pile of newspapers on the floor. Not feeling tired or really wanted to deal with the incredibly awkward silence between them, she decided to look through the People magazines Michael had brought a couple of days ago in the hope that Michael would get bored and leave her alone. Flipping through the magazine, she decided to look under the story of how Angelina Jolie was coping with the divorce from her husband, Billy Bob Thornton and how happy she and her son, Maddox are. Jen rolled her eyes at a picture of Angelina holding a very serious looking Maddox and grinning.

"These celebrities…always showing off," Jen muttered. She let out a small shriek when she felt a heavy weight beside her on the bed. She looked up to find Michael glancing down at the magazine, a quizzical look on his face.

"See anything interesting?" Jen asked, trying to be nonchalant. Michael pointed at the picture of Angelina Jolie, still with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yes, that's Angelina Jolie. What about it?" Jen asked, cocking an eyebrow. Michael still looked confused, almost as if he were trying to find the answer to a difficult question.

Jen sighed in annoyance and asked, "Do you even know who Angelina Jolie is?"

Michael shook his head once, the first answer he'd given her all day. Jen shook her head and muttered, "Figures," but went on to say, "She's just some famous actress like all the rest of them out there. You know incredibly rich, getting themselves into trouble, then doing something really generous for global warming or adopting orphans from other countries."

Michael cocked his head to the side and pointed at Angelina Jolie's son, Maddox. "Yes, that's her adopted son. He's pretty cute for a little guy," Jen explained, but in a voice that made it sound as if that didn't matter. She turned the page, bored and decided to look at an article, which contained activity of Britney Spears shopping in LA. Michael pointed at the picture of Britney Spears wearing sunglasses and carrying some shopping bags.

Jen shrugged and said, "That's just Britney Spears. She's going to release a new album, I forget the name of it." She placed her hand on her chin in thought and furrowed her eyebrows. "Hmmm, what was the album's name? Was it...Britney? No, that was her last album. What is the name of that stupid album? I know it has a song with Madonna it in…it was 'In the...Something.' But, what was it?" Jen muttered as Michael watched with interest.

Pondering for a few seconds more, her eyes popped open when she proclaimed, " 'In the Zone!' That's what the album title was. 'In the Zone.' Yeah, it's supposed to be pretty good, but I didn't listen to her last two albums or have even listened to her music for a while."

Staring at the picture of Britney Spears again, Jen said out loud, "I don't have a very good feeling about her though. It seems to good to be true for her to be a pop princess forever. I think she's going to get herself into trouble later on."

Shrugging again, she turned the page to other articles of well-known stars. While browsing through the magazine, Michael pointed at pictures of various celebrities and Jen would calmly tell him who they were and even added a little input on them. She'd actually laughed when she'd pointed out whom Jennifer Lopez and Ben Affleck were and how they were still reeling over Affleck being caught in Vancouver with lap dancers.

"I bet they're done by next year," Jen sighed, with a little smile on her face. Once she had finished through the magazine, Jen placed it on the floor of the bed and shook her head.

"I never realized how stupid celebrities have become these days," Jen said, meeting Michael's gaze. The quizzical look was gone and in its place was a look Jen could only describe as…content. She stared at him; now she was the one with the quizzical expression.

"Are you OK? Something wrong, Michael?" Jen asked him, keeping up her guard in case Michael was thinking up some evil plot to torture her.

He sat still with that content look in his eyes, only breathing softly through the mask. Beginning to feel uncomfortable with the silence, Jen gave another sigh and said, "Well, I guess I should go to bed now. I'm sure it's probably late."

She watched as Michael stood up from her side of the bed and walked over to stand on his side. Cautiously, she crawled under the blankets, keeping her eyes on Michael's masked face and making sure her body was facing the other side of him. After she had settled in, she felt Michael's weight as he crawled onto the bed next to her; he always slept on top of the blankets for which Jen was grateful. At first Jen didn't suspect anything when he put his arm around her waist to draw her close. However, when Michael gently turned her body so that she was facing him, Jen grew nervous.

He'd wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her close to his form. Jen tried to pull away saying, "Michael, I don't think…" But his grip didn't waver and he held her tightly to him. His free hand snaked its way from her neck to her cheek. She closed her eyes during Michael's icy caress and battled for control as she reopened her eyes.

Jen let out a small gasp of surprise when Michael's forehead touched hers and the arm that wrapped across her shoulders tightened. His masked lips were dangerously close to her lips and Jen felt as though she might drown in the darkness of Michael's hypnotic black eyes and never resurface. Michael moved his head slowly forward, his gaze never breaking from hers and their lips touched for a brief moment. Jen pulled back and her eyes widened in shock. Had he kissed her…had Michael Myers actually kissed her? But then, he'd been wearing his mask so that didn't really count, did it? His real lips had to have touched hers in order for it to count. As Jen blinked trying to make sense of what was happening, Michael released his hold on her. Jen looked down in surprise at the sudden moment she realized she was free.

Swallowing hard she said, "Well, good night then," and turned on the side facing away from him. Of course, the freedom was too good to last; Michael's arm had once again wrapped around her waist and drew her closer to him. Jen's hand tightened on the torn bed sheets as she felt his masked face against her hair. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but it was quite difficult since she'd just received half a kiss from a man she hated and who was currently burying his face into her hair. For the longest time she kept her eyes open and it seemed like a long time till she felt too tired to stay awake anymore.

At some point during her deep slumber, she'd felt herself being turned over onto her other side and her face being pressed against a shoulder. Then, she'd felt the pressure of soft lips against her own. Yet, the movement of the lips had seemed hesitant, shy in fact. Then after a while, they seemed to change from shy to confident. The lips had then traveled to her cheeks, then slowly down her neck. Her hair was being smoothed out from her face and by the way she was held, it felt as though she were being cradled like a baby. Jen smiled; she liked this feeling, what a nice dream she was having. That's what it was, a nice dream...gosh she hadn't had one of those in a while. Not wanting the nice dream to end, she snuggled closer to whatever this comfort was and embraced it.


	16. Curiosity

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer and Notes: I do not own any of the Halloween characters…but Jen is my character! Again, thanks for the nice reviews I received, please continue to send me reviews…I really appreciate them! Now it's time for Chapter 16…enjoy it and (hopefully) love it!

**Chapter 16: Curiosity**

**October 26, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Freddy Krueger was not happy as he shoved aside the dead teenage boy he'd skewered with his fingers. His girlfriend hugged herself and leaned back against the headrest. Freddy towered her on top of the bed and snarled, "Now, I'll ask you again! Where is Jen Blackwell?!"

The girl's eyes widened in fear as she whimpered, "I…I don't know who you're talking about. I've never heard of Jen Blackwell!"

Freddy grabbed the girl by her hair and snarled, "DON'T LIE TO ME, LITTLE BITCH!"

"I swear I don't know who you're talking about! I don't know who this Jen person is!" the girl wailed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Freddy glared down at her and gently raked his long knifed fingers down the left side of her face. The girl shut her eyes tight and cried out in pain as Freddy growled, "Damn it! I can see it in your pretty little eyes…guess it's not likely that a whore like yourself would know of Blackwell."

Freddy removed his fingers, which had embedded deep into her face and snapped, "Seems you're telling the truth after all, little bitch. Too bad the truth's not enough to save your pathetic fucking life!"

The girl began to sob as Freddy raised his knifed fingers and she cried out, "PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!"

Freddy's fingers collided with the girl's throat and then ripped themselves out with a huge thrust. The girl fell back against the headrest; her eyes still wide open and her throat spewing with blood.

"Fuck! Another dumb teenager dead with nothing on Blackwell," Freddy growled as he kicked open the window with a loud smash and glass splattered everywhere. He leaped from the window and landed gracefully on his two feet. Speed walking through the lawn, Freddy muttered with a murderous look in his eyes, "I'll find you, little Blackwell. And when I do, I'll be the last thing you ever see!"

The next morning, something was different when Jen woke up. She knew this to be true because when she opened her eyes, she found Michael still asleep beside her. With the closed eyelids and the gentle breathing emitting from him, he actually looked quite peaceful. Peaceful…hardly a word one would describe Michael Myers, but at that particular moment, Jen couldn't help but think he looked peaceful. She was trapped within the circle of Michael's arms, her head was once again laid against his shoulder, one of his hands were tangled in her long brown hair while the other one was secured around her waist and his masked face was inches from her own face. Yet, unlike last time, Jen was positioned differently. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her body was pressed against his…they really were pressed awfully close to each other.

She swallowed nervously since her sex was warm inside from brushing Michael's lower region and her breasts felt a tingling sensation from resting against Michael's chest. Jen didn't understand this; she was supposed to hate Michael…she was his prisoner and her body was betraying her better judgment. Still, she remembered the half kiss they'd shared last night, a gentle kiss in fact. She'd been shocked at the contact as she'd been during the previous evening's events and although Jen would never admit it anyone except herself, being half kissed by Michael Myers was better than having him placing his fingers in a place he was certainly not wanted.

Gazing at his sleeping face some more, Jen curiously moved her fingers upward on the back of his neck and when they came into contact with the fake hair attached to Michael's mask, she began to stroke it gently. Who was this man…or monster, as he was known to most? He certainly didn't look like a monster as he slept, more like a grown man dressed in a Halloween costume. But then, that was what he was…right? If he was born like her and countless others, then surely he must be nothing but a man? Though, if that were the case, how had he been able to survive being shot, stabbed, electrocuted and who knew what else? He had certainly earned the name, 'The Bogeyman,' for his many murderous accomplishments.

Man or monster, he had changed her life forever and now she knew the terrible life she'd lived in for last two years would never be the same. Freddy Krueger had already shattered her perfect life in Springwood, but Michael had just invented a new chapter in her life. How ironic she'd be associated with two of the world's most frightening killers, one was bent on destroying her life and another whose reasons were still unknown. Both had killed so many people; they were cold, evil and not sorry for their actions. Yet. Michael Myers was…preferable…Yes; Michael was definitely preferable to Freddy Krueger. At least Michael had fed her and though he'd tied her up, he still allowed her to have the essentials she needed. Of course, she'd never let Michael know that, he might take it the wrong way and do God knows what to her.

Still gently stroking the fake hair on Michael's mask, she nearly led out a loud gasp when Michael stirred and tightened his grasp on her hair and waist. She stopped stroking the fake hair, but was not quick enough to pretend she was asleep when Michael's tired black eyes slowly opened. His eyes were on alert the minute they met hers and he placed his hands on his masked face, feeling around.

"I didn't touch anything!" Jen quickly protested. But then she thought, "Well, nothing except the fake hair on your mask."

His eyes held a look of relief as he realized his mask had not been removed and rested his arms on the bed. Jen and Michael glanced at each other for a while till she broke the silence and said, "Well, good morning, I guess. Had a pleasant sleep?"

Michael continued to stare at her, not responding as usual. After another staring contest, Michael finally got up from the bed and walked over to the grocery bags to retrieve Jen's breakfast. He came back with the box of dried cereal and handed her a new water bottle. Jen began to eat the dry cereal like a machine and had very nearly emptied the entire box when she had finished. Then, after Michael had taken the box back to the grocery bags, he went to retrieve the rope he used to tie her up during the day.

Jen sighed sadly; this was one of the many things she hated about being Michael's prisoner. As he came toward her, Jen lifted her wrists to him and said, "Here, I'll save you the trouble of grabbing them."

Michael looked a little taken aback and tied her wrists together. Before he left though, he placed the People magazines and the two books he'd gotten next to her on the bed. Then Jen began another boring prison day in the sewers. She'd looked through the magazine she'd looked at with Michael last night and actually smiled with amusement as she recalled having to explain to him which celebrity was which. After looking through it, she'd spent time trying to read the smutty romance novel Michael had brought back. Of course, since her wrists were tied, it was quite difficult to hold it still. The novel was like every other cheesy book; the girl was a young and rebellious virgin and the guy was an older man who closely resembled Fabio Lanzoni. The guy had kidnapped her and was now keeping her in his wealthy estate. Jen groaned out loud as she continued reading, this was somewhat similar to her own situation, except she was trapped in a smelly sewer.

"And Michael Myers is certainly no Fabio Lanzoni," Jen thought, but her lips tugged at a smile as she envisioned Michael dressing like Fabio.

She continued to read on as the Fabio character was trying to convince the female character to engage in sexual intercourse with him. However, when the novel went into detail of how the Fabio character was attempting to force her, Jen had to shut the book. After that, Jen's interest in fiction had died down and she decided to look through the other People magazine. She was just reading through the article of Justin Timberlake when she heard the familiar sound of Michael's footsteps from the tunnels.

Jen threw the magazine aside and looked toward the entrance of the room. When Michael's form entered, Jen sat up on the edge of the bed while keeping her eyes on him. He knelt on his knees in front of her and began to untie the rope from her wrists. Glancing into her eyes, Michael picked up Jen's clothes that lay next to the bed and placed them on her lap. Jen looked down at the pile in surprise then asked, "What is it?"

Michael pointed at the pile of clothes and then at her, his eyes with an insistent look in them.

Jen stared at him with a quizzical look and asked, "Why are you pointing at my clothes?"

Michael's eyes had a little frustration in them as he pointed at her clothes again and then at her. Jen shook her head and asked, "What? You want me to do something with my clothes?"

He then took her wrist in his large hand a little too roughly and after pointing at her clothes again, he pointed at her arm, his cold touch sending chills down Jen's spine. Jen still looked confused, but asked, "What is it? You want me to put my clothes on or something?"

The frustration was gone in Michael's eyes and Jen muttered, "I'll take that as a yes, but why? Why should I put my clothes on?"

Michael gave her a venomous look of annoyance and pointed at her clothes, then at her kind of violently. Jen jumped a little and snapped, "All right! All right! I'll put them on."

Jen stared at Michael, who looked as though he were expecting something. Jen was about to ask why the hell he was still here, when Jen's eyes widened in realization. Jen crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I'm not taking a scrap of clothing off until you leave the room."

Michael cocked his head to the side and Jen sighed in exasperation, "I'm sure you men can undress in front of anyone without a care in world, but we women are a bit more sensitive to this. I'm sorry, but if you want me to wear these clothes, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave you till I'm ready."

He glared at Jen, but she just sighed and said, "Well, since you won't leave, I guess I'll just sit here in my nightgown. You know, I could've changed while you were gone, but since you tied me up..."

Michael's fists clenched and for a second Jen feared maybe she'd gone too far, but instead of him striking her like she expected, he stalked out of the room. Jen kept her eyes toward the entrance for fear that Michael would peak his head and take a look, but began to undress quickly. She threw off the nightgown and quickly put on her bra followed by the white tank shirt. The blue jean shorts were next, followed by her short white socks and black boots, then finally the black trench coat. It felt quite odd to wear the clothes again since she'd worn the nightgown for the last two days straight and, as she'd put them on she'd smelled a whiff of Lavender.

Jen stared down at her clothes and for the first time, noticed just how clean they looked and smelled. When she'd left her clothes behind at the pizza shop the night Michael kidnapped her, Danny's wife Martha had obviously washed her clothes. Jen's eyes began to tear up as a pang of sadness washed over her. Till them, no one had truly been kind to her for the past two years…she hoped Michael hadn't killed them when he'd brought her clothes back. Brushing away a tear, she took a deep breath and said, "OK, you can come in now. I'm finished."

Michael entered the room and seeing Jen was dressed, he went over to her side, took hold of her wrist and began to walk.

Jen nearly tripped and asked, "Hey! Where are we going?"

Michael didn't answer her and tugged her along beside him. Jen twisted as they trudged through the ankle deep water and cried, "Answer me! Where are we going?"

Michael clenched her wrist tighter and pulled her along without a word. Jen was growing nervous as Michael led her up toward the ladder that led to civilization. Letting go of her wrist, he climbed up the ladder first; pausing to look down and make sure Jen was still by the ladder. He pushed the manhole cover aside and climbed out, bending down to look at Jen who still stood near the ladder. It took Jen a second to register that Michael was waiting for her climb up the ladder and without a second of thought, she began to climb to the top. When she reached near the top, Michael took her hand and pulled her out next to him.

When Jen's knees touched the grass, Michael lifted the manhole cover from the ground and placed it back over the entrance to the sewers. Jen looked up at the sky; the sunset was coming to an end and there were fewer people outside roaming the streets…the kind of people who wouldn't happen to think much if they saw a tall man wearing a white mask. Jen cocked an eyebrow trying to figure out why they were out here, when Michael had taken hold of her wrist and they walked briskly pass the tombstones in Haddonfield Cemetery. Where on earth was he taking her?


	17. A Surprise

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halloween characters…but Jen is my character! Now, it is time for…(drum roll)…Chapter 17!! Enjoy it and love it!!

**Chapter 17: A Surprise**

**October 26, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

"For the last time, where are we going?" Jen demanded angrily as Michael tugged her through the forest behind Haddonfield's Cemetery.

Michael had been trudging them through the semi-dark forest for about five minutes and Jen was beginning to get a little worried. Wherever Michael was planning to take her must certainly be some place important since he was walking quite fast. Jen nearly tripped, but caught herself at the last minute. Michael looked back at her, giving her an odd look of impatience, but continued walking on. Jen pushed some tree branches away from her face and looked about the leafy jungle.

She was just about to protest again when she found a patch of light from within the trees and Michael was rushing towards it as Jen quickened her pace in order to keep from tripping. When they reached the end of the forest, they emerged to find a house with its porch lights on outside. It was a large house with a balcony and French doors with red velvet curtains inside. Michael walked briskly through the large lawn passing the flowers and the heart-shaped pond. Jen looked around and asked, "What is this place? Why are we coming here?"

Michael walked over to the French doors and slipped a stretched out paper clip from his pocket and stuck it inside the keyhole. Jen's eyes widened in horror and asked, "What the fuck are you doing?! You're not killing someone, are you?"

Michael ignored her and continued moving the paperclip within the keyhole till finally there was a small click and Michael pulled Jen and himself into the darkened house. As Michael quietly shut the door, Jen snapped softly, "What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just go into people's houses anytime you want!" Then, she felt stupid for saying it since this was a man who'd snuck into many houses and had proven time and time again that he most certainly could get into any house anytime he chose. Looking around, Jen continued, "So what is the meaning of this? Where's the family who lives here?"

Michael flipped on a light switch and led Jen towards the large kitchen, which had a door next to the refrigerator. He opened the door and moved a step back so Jen could see. She moved her head to the side and found it was a garage with four bikes, but empty of cars. Looking back at Michael, Jen asked, "So, they're gone for the evening?"

Michael closed the door and pulled Jen along beside him to the kitchen. He opened up a cabinet and pulled out a box of popcorn and handed Jen a bag. Jen took the bag and asked, "What's this for?"

Michael pointed at something behind her and Jen turned around to find a microwave sitting in a corner next to a basket filled with fruit. Jen faced Michael and asked, "You want me to make popcorn? But that's stealing their food!"

He pointed at the microwave again with a slight glare in his eyes. Jen swallowed and went, "OK, OK. I don't see the point, but whatever!"

Jen placed the bag of microwavable popcorn in the microwave and pressed the start button. When the microwave came to life, Michael opened the refrigerator and pulled out a 2-liter bottle of Coke. Opening up another cabinet, he produced a small wine glass and poured the Coke inside it. Jen cocked an eyebrow when Michael held the wine glass with Coke out to her. When Jen gingerly took it, the microwave rang out, signaling that the popcorn was done. Her stomach growled and her mouth began to water as the smell of popcorn wafted through the kitchen. It had been such a long time since she'd had popcorn…

Taking the bag out of the microwave and pouring it into a glass bowl Michael had gotten out of the cabinet, Jen faced Michael again and asked, sarcastically, "OK, so what are we going to do with this? Pour it all over their bed sheets?"

Michael took hold of the bowl of the popcorn so roughly that Jen nearly spilled the glass of Coke and he headed out toward a darkened room next to the kitchen. Jen followed him and had to take a step back when Michael flipped the light on. It must be the family's living room. The room had a 40 inch Sony TV with a DVD player, two large leather couches, a DVD rack filled with thousands of DVD's listed alphabetically, a Playstation 2 system with dust gathering on it and an oak coffee table in front of the leather couch facing the TV.

Jen placed the glass of Coke on the coffee table and watched as Michael walked over to the DVD rack and bent his head looking at various titles. Jen's heart gave a squeeze when Michael pulled out a DVD and she cried, "You're not stealing that, are you?"

Instead of placing it into the pocket of his mechanic's uniform as Jen expected or smashing it with his foot, Jen was utterly surprised to see him placing the DVD into the DVD player and switch on the TV. Jen began to protest and shouted, "You can't do that! This isn't your house and that's not your movie!"

Michael seemed to be ignoring Jen's statements and sat down on the leather couch, placing the popcorn bowl next to him. He looked up at Jen and cocked his head toward the empty place next to him. Jen glared at him and said, "I am not sitting down and watching someone else's movie and eating someone else's food!"

Michael motioned for her to sit down with his head and his eyes looked irritated. Jen shook her head no and said, "Michael, I don't feel right about this. This isn't right! Besides, what if we get caught?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. Jen stood there stubbornly for a few seconds more till finally she sighed in exasperation, sat down so hard on the couch that some of the popcorn spilled onto the couch and snapped, "Fine! But after this movie is over, we are leaving! Understand?"

Michael seemed satisfied with her sitting down and handed her the popcorn bowl, which Jen snatched from Michael's hands. Jen looked onto the screen and saw the main menu for Tim Burton's movie, "Sleepy Hollow." Jen rolled her eyes and muttered, "Well, it is Halloween soon. Of course you'd pick this movie."

He handed her the remote and Jen pushed the play button before she placed it on the coffee table. Jen leaned back against the soft couch and decided to try and pretend that she wasn't watching a movie in a stranger's house and eating their popcorn and soda. As the movie started, Jen was at first very much annoyed and was very much aware of Michael's presence beside her, but when the movie came to the part where Ichabod Crane had arrived in Sleepy Hollow, Jen was unable to think of how uncomfortable she felt and managed to enjoy herself.

She had eaten a majority of the popcorn and a few sips of Coke from the wine glass when she noticed Michael had not eaten a bite of popcorn. As Ichabod Crane went on examine the body of the dead Widow Emily Winship, Jen took that opportunity to ask Michael if he wanted any popcorn. Michael seemed too interested in Ichabod cutting open the dead widow to pay any attention so she took that as a no. She'd gotten through most of the movie without a look from Michael who'd been staring at the screen still as a statue, until it came to the part where Ichabod had awaken from a nightmare and was being comforted by Katrina Van Tassel.

Whenever Jen had watched this movie back in Springwood years ago, she had always thought to herself, "If the man I loved were to have a nightmare, I'd comfort him and sing him back to sleep." Now, as she watched this part, she could feel Michael's eyes on her. Jen pulled her eyes away from the screen and glanced at Michael. He had an unexplainable look on his face and Jen could barely hear the movie's dialogue as Ichabod told Katrina that 'she has bewitched him' right before she takes him into her arms again. Then, Michael looked away from her and Jen looked back at the TV to see that the scene had changed. Throughout the rest of the movie, Michael did not look her way again till towards the end of the movie when Ichabod grabbed the headless horsemen's skull and threw it back to the horsemen.

Jen had been silently cheering on Ichabod as she always did when watching this movie and that had attracted Michael's attention. Jen was barely aware of him as her eyes were glued to the TV. His attention shifted back when the horseman's head was placed on his shoulders and the now non-headless horsemen, carried off the evil stepmother of Katrina. When the movie ended, Jen actually felt a little sad since it had been the first movie she'd watched in a while. She glanced at the clock on the DVD player and saw that it was 10:30 PM. Turning off the movie and quickly placing it back into the DVD box, Jen walked over to the large stack of DVD's and placed it back in its proper place. Sitting back onto the leather couch with Michael, she glanced at him and said, "Thank you…for this, I mean. I don't like that I had to sneak into someone else's house in order to watch this…but it's been awhile since I watched a movie and it felt rather…nice. So…thanks."

Michael blinked and was leaning forward to her rather slowly. Jen's eyes widened in surprise, as Michael pulled out a thin black piece of material and she shakily asked, "What are you doing?"

He placed the black cloth over her eyes and began to tie it around her head. Jen squirmed and cried out, "Michael, what the fuck are going to do? Get this thing off me!" When Michael had finished tying it, Jen's hands shot up and try and untie it, when one of Michael's hands caught Jen's wrists and held them down. Jen was laid down on the couch and she twisted beneath Michael and tried to kick him, but missed.

She continued to squirm beneath Michael's grasp, when she felt a soft pressure of lips gently place against her own. Jen went into shock…Michael had taken off his mask and was kissing her. When the lips pulled away from hers, Jen breathed deeply as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Before she had time to think, Michael's lips met hers again, this time with a different feeling to them. They were possessing…controlling as they placed and parted on Jen's lips, then rained small kisses on her cheeks. She sighed softly, yet inside her heart was racing with confusion. She wanted Michael to stop; yet she also liked the kisses…this time they were gentle, comforting. As Michael placed kisses down her soft neck, Jen had come to the conclusion that she just really didn't want to be blindfolded.

"Michael…" Jen gasped softly. "Please, take the blindfold off."

He was ignoring her wish as his kisses went to her collarbone and Jen sighed again. Then, she felt one of her hands being lifted from capture and her skin came into contact with roughness. She gasped as she felt the rough texture rub itself against her hand. It felt like sandpaper, yet it seemed familiar. It wasn't until her hand was placed against something silky that Jen realized what it was. That roughness had been Michael's face and her hand was currently laying on his hair…his real hair. She heard him sigh deeply as he began to kiss her throat gently.

Jen began to dig her fingers into Michael's hair. She felt Michael stop short as he felt her fingers in his hair, but then continued to kiss her. She turned her head to the side and tried to control her wits as her sex was beginning to grow warm. She was beginning to wonder whether this torment would ever stop when she heard the sound of a garage door opening. Jen stiffened beneath him gasped out loud as she felt Michael pull away from her and leap off the couch. Jen waved her arms about trying to think of what to do, when the blindfold was ripped off her eyes and Jen blinked twice to find Michael bending over her with his mask back on and a shaken look in his eyes. Before Jen could react, Michael grabbed her wrist roughly and raced her out through the French doors. Hiding behind one of the pillars on the back porch, Michael pressed Jen against him as Jen wrapped her arms around his middle out of fear.

Then, Jen realized with absolute horror that the popcorn bowl and the wine glass still lay on the coffee table. "Michael…" she started to shout, but Michael covered her mouth with his hand and glared at her.

"But Michael…" Jen tried to say through his hand, but the words came out muffled and unrecognizable. He pressed his hand tighter on her mouth and shook his head only once. Michael turned his head and looked through the French doors to see the family coming into the house. The family seemed to be acting normal and chatting about how their dinner at Olive Garden was enjoyable. When the mother made her way into the family room, Jen felt like throwing up and was truly terrified that she was about to get into big trouble. However, the mother took one look at the empty popcorn bowl and wine glass, she turned to her teenage children and said, "How many times do I have to tell you kids not to eat in the living room?"

"But Mom, I didn't eat in the living room!" the daughter protested.

"Me neither, Mom!" the son cried.

The mother shook her head and said, "Just because you kids are embarrassed, that doesn't mean you can lie. Now clean up this mess!"

"But Mom…" the kids whined, but their mother simply snapped, "Right now!"

Jen sighed in relief and she could feel Michael's hand loosen from her mouth. Since the family's backs were turned and were too preoccupied with the events taking place inside, Michael decided this was the opportunity to make their getaway. He took Jen's wrist again and briskly walked through the yard as Jen looked back to make sure that none of the family members had decided to come outside. When they had safely made it into the dark forest, Jen finally spoke and sighed, "That was close…too close."

She shrieked when she felt herself being lifted from the ground and placed into Michael's arms. Jen wrapped her arms around Michael's neck instinctively and cried, "Michael! As much as I appreciate not having to walk in the dark, don't scare me like that!"

Jen couldn't make out anything through the dark forest and squeezed her eyes shut since she was afraid that Michael would knock into trees or trip on a rock. She kept her eyes closed, hearing nothing but the sound of Michael's footsteps and the soft howling of the October wind. She finally opened her eyes when she felt Michael come to a stop. They were back in Haddonfield's cemetery and looking down, she could see the familiar manhole cover that led to the sewers.

After Michael gently lowered Jen to the ground and pulled the manhole cover away, he made a gesture as if to tell her to climb down the ladder. Jen glanced at Michael and dutifully went down it. "He thinks I'll run away if he goes down first," Jen thought as she climbed down the ladder then landed in the ankle deep water. She watched as Michael climbed down and when he landed beside her, he took hold of her wrist again and led her back to the room.

Handing Jen her nightgown that had laid on the bed, Michael turned and stepped back into the tunnels. Her eyes were full of surprise and a little of gratitude as Jen undressed. She thought back to the evening's events, Michael had been frightening as usual, but there had also been something different about him. Though Jen still couldn't figure out a word to describe the way he'd looked at her during the one scene in the movie, the look had seemed kind of human. Then, he'd blindfolded her and had kissed her. Jen sighed softly as she remembered the soft butterfly kisses Michael had given her. She'd been very frightened of course, but at the same time she'd been kind of…happy and it had felt good.

But this was Michael Myers; he wasn't supposed to be pleasurable or to make someone happy. Yet, when he'd kissed her, she'd felt something different, a feeling she'd never had before and couldn't describe even if she tried. Pushing her nightgown over her knees, she told Michael that he could come in. When he stepped through the door, Jen shyly hugged herself as she became aware of Michael's gaze on her. She sat down on the bed and kept her gaze on Michael as he stood on his side of the bed.

Jen still felt a little uncomfortable about sleeping next to Michael, but once she'd grown sleepy, it had been easier. Now, as she crawled under the blankets, she couldn't get the memory of Michael kissing her out of her mind. She bit her lip as Michael's arm wrapped around her waist and his masked face buried itself in her hair. She breathed uneasily and when she just couldn't take it anymore, she faced Michael who was still awake and asked, "Why did you kiss me like that?"

Michael blinked a couple of times, but then pulled her back down against him. Jen protested and snapped, "Answer me, why did you kiss me?"

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her as her head fell on his shoulder. Jen twisted her head and said, "Please Michael. How can I sleep after what happened? You think I can just forget this as easily as you can?"

Michael began to smooth out her hair and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. Jen was fighting the urge to fall asleep, as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Michael's breathing was like a lullaby in her ear and him stroking her hair only added on to Jen's tiredness. Her eyes stayed on Michael's, which had a tender look in them. As Michael's warmth spread across her body, Jen finally lost the battle of not sleeping.


	18. Promise

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer and Notes: I do not own the Halloween characters or Freddy Krueger…but Jen is my character! Thanks for all the great reviews you guys have sent…please send me some more; I really love getting reviews. Now, it's time for…Chapter 18! Enjoy!

**Chapter 18: Promise**

**October 27, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

"_Jen, I really don't think you should go out tonight!" Robin Blackwell called from her bedroom._

"_Oh, come on Mom. I promised Sara I'd go to the basketball game with her!" Jen called as she brushed through her hair. _

"_Jen, I really think it would be wise if you just stayed home tonight. Your father and I need you here right now," her mother said, coming into the hallway where Jen was standing._

"_Well I need to get out instead of moping around," Jen snapped. She regretted the words as soon as her mother's face paled with anger. _

"_You're grandparents have been missing for over a week and you call this mere moping?" Her mother's voice had raised a pitch high._

_Jen shook her head and retorted, "I'm not saying their disappearance isn't important. I'm probably just as worried as you are, but I don't think its right for me to sit around the house while you wait for any news on them. I'm almost a grown woman, Mom, I think I deserve a little freedom from this!" _

_As Jen was making her way downstairs, her mother said, "Jen, please reconsider this. Think of our feelings!"_

_Jen made her way to the door, turned her head toward her mother and said with a smile before shutting the door, "Don't worry about me, Mom. I'll be fine. See you around ten."_

_Jen walked onto the driveway and was about to open the door to her mom's Volkswagen New Beetle when she felt a rough hand on her shoulder and then turn her around. Her mother's eyes held an angry look in them and she snapped, "I thought I told you to stay home!"_

_Jen fell back against the car and gasped when she found her father standing next to her. He was glaring at her too as he growled, "You do as your mother tells you, you little bitch!" _

_Jen turned the other way, but found her brother next to her as well, but with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, Jen. You do as Mom tells you to do," he sneered._

_She watched on in horror as one by one, each of her families' eyes turned a glowing red. Her mother opened her mouth and snarled, "I'M YOUR MASTER! YOU'LL OBEY MY RULES!"_

_Shaking her head as if to try and block the image of this nightmare, she cried out, "No! This isn't real; none of you are real! NO! NO! NO!"_

_Then her shoulders were grabbed so roughly her head slammed against the window of the car. Jen's frightened eyes met her mother's glowing red ones as her mother began to smirk and sneered, "What's the matter, Blackwell? Frightened?" Then her mother's face transformed into the hideous, brunt face of Freddy Krueger who licked his lips greedily. Jen screamed as she tried to futilely pull away as she cried, "NO! NOT YOU!"_

_Freddy smirked and taking a deep breath of her and turning her around so that she was nose to nose with the car, he whispered, "Yes, me."_

_Jen let out a sob as she felt Freddy nuzzling the back of her head and his non-clawed hand wrapping itself around her waist. He let out a sigh and whispered, "Oh my dearest one. It's so good to see you alive and well, I'd been getting so worried I wouldn't get to bash your brains in."_

_She clenched her fist and whimpered, "What do you want from me?"_

"_Just to taste your blood in my mouth," Freddy answered in a husky voice. Jen gasped as Freddy's hand lowered downward and then began to stroke her sex from outside the clothing. Smirking, Freddy sighed, "And now that I think about it, I guess I wouldn't mind having a little of that too." He gave her sex a squeeze as if to empathize his point. Using his knifed finger to push back a strand of Jen's hair behind her ear, he breathed, "Now, my sweet Jen, time to die!"_

_He raised his knifed hand to strike Jen's heart and she shut her eyes tight in fear. When Jen didn't feel the sudden rush of pain from Freddy's claws, she opened her eyes and hugged herself in her. The scene had changed, now she was in her grandparents' house. She was standing in their living room, which was perfectly clean, but seemed to reek of a bad odor, an odor so bad Jen was gagging. The source of the smell seemed to be coming from the fireplace and when she turned her head to glance at it, there was nothing there. However, once she had reopened her eyes after closing them, she let out a bloodcurdling scream to find the bodies of her grandparents and their body parts lying askew in the fireplace._

_Her grandmother lifted her head, whose face had its eyes gorged out and a ripped open throat. "Why didn't you save us, Jen?" she asked with sorrow in her voice. _

_Her grandfather then lifted his head and asked, "Why didn't you save us, Jen?" _

_Jen began to back away from the room, tears filling her eyes and her grandparents began to chant, "Why didn't you save us, Jen? Why didn't you save us, Jen?"_

_Covering her ears and beginning sob now, Jen raced from the room and into the kitchen. When Jen stepped foot into the kitchen, she found the familiar face of her best friend Sara. Her eyes filled with tears of relief as she cried, "Sara! Thank god you're here!" She'd just pulled Sara into a hug before she looked down found a pool of blood surrounding them. Jen pulled out of the embrace and shrieked as she found Sara standing before her with her intestines spilling out and gashes covering her body._

_Sara reached her arm out to Jen, who'd begun to back away and cried, "He got me too, Jen! Why couldn't you have just stayed with me instead of running away?"_

_Letting out another shriek, Jen ran from the room and out the front door. She'd didn't make it past the porch steps since Freddy appeared before her and pulled her close to his disgusting form. As Jen struggled against his grasp, Freddy knelt into her ear and whispered, "You can't hide from me forever, Blackwell. I'll find you soon enough. I'll make you pay for the sins of your family, turn you into gravy and feast you for my dinner!"_

_Jen tried desperately to pull away from Freddy's evil grasp and managed to cry out, "What do you mean the sins of my family? What have they done to make you hate me so much?" _

"_Oh you'll find out soon enough, my little one," Freddy sneered and then began to lick her neck with his revolting tongue._

"_NOOOOO!" she screamed in terror. _

As Jen twisted and turned in his bed, Michael tried to shake her awake frantically. He'd been awake for a little more than an hour watching her sleep till without warning, she'd begun to scream. She'd been tossing and turning violently and screaming out 'No!' over and over again. He'd then been trying unsuccessfully to awaken her for the past five minutes, but it seemed as though this was a nightmare refusing to let her go. Still, Michael tried and tried again, but stopped short when she screamed out, "FREDDY!"

He cocked his head to the side and his heart gave a tight squeeze. Freddy? Who was this Freddy? Is it possible this Freddy had been a boyfriend of hers or…was her boyfriend? Michael's eyes narrowed and he began to shake with anger at the thought of her with someone else. Someone else holding her, looking at her, caressing her, sleeping next to her…

He shook his head and stared down at the screaming Jen; he was surprised at himself. Was he actually…jealous? He'd heard many people use this word many times, but he'd never actually felt that feeling before…or he didn't think he had. Pushing these annoying thoughts aside, he began to try and wake Jen up. After a few violent shakes didn't work, Michael finally resorted to something he didn't really want to do, but decided it seemed the easiest way to wake her up, he drew his hand back and smacked her across the face.

Jen's eyes flew open and she sat up, breathing hard and putting a hand to her burning cheek. She didn't seem to notice Michael's presence until he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She finally looked up at his masked face and after taking a few seconds to glance at him, she whispered, "Michael…"

Then, she shocked Michael's very soul as she burst into tears and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. He didn't moved at first because he was simply too overcome with surprise, but eventually his brain kicked into gear and he very slowly wrapped his arms around her.

Jen was sobbing hard now and she clung to Michael like a frightened child clung to its mother. For a while, they only sat on the bed holding each other; the only sounds emitted from the room were Jen's crying and Michael's breathing. Eventually though, Jen choked out between her sobs, "Please Michael…don't let him take me! Please don't let him take him!"

Michael pulled back from Jen's vice-like grip on him and cocked his head to the side in confusion. Jen looked up at him with big tears in her eyes and grabbing his shoulders, she yelped, "Please don't let him take me away! Kill him if he comes near!"

He was still very confused. Who did Jen want him to protect her from? Who didn't she want to take her away? Thinking back to Jen's persistent cries, the only name he recalled her mentioning in her sleep was someone named Freddy. Was it possible that this Freddy was not her boyfriend after all, but someone who'd caused her some harm? His suspicion was confirmed when Jen sobbed out, "Please don't let Freddy take me, Michael! He killed my family and my best friend and now he wants to kill me! He hates my family and I so much and I don't know why!"

Jen coughed hard and brushed away some tears, completely unaware that Michael's black eyes were filled with shock. Taking deep breaths, she wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and wailed, "Please…just don't let him take me. I'll do anything you want if you just don't let him take me! Please, Michael? Please?"

Michael gathered Jen back into the safety of his arms and began to rock her back and forth in his arms as she continued to cry in his mechanic's uniform, begging him again and again to please not let Freddy take her. Angry rage had filled his black heart, whoever this Freddy was, he would not get within five feet of Jen. Though he still didn't understand much about Jen's tragic situation or why on earth she should be so frightened of an ordinary human man, he did understand that this man had hurt Jen. If he ever met this Freddy, he would be sent to the bowels of hell for whatever pain he'd caused Jen. He would make sure of that!

Unfortunately, what Michael did not know was Freddy wasn't just an ordinary human man like he'd encountered and he was going to meet him soon. Above Haddonfield's sewer system, Freddy was continuing to brutally murder the teenagers of Haddonfield. He'd been on a killing spree all night, entering homes and their dreams. Yet, all night he'd still come up with nothing, how could that be? Had she turned fucking invisible or something? As Freddy finished off yet another teenager who knew nothing of Jen Blackwell's location, he snarled as the sun began to rise. Going off to hide away in a darkened warehouse, he growled, "Still no Blackwell. I haven't found her fucking location yet, but I will soon enough. I can feel it! She can't hide forever!"


	19. Jen's Story

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Halloween characters or Freddy Krueger…but Jen is my character! Thanks for the reviews…now it is time for Chapter 19. Enjoy it and love it! **Warning: This chapter contains lots of angst and explains a lot about Jen!**

**Chapter 19: Jen's Story**

**October 27, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

It seemed as though doom and gloom lived in the sewers of Haddonfield this day. After Michael patted her back and rocked her gently for a while, Jen seemed to have calmed a little. He gave her a breakfast of dried Special K, which she'd eaten very little of. Sometimes while she'd chewed on her cereal, she'd seemed to stare off into space; perhaps remembering the terrible nightmare she'd endured. When Michael had waved his hand in her face, she'd snapped back into reality and began eating again. Once she'd finished, Michael had sat down next to her but gathered up the rope so that he could tie her up then leave to do his daily killing spree. However, Jen clearly had other ideas since she grabbed his arm and whimpered softly, "Please don't go."

Michael stared down at her with surprise, but had still held the rope in his hands. She took hold of the arm that held the rope and looked into his eyes with a pleading look. "Michael, please don't leave. Maybe you could give the Haddonfield people a break today?" Fearing she'd said the wrong thing, Jen continued, "I don't mean to try and tell you what to do, it's just that…well, I… I…I don't want to be alone. Please…just stay here with me, I promise its just for today and I'll never ask this of you again."

He gazed at her and Jen looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He cocked his head at her in thought, but then dropped the rope onto the floor and cradled her in his arms. He would not be killing today. Jen actually responded to Michael's embrace by wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering loud enough so he could hear, "Thanks."

He then rose up from the edge of the bed and carried her to the top of bed. Jen allowed him to lay her on the bed and tuck her in without any complaints. She hadn't even had a problem with him walking over to his side of the bed and lying beside her on top of the covers. However, when Michael had drawn her into his arms again and caressed her in the way he had the night before she fell asleep, Jen drew the line. She pulled away just a little from him, looked into his black eyes and stated, "I don't want to sleep."

He cocked his head to the side, then removed his hand on top of her head and laid it on her waist. Jen sat up on the bed and sighed, "I just don't think I can sleep now…maybe not ever again without difficulty."

She thought back to the horrifying images in her dream, her family's eyes glowing a dangerous scarlet red…her grandparents' dead corpses with gorged out eyes…Sara's torn throat…Freddy's evil smirk and burning touch…the voices berating her and demanding to know why she hadn't saved them…

Jen was snapped out of her trance when she felt a cold hand on her cheek. Letting out a small gasp, she turned her head and sighed in relief when it was only Michael, whose eyes were filled with confusion and worry. "You must be wondering what the hell's wrong with me, huh? I'm sorry you have to put up with this; I don't mean to be so depressing, but you don't know what I've been through."

An inquiring look came into Michael's eyes and though he couldn't talk, Jen could sense that he wanted to know what it was she'd been through. Jen looked down at the blankets and said with an uncomfortable edge in her tone, "I don't think now is the best time for me to tell you about it." Michael looked somewhat annoyed and Jen saw this and replied quickly, "I'll tell you eventually, Michael. Just let me have some time to forget about it for a while."

He put his hand on her shoulder somewhat roughly and when Jen looked into his eyes, she found that their expression had changed. Frustration now laid Michael's eyes and inside he was feeling very agitated. After giving up his time of killing people just so she wouldn't have to be alone today, he felt he deserved some type of explanation.

Jen swallowed nervously, but snapped, "All right, I'll tell, but don't blame me if the story bothers you." She frowned in disapproval that she was about to expose the story of her life to Michael Myers, but cleared her throat and began.

"Basically I was born and raised in Springwood, Ohio. Springwood's known for a lot of horrific events by this evil man named Freddy Krueger who's killed a lot of innocent kids. One day the parents of Springwood decided they'd had enough of him and burned him to death. Funny thing is though, he came back to life because Hell offered him a chance to gain the power of entering people's dreams, making them a reality and he accepted. So, ever since then he's been entering children and teenagers' dreams and killing them."

Michael cocked his head to side and Jen said, "Yes, I know it's a little confusing but that's the best way I can describe it. Let's just say that in other words, Freddy's not a normal human and possesses dangerous powers. Anyhow, I lived a normal life in Springwood with parents, a little brother and one close best friend named Sara. I spent sixteen, carefree years doing all things normal teenagers do, you know, going to school, learning how to drive and going out with friends. I was one of the best students in my class and had never had a single detention."

Jen smiled in spite of herself as she remembered the good old days of two years ago. Michael stared at her intently as he tried envisioning Jen doing these things…in a life he had never known or hadn't even wanted to know for a long time. Listening to her descriptions, life really didn't seem as bad as he'd led himself to believe, it sounded like a fairy tale.

Jen's gaze darkened as she remembered what had happened next, but started up again.

"Then, two years ago, the day before my brother's birthday we invite my grandparents over to have dinner with us to celebrate. We call them on the phone and they agree to come. The next day rolls around and they never show up, didn't even call or anything. We call them at the house at first, but they don't answer each time. My dad then drives over to their house to see what's up, but when he gets there, he doesn't find either of them there. The strange thing is, their car was still in the garage. There wasn't a trace of blood or anything; it was like they'd just disappeared. So we call the police and they start looking for them. A week goes by and we still hear nothing; no one in Springwood had seen them. Needless to say, my family was a real wreck about the whole situation.

"Meanwhile, I was trying to enjoy school life in order to stop worrying. It was pretty successful since Sara always had new ideas on how to have fun. Then, on Halloween night there's this basketball game at my school and she encourages me to go. My parents tried to talk me out of it since they wanted me to stay home, but being the stubborn idiotic fool I was, I didn't listen and went out."

Jen swallowed as she felt the string of tears fill her eyes. She wished she could just stop with the story and forget about it, but Michael was still waiting, expecting her to go on. Clearing her throat and fighting back the urge to cry, she went on.

"So I got out, had fun watching a basketball game and after a bite to eat with Sara, I headed home. When I pulled into the driveway all the lights in the house were out. Normally my family leaves the lights on around ten o' clock so I was a little surprised. I got in and turned on all the lights and I didn't see any of them around. Then I went upstairs and it was so quiet there. I eventually opened my parents doors and…and…"

After she'd choked on that last 'and,' everything fell apart. She had lost the losing battle of not crying and the tears came like a volcano erupting. Covering her face with her hands in embarrassment, Jen finally let out the tears she'd been holding for so long. She continued to cry for a long time and could feel her heart breaking inside. When she lifted her hands from her face, she was utterly surprised to find herself in Michael's arms. Her tear filled eyes made their way to Michael's, whose usually cold eyes had some warmth in them.

Letting out a soft gasp, she whispered, "Sorry, but its just so hard. My family didn't deserve what happened to them, they were good people who loved me. Anyway, after I saw them, I was so scared…so terrified and I just stood there staring and screaming. Eventually, I just got up and ran away. I didn't even use the car, I just ran down all ten blocks to Sara's house. The police came and sent rewards for any information on who did this to my family. I couldn't sleep at first since I was so traumatized by the whole thing, but then Sara's dad gave me some sleeping pills and that knocked me out. I went to sleep and at first my dreams seemed normal enough. Then everything started to turn black and there were these thorn-like ropes twisting around my arms and legs. I tried to get away, but they just held me tighter. That's when _he_ showed up!"

Jen shuddered and clung to Michael's mechanic's uniform fearfully as the tears began to form again and she laid her head on his chest. Closing her eyes tight, she shakily recalled, "He just smirked at me and said that he was going to take me as he'd taken my family. When he touched me, it felt like…like fire, as if it were burning my skin. He was hitting me with his non-clawed hand for a while, just slapping my face while he laughed. Then, he started kissing me…licking my neck…rubbing himself on me…he used his knife fingers to tear off my clothes…"

She stopped talking to let out a sob in her throat and found that Michael's eyes had narrowed into two angry slits and his arm around her shoulder had tightened in a possessive way. Jen brushed away a tear and looked down at the blankets again.

"He was starting to tear off his own clothes and it seemed as though he was going to rape me. He would've…but as he was positioning himself to…to rape me, the next thing I knew, I was lying on the spare bed in Sara's room and Sara was standing over me with a worried look on her face. I told her everything that happened and after that, there was no doubt in my mind that Freddy had killed my family. She wanted to tell her parents, but I wouldn't let her and Springwood has a rule about not saying Freddy's name since they think that by forgetting him, they'll be safe. I spent a lot of time thinking about the dream and what I should do, but eventually I came up with a plan. I told Sara that I needed help getting out of Springwood and had to go somewhere else. She didn't want me to go, she wanted me to stay here with her family."

Jen looked into Michael's masked face and after letting out another gut wrenching sob, she wailed, "I didn't want to leave Springwood…I wanted to stay and live with Sara and her family, but I just couldn't let them be in harm's way for protecting me. I thought, if I go away and leave Springwood, maybe Freddy would leave her family alone…maybe he'd leave the people of Springwood alone and kill me without anyone else being hurt…but I was wrong! In my dream last night, I saw Sara and she said Freddy had gotten her. He got her somehow, I just know it!"

She allowed some hot tears to trail down her cheeks as she let out some more sobs of pure agony. She buried her face in Michael's mechanic's uniform and her sobs became muffled. Michael began to stroke her hair and rock her gently. Inside, many different emotions ran through his brain and his heart was tugged with an emotion he could only describe as pity and maybe…sadness for Jen and the terrible situation she'd been through. Yet, he was also filled with hatred toward Freddy for hurting Jen…for killing her family and her close friend…for nearly raping her…

He wished Freddy were here at this very moment so he could wrap his hands around his throat and suffocate him, and then he'd take his butcher knife and stab the living daylights out of him. He almost wished he could go out and kill some of the Haddonfield residents in order to control this rage inside him, but Jen needed him and for now he'd have to put aside his rage and comfort her as best he could.

After Jen had spent a good deal of time crying, she managed to brush away some of the tears on her face and sniffled, "Sorry again."

Michael got up from the bed and after rummaging through the bags of assorted groceries he climbed back onto the bed and gave her a box of tissues. Jen opened the box and blew her nose. Throwing the tissue onto the floor, she actually crawled back into Michael's arms and whispered, "Thanks. Well, as I was saying before I acted up again…"

Michael blinked and shook his head once to try to tell her that she didn't have say anymore. She laughed bitterly and sighed, "It's all right. Might as well tell you the rest since I got this far. Anyhow, Sara and I made plans to leave Springwood that night after Sara's parents went to bed and we just drove and drove. We ended up here in Haddonfield and I decided to stay here since it was a good distance away from Springwood. After Sara left, I spent the next two years stealing jewelry, and then selling it to local thugs in the hope I'd get a place of my own or at least make enough money to start a life of my own. I slept in mostly in trashcans or occasionally found a cardboard box. I got new clothes about once a month with some of the money I'd earned from the jewelry I stole. All I could ever afford was a shirt and some pants. Clothes were probably the only things I'd bought without stealing. Then, I'd met up with a new thug who'd promised me a thousand dollars if I stole a Peridot necklace for him. I stole it and met up with him, but he tricked me and tried to take advantage of me…just like Freddy had tried to rape me, but then you came along and now here I am."

Jen sighed and finished with much relief, "Well, now I've told you just about everything that happened. I guess it explains a little about me, huh?"

She looked back into his eyes and her own eyes widened in surprise. He had that look in his eyes…the look he'd had before he'd kissed at the house they'd broken into. Jen opened her mouth to say something, but Michael had already gotten out the piece of black cloth and placed it over her eyes.


	20. Feelings

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halloween characters or Freddy Krueger or the song, **"Have I Told You Lately?"** by Rod Stewart…but Jen is my character! Thanks for sending those reviews to me, because of the good amount reviews I got on the last chapter **(hint: if you send me lots of reviews, I update faster)**…I've decided to reward you by updating…with Chapter 20!! Enjoy this and love it! **Also, this chapter will have physical contact between Michael and Jen!**

**Chapter 20: Feelings**

**October 27, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

After Jen had her eyes firmly covered with the black cloth, Michael held her wrists to her side with one hand while his other hand was pulling off his mask. When he'd freed his face of the mask, he placed it at his side and knelt down to Jen's face. His lips connected with hers; he always started out gently, and from within their kiss, he could hear Jen gasp. He allowed a smile to play across his lips before he kissed her again, this time with confidence. He moved to kiss the side of her mouth, then traveled up her rosy cheeks. He planted a kiss everywhere on her cheek, almost as if he were trying to take away to memories of Freddy slapping her from her mind.

When he'd finished thoroughly kissing her right cheek, he kissed the top of her nose and began to make his way to her left cheek. While thoroughly kissing her left cheek, his one hand was keeping Jen's hands from reaching to untie the black cloth from her eyes while his other hand was sliding from her hair to her chest. Giving her cheek a parting kiss, he moved his kisses down her neck slowly. Jen let out another gasp and that encouraged Michael to continue. He was so caught up in his passion that an idea struck his head. As he'd started kissing her throat, he gently licked the soft skin below his mouth. Suddenly, Jen began to moan with displeasure and cried, "Please…no."

Michael was confused at first as he continued to lick her neck, but when he looked at her unhappy face, he felt as though he'd been hit with a cement truck. Freddy had licked Jen's neck like this and it was probably triggering bad memories for her. Michael gently kissed the spots he'd licked Jen's neck as if to apologize for what he'd done. It seemed to work since when he looked up, her face was still confused but the fear was gone.

After gently kissing Jen's neck, his free hand began to gently unbutton her nightgown. As each undone button revealed more of her naked skin, Michael was sure to give it a kiss. When he'd finally finished with the last button, he pulled apart the folds of the nightgown and her breasts were bared out to him. Jen had clenched her fists, but she didn't seem to be thrashing about. Michael knelt his head again and began to kiss her bare breast. It felt soft beneath his lips, so tender. As they made their way to her erect nipple, he placed his mouth on it and began to suck on it, while his free hand was busy caressing her other breast.

Jen's head turned from side to side, but she let out a soft moan of pleasure. He continued to suck her nipple, which was now quite hard in his mouth. He gently grazed the side of it with his teeth and Jen let out another cry. When he'd finished with the nipple, he gave it a final kiss and moved his head to suck on the other one while his free hand moved to caress the nipple previously attended to. The other nipple was just as soft as the one before had been, but this time as he sucked the second one, he laid his tongue on it and began to lick it in a circular motion. He did this same motion with his fingers on her first nipple.

As Michael continued this, Jen felt her emotions battle among each other. In the smart part of her brain, a voice was screaming that what Michael was doing was not the time to be doing this and how he should be respecting her body because of what she had told him. However, this was quite different from when Freddy and the other cruel men had touched her and tried to rape her. Their touches had been hurried, rough and had been full of nothing but pure lust. When Michael touched her there was some possessiveness, but there was something else too. Though his caresses were at the moment very sexual and controlling, he was gentle as he caressed her bare breast. His teeth had just now grazed her nipple as they had before, but he'd never bitten it as Freddy or the others might've.

Meanwhile, Michael had finished sucking on her other nipple by giving it a parting kiss as well. As his kissing trailed beneath her breasts, his hand was trailing downward as well. As his hand neared her sex, Jen then twisted her body fiercely and cried, "Please don't!"

Michael's hand stopped short as he recalled what had happened the last time he'd touched her there. She'd been angry with him and had begged him not to hurt her anymore. He didn't want to have those terrible words aimed at him again and Michael had a pretty good feeling that Freddy might've touched her at this particular area. Though he did feel a little pained to do this, he traveled his hand back up her neck and settled for entwining his fingers in her hair. Jen had stopped twisting and seemed to settle beneath him. He laid her hands, which he'd trapped earlier on his shoulders so he could use his left hand to button her nightgown back. He kept his eye on her freed hands every now and then to make sure she wouldn't try to undo the blindfold over her eyes.

Jen breathed softly beneath him and kept her hands on his shoulders. Though she was quite sure she looked calm on the outside, inside she was incredibly confused about her feelings for Michael. She still didn't like the fact that she was blindfolded or had been kidnapped by him, but she no longer felt repulsed when Michael touched her and in some ways it was nice staying with him. It was gave her someone to talk to and she didn't have worry if she would eat and when he'd held her in his arms like he had this morning and most times when she slept, she actually felt…safe. Safe? A word no one should ever feel when it came to Michael Myers, but yet, whenever he held her close, she couldn't help but feel as though no one could hurt her…not even Freddy Krueger.

When Michael had finished buttoning her nightgown, he was surprised when Jen wrapped her arms around his neck and seemed to be pulling him down toward her a little. He complied and bent closer to her. He gently placed a kiss on her lips and was shocked further when Jen returned his kiss rather shyly. She seemed shocked herself when he'd looked down at her face, as if she was unsure of her actions. Yet, whatever feelings of uncertainty she had didn't stop her from returning another shy kiss Michael had planted on her lips. Michael shook her head in confusion after he pulled his head away, untangled her arms from his neck and placed her hands on his shoulders again. This was all too much for him to take, he had had to fight back some of his urges while kissing her and he'd received his first kiss from someone. Why had she returned his kiss? And why was he feeling so different than before she'd returned his kiss?

Jen was feeling her own confusion as well. When Michael had kissed her, she had felt as though a force inside of her was making her kiss him back. In Springwood, she had only kissed a boy in school once and that had turned out to be a waste of time and boring. However, when she'd kissed Michael, she'd felt as though a part of her had come back to life, but how could that happen by a mere kiss? As she waited expectantly for what was to happen next as she felt Michael untangle her arms from his neck. Shortly after that, she was surprised to find the blindfold ripped from her eyes. After blinking a few times, Jen looked up to find Michael staring down at her with wild eyes and with his mask on. Inside, she felt a feeling that could only be described as disappointment. He had put his mask back on without her seeing his face.

Jen swallowed and finally found her voice when she asked, "Why do I have to be blindfolded each time you kiss me? And why did you kiss me like that again?"

Michael blinked and shook his head once. Jen sighed and asked sadly, "Will you answer me or at least speak to me?"

Again, Michael shook his head no. Jen sighed again and looking away from him she whispered, "I was afraid of that."

Silence passed between them for a while till Michael got up from the bed and stood in front of Jen on her side of the bed. Jen sat up and asked, "What is it?"

Michael bent down and handed Jen her clothes. She took them from Michael and asked, "You want me to put my clothes on?"

He nodded once and then left for the tunnels. "Wait!" Jen called to Michael's retreating form.

Michael turned his head back at her and Jen asked, "Why do you want me put my clothes on again?"

He turned away and started to head back toward the tunnels when Jen cried out with fear, "Did I do something wrong? Have you decided to kill me?"

Michael stopped short and faced her as he walked back toward her. Jen's heart caught in her throat as Michael took her face in his hands and placed his masked lips against hers. When her eyes met his after the masked lips parted from hers, she found his eyes had a tender look about them, almost as if they held hurt feelings. Jen's heart gave a squeeze and she whispered, "I'll take that as a no."

He pulled away from her and walked towards the tunnels. Even after Michael had disappeared from the room, Jen still continued to stare at the emptiness. Eventually she managed to get back to reality and started to undress. Her breasts were still a little damp from when Michael had sucked on them and seeing them erect brought the memory of how his tongue had gazed them ever so gently. Jen shuddered just a little, but threw on her clothes quickly. After the trench coat was wrapped around her body and her boots had been thrown on, she called out to Michael that she was ready.

When he'd reentered the room, he took hold of her wrist and began to pull her along through the tunnels. Jen followed him quietly, but wondered where the hell they were going. The last time he'd planned something like this they'd broken into someone's home and watched a movie. Was he planning to do that again? After he pushed the manhole cover aside and climbed up the latter, she climbed after him. Then, he'd pulled her up and pushed the manhole cover back, while Jen noticed that once again it was late in the evening that there were hardly any people around. Like the last time, Michael had pulled Jen into the dark forest in the cemetery and Jen finally asked, "Are we breaking into any houses like the last time?"

However, this time the walk in the forest was quite different than before. Michael had gone a different route since they had not passed the stream she'd seen yesterday. After nearly tripping into the pile of leaves, Jen had been about to ask Michael again of where they were going when she heard saw some neon lights of red, blue and yellow. When they'd cleared the forest, she found a street corner with many different kinds of people dressed in costumes and entering a brick building with the sign that said, "Dirk's Club," and beneath it, a banner that read, "PRE-HALLOWEEN PARTY!" Jen cocked an eyebrow at Michael and asked, "Interesting, but one question. How are we supposed to get in? I'm sure it costs money, which I'm sure you don't have."

There was a slight gleam in Michael's eyes and Jen's mouth dropped open when he pulled from his pocket two twenty-dollar bills. She then rolled her eyes and continued, "Unless of course you stole money from some poor innocent person."

Pulling Jen along across the street, his hand shifted from her wrist to placing his hand in hers. Jen stared down at their entwined fingers; with them holding hands like this, they looked like a couple. When they'd reached the entrance, a man wearing a Devil costume eyed them quite strangely, but said in a dull voice, "That'll be ten bucks."

Michael handed the man one of the twenties and the man in gave Michael a ten back. Then, the man eyed Michael and stated, "Quite the costume choice."

Michael's hand clenched in Jen's and Jen grinded her teeth in pain and nervousness. "Well, it is soon Halloween and you're supposed to scare people on Halloween, right?" Jen asked the man.

The man stared at Jen confusedly and said, "Yeah."

Jen then frowned and asked, "So, why not wear a Michael Myers costume? I mean, he is supposed to be the world's most frightening killer."

The man then smirked and asked, "And what are you supposed to be anyway, sweetheart? A prostitute?"

Michael's eyes narrowed and he seemed to look as though he'd ripped out his butcher knife and slash the man. Quickly, Jen forced a smile on her face and lied, "Why, yes. How'd you guess?"

Michael stared down at her with some surprise, but Jen continued to smile. The man in the devil costume soon grinned back and said, "You're OK, sweetheart. I bet the real Myers does end up with a prostitute fucking him after he kills. Maybe he kills the whores after fucking them."

Michael was venomously glaring at the man and Jen continued to plaster a smile on her face, pretended to laugh and said, "Well, maybe. You'll have to ask him if you see him."

The ignorant man laughed and said," You have a nice time, sweetheart." Then he thumped Michael on the back and added, "Great Myers costume, buddy. Very believable."

Jen was growing more afraid than ever as Michael's eyes were narrowed into slits and she pulled an angry Michael with her inside and called back to the man, "Yes, thank you sir."

When she and Michael had gone inside, Jen stood on her toes and whispered in Michael's masked ear, "What did you think you were doing? You can't kill someone in broad daylight!"

Michael's glare had vanished, but he gave Jen an annoyed look. Jen shook her head and whispered, "Just because he says something you don't like, doesn't mean you have to kill him!"

Then, Michael pulled her along and they came to the bar section of the club where the dance floor was behind them. All around them, people were wearing costumes, but there was no one attempting to dress like Michael Myers. As they sat down on the bar stools, Jen looked at Michael and said in a low voice, "Don't kill anyone while we're here, OK?"

Their gaze was interrupted when a woman wearing a headband with cat ears on top and drawn on whiskers on her face handed them menus and said in a bored voice, "What can I get you?"

Michael nodded once at Jen who grabbed the menu from the table and flipped through it frantically. When she found the drink portion of the menu, she said the first words that came to mind, "I'll have a Coke, please. And to eat, I'll have a burger and some chips."

The woman wrote that down and when she looked at Michael, he shook his head once. She cocked her eyebrow and asked, "Nothing at all?"

Jen cleared her throat and lied, "He ate all ready."

The woman shrugged her shoulders and muttered, "OK, burger and chips with Coke coming up."

Jen faced Michael and whispered, "I don't like lying to people, you know. It's very unnerving."

Michael continued to gaze at her. Jen looked at the surroundings, the room was lighted with neon blue lights and various candles. Orange and black balloons were placed on the ceiling along with fake spider webs. There was a DJ in the corner of the room playing "Enter Sandman," by Metallica, and the costumed bodies of Haddonfield citizens were grinding each other on the dance floor. This was a quite a strange party for a town who'd been through many horrific murders. Jen looked back at Michael and asked jokingly, "So, is this where you go throughout the day while I'm stuck in the sewers?" She shook her head and laughed a little saying, "I'm just joking. I'm sure hey don't have costume parties here very often. This is a nice change of scenery though."

Jen then looked up to find the waitress leaving Jen's plate of food in front of her and said dully, "Call if you anything."

"Thank you," Jen called before she drove into her plate. She closed her eyes happily as she consumed her burger…perhaps the best burger she'd ever had. She looked up at Michael and said, "Are you sure you won't eat? You should try this burger, its really good."

Michael shook his head no and Jen shrugged her shoulders and said, "Oh well, your loss."

She made quick work of her burger and fries, and then as she was finishing off her Coke she heard the DJ shout out, "OK, you crazy kids, we're gonna go a little slow now, so grab you're partner and prepare for a romantic dance."

Jen watched as the dancers wrapped their arms around each other and smiled. She was watching them for a while, when she felt a cold hand touch her arm. She looked up to find Michael staring at her and taking her hand in his again. Jen asked him, "What is it?"

Michael pulled her off the bar stool and led her out to the dance floor. Jen stared at him with surprise as he took her in his arms. As the song began to start, Jen noticed that others had begun slow dancing and wrapped her arms around Michael's neck.

**Have I Told You Lately that I love you?**

**Have I told you there's no one else above you?  **

**Fill my heart with gladness; Take away all my sadness,**

**Ease my troubles; that's what you do.**

Jen was gazing into Michael's black eyes, unaware that a couple had looked at them funny. Michael was holding Jen quite closely, almost forgetting that the annoying people of Haddonfield were around him. It almost felt as though it was just he and Jen in the room alone.

**For the morning sun in all its glory,  **

**Meets the day with hope and comfort too,  **

**You fill my life with laughter; somehow you make it better,  **

**Ease my troubles, that's what you do.**

**There's a love less defined,  **

**And it's yours and its mine, **

**Like the sun.  **

**And at the end of the day,  **

**We should give thanks and pray, **

**To The One, to The One.**

Jen was feeling quite comfortable in Michael's arms as the disco ball above the ceiling descended slowly and lights began to twinkle around them. Michael looked up in confusion at them and Jen laughed saying, "It's not anything life threatening. Don't worry."

**Have I Told You Lately that I love you?  **

**Have I told you there's no one else above you? **

**Fill my heart with gladness; Take away all my sadness, **

**Ease my troubles, that's what you do.**

When the song had finished, the people around them pulled away from each other and were starting up to begin another fast dance. Michael gingerly removed Jen from his arms and took her hand again. He led her off the dance floor and began to head towards the doorway. Jen followed him out and was grateful to see that the man wearing the devil costume was too preoccupied with another costumer to comment on her and Michael. After they had safely run across the street and into the dark forest, Michael swept Jen into his arms like he had last night.

**There's a love less defined,  **

**And it's yours and its mine,  **

**Like the sun.  **

**And at the end of the day,  **

**We should give thanks and pray,  **

**To The One, to The One.**

As Michael walked through the dark forest, Jen's arms tightened around Michael's neck again and she closed her eyes since she was a little worried he'd knock into a tree. She decided to distract herself by recalling the evening's events…saving that ignorant man from Michael's wrath…eating at the bar…slow dancing with Michael…She couldn't recall having a night of fun before. Though her time there had been short, it had been enough to leave her with some good memories during this terrible time in her life.

**Have I Told You Lately That I Love you?  **

**Have I told you there's no one else above you? **

**Fill my heart with gladness, Take away all my sadness,  **

**Ease my troubles, that's what you do.**

When Michael had finished walking through the dark forest and into Haddonfield's Cemetery, he looked down to find Jen had fallen asleep and her head was snuggled against his chest. He untangled her arms from around his neck for the second time that day and threw her over his shoulder gently as he lifted the manhole cover, climbed down some of the latter, then pushed the manhole cover back over the entrance. After he'd finished descending the latter, he placed Jen in his arms again and carried her back to his domain.

**Take away all my sadness; Fill my life with gladness,  **

**Ease my troubles, that's what you do.**

Michael reached the bed and laid Jen down on it. He removed her trench coat and was pulling off her black boots. He couldn't resist looking her body up and down, but made no move to remove any other parts of clothing on her. He lifted her legs and tucked her in, making sure she was warm. Assured that she was comfortable, Michael walked over to his side of the bed and after pulling off his own boots, he crawled onto the bed beside her, drawing her into his arms before falling asleep.

**Take away all my sadness; fill my life with gladness, **

**Ease my troubles, that's what you do.**


	21. Encounter

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halloween characters or Freddy Krueger…but Jen is my character! Again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews I received for the last chapter…**(like I said, because I got so many reviews, I update faster)**. Now it's time for Chapter 21…love it and enjoy it!! **Also, this entire Chapter will be on Michael's POV, and Freddy will make an appearance!!**

**Chapter 21: Encounter**

**October 28, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

"_**KILL, MICHAEL! YOU MUST KILL EVERYONE!"**__ a loud screeching voice demanded. Michael was surrounded by darkness, his butcher knife in hand. The voice was back as it was always did every night, taunting him…trying to control him. He had to try and ignore it; he had to prove that he was in control and not that voice. _

"_**YOU MUST KILL, MICHAEL! KILLING IS THE ONLY WAY TO RID YOURSELF OF YOUR NO GOOD FAMILY!"**__ The voice was getting harsher and loud and Michael shut his black eyes, he had to ignore it, he just had to. _

"_**YOU KNOW YOU MUST KILL JEN BLACKWELL. SHE'S DESTROYING YOU…MAKING YOU SOFT…STOPPING YOU FROM KILLING ALL THAT YOU SHOULD!"**__ the voice shrieked. Michael swung his butcher knife in the air, hoping to kill the source of that voice. _

"_**LOOK AT YOURSELF! TAKING HER TO LOCAL BARS AND WATCHING SCARY MOVIES! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO YOU ARE? YOU ARE MICHAEL MYERS…THE BOGEYMAN…A MURDERER…A MONSTER!"**_

_Still swinging the butcher knife futilely in the air, Michael could feel the rage, as well as fear building up inside him. He couldn't allow this voice to tell him what to do. He made the decisions in his life, not some unknown voice!_

"_**YOU'RE JUST AVOIDING ALL THIS JUST SO YOU CAN FUCK HER AND PRAY THAT SHE'LL LOVE YOU! YES, I KNOW YOU WANT HER AND NOT JUST IN BODY…I'VE SEE THAT PATHETIC LOOK IN YOUR EYES WHENEVER SHE'S NEAR! YOU WANT TO FUCK HER SO BAD AND YET YOU ALSO WANT HER TO LOVE YOU, DON'T YOU, YOU SORRY PRICK?"**_

_Michael had now knelt on the floor, covering his ears. He couldn't bear to listen to anymore of this; he had to make the voice stop somehow._

"_**AWWW, CAN'T HANDLE BEING TOLD THE TRUTH? WELL, LET ME ASK YOU THIS, MICHAEL? DO YOU REALLY THINK SHE'LL OPEN HER LEGS FOR A MURDERER UNLESS SHE'S FORCED? SHE'S A YOUNG, SEXY TEENAGE GIRL AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE WHO LIVES HIS LIFE SLAUGHTERING INNOCENTS! YOU DO REALIZE SHE'S DYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU, RIGHT MYERS? AFTER ALL, YOU DID KIDNAP HER AND TAKE HER AWAY HER FREEDOM; SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU! AND NO ONE, ESPECIALLY HER WILL EVER LOVE YOU!"**_

_Damn it, why wouldn't that voice leave him alone? Michael closed his eyes hard, his hands pressed tighter over his ears, his butcher knife still clenched in one hand._

"_**KILL HER, MICHAEL! KILL HER NOW!!!!"**_

Michael's eyes flashed open and he frantically looked about. There was a dull light in the room from the few light bulbs throughout the sewers and he could hear the faint sound of water running from far away. When he looked down, he heard gentle breathing and was relieved to find that Jen was still asleep. She was snuggled next to him with her arms wrapped around him in an embrace. Her hair veiled her face, so Michael pushed the long silky strands back to reveal a calm face that was no doubt dreaming peaceful dreams. At least one of them could have a slumber devoid of nightmares. He couldn't tell what time it was down here in the sewers and even if he could, there was no way Michael could fall asleep again. So to pass the time, he did what he'd done these past few mornings and watch Jen sleep before she woke up.

Yet, as Michael watched the sleeping girl cuddled next to him, he couldn't get the memory of the words the voice had said to him out of his mind…telling him that he was a mistake…that he was waiting for something that would never happen…that he loved Jen…Love, what was that anyway? He'd hear that word before and had heard many girls say to their boyfriends that they loved them, but he'd never understood what it was or what it meant.

However, he did know that whenever he looked at Jen, he felt differently than he did with other people. Whenever he looked into the eyes of a stranger or a citizen of Haddonfield, he felt nothing but hatred toward them. Now as he looked at Jen, he felt a fondness for her…maybe more than that, but he didn't know if it was this 'love.' Yes, he and Jen had slept in the same bed for the past eight days, he'd made her smile at least once or twice and she had even returned his kisses for the first time last night, but did that necessarily mean he was in love with her or that she might at some point love him?

This was all too confusing and Michael didn't want to think about it, not now. He nearly jumped when he felt Jen softly stir beneath him, but she only snuggled closer to him and tightened her embrace on him. When Jen was still in his arms again, Michael slowly removed his mask and laid it behind him on his side of the large bed. He laid his face on the top of her head and took a deep breath to inhale the scent of her hair. Michael closed his eyes contently…she smelled like lavender with a hint of vanilla. He bent his head so that his black eyes were on level with her closed ones and slowly planted a small kiss on her lips. Jen stirred a little, but didn't open her eyes as he planted another kiss on her. Michael began nuzzling her skin, taking in her scent and feeling her soft skin caress his burnt face. As he traveled down her neck, he laid soft, butterfly kisses where he had nuzzled her. He was nuzzling and kissing her collarbone when he felt her arms tighten around his shoulders and pull him close so that his head lay beneath her throat.

At first he had allowed himself a quick glance to make sure Jen hadn't awakened, but when he saw she was still asleep, he relaxed and allowed himself to be held…just this once. He rubbed his cheek against the soft satin nightgown she wore and let out a barely audible sigh of content as his hand caressed her side. He grew a little nervous again when he felt one of Jen's hands move from his shoulders to his hair. He flicked his eyes upward again, she was still asleep, but her hand was now stroking through his shoulder length brown hair. Michael's first initial reaction was to pull away, but he also didn't want to pull away. No one had ever stroked his real hair before and he liked the gentle massages she was giving to his scalp.

He always assumed that the only way someone would get their hands on him or have any type of power over him would be if he was dead, but he wasn't dead and he didn't feel trapped in her arms, he actually liked being there. Inside Michael, many emotions he couldn't describe went through him as this unfamiliar gesture Jen was doing to him continued, but the one emotion that stuck out more than the others was…content. Michael hadn't felt content in a long time, yes he'd been happy when he'd killed Laurie, Judith, Jamie and all the other annoying people he'd killed, but this was a different happiness. This was a happiness he felt that didn't evolve killing someone and he'd assumed his whole life that happiness didn't come unless you killed. Was it remotely possible that maybe he was still…human?

Jen had stopped stroking Michael's hair and had begun to stir, stretching just a little. Michael's eyes widened in panic and he looked to this side of the bed to find his mask. It was gone! How could that be? Michael pushed himself off of Jen who was still stretching and stirring and looked around the bed for his mask. Where was it? Damn it, where was his mask? He looked down at the floor and lying there was his mask with the fake hair facing him. He snatched his mask and thrust it on his face so hard that it nearly ripped. Michael sighed in relief when he turned his head to find that Jen was just now opening her eyes. He would never be that careless again with his mask.

She had just rubbed her eyes sleepily and after letting out a yawn, Jen stared at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you OK, Michael? You look a little intense," Jen asked.

Michael cursed himself inside as he looked at himself; he was sitting on the bed on his knees with hands clenched and no doubt his eyes were probably wide like the full moon. He looked like a wild animal ready to pounce. Michael unclenched his fists and relaxed his rigid posture in embarrassment. He then decided it would be a good time to get Jen her breakfast and got off the bed. He could feel Jen's curious eyes on him as he searched through the assorted grocery bags. He was certain she was feeling sick of dried cereal, but that was all he really had for breakfast…maybe tomorrow he'd leave early while she was still sleeping and sneak into one of the restaurants to steal some breakfast food for her.

Handing her what was left of both Special K and Cheerios, he sat down on the rocking chair to watch her eat. Whenever she picked up a dried piece of cereal, her small fingers looked so long and delicate as she slipped it into her mouth with her lips a rosy pink. Every now and then, her hazel eyes would look into his black ones, then quickly look down at her lap as if ashamed that she'd been caught. When she'd finally finished eating, Michael had made up his mind that he would be going out to kill today. If he went for too long without killing, the nightmares like he had last night increased.

After taking the now empty boxes from her and throwing them in a corner of the room with newspapers crumpled up, he took the rope that lay by the rocking chair. As he neared Jen with the rope in his hand, her face dropped a little and her eyes were cast downward. He gently took hold of her small wrists and tied them with the rope so she couldn't attempt to escape. He always felt a little nag inside of him whenever he saw her sad expression, but he wasn't sorry for tying her up…she could try to run away again. Looking away so that he wouldn't have to look at her sad face anymore, Michael took his butcher knife and after emerging from the sewers, went to downtown Haddonfield.

He kept to the shadows of this sunny day so that he wouldn't be seen and waited for his latest victims. He first killed a heavy-set man who was carrying two hot dogs in his large fist, a woman smoking while talking on her cell phone at the same time, a red haired girl who looked rather annoying as she chewed her gum loudly, two gothic boys who went on talking about the latest Metallica CD they'd bought and now he had his eyes set on a Paris Hilton look-alike who happened to be chatting on her cell phone about how 'Bob was a complete jackass.' He positioned himself behind the alleyway he was at and waited patiently for the girl to come near, He listened carefully to the clicking sound of her high heels coming closer and closer and lifted his butcher knife to get ready and strike. Before Michael could leap out and slash her throat, he heard a muffled scream and it sounded as if a scuffle was in place. He lowered his knife and peaked his head from behind the alleyway to see what had happened.

The girl was struggling against someone who'd grabbed her by the waist and hair. The man snatching her was the most repulsive man Michael had ever seen in his whole life. His face appeared to be burnt all over, he wore a red and green striped sweater, which had bloodstains on the sleeves, he wore a brown fedora hat and brown pants and his right hand appeared to be covered with a leather glove with knives attached. The man was smiling an evil smile and gnashing his teeth at the girl and yanking on her hair. Michael made no move to help the girl because he was too intrigued as to what this man would do and because this strange girl meant nothing to him.

The ugly man was now dragging the girl into the dark street and had slammed her against the brick wall. The girl let out a terrified yell as the man sneered at her and growled, "Little whore…you should die!"

The girl let out a terrified cry and screamed, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

The man snickered and snarled, "Of course you are. It's unfortunate that you couldn't answer my question, but oh well, you're not the first! I'LL JUST ASK SOMEONE ELSE!!!"

Then, Michael watched with pure disgust as the repulsive man stabbed the girl with his knife fingers and when he pulled them out of the girl's dead body, he licked the blood and then her face. Though Michael had encountered some killers who'd committed the most ruthless acts, he'd never encountered anyone like him before. Just the sight of this man made Michael want to kill him because he found him so disgusting…not to mention that man had stolen a chance for Michael to kill another person. As the knife fingered monster stood there licking the dripping blood on the girl's torso, Michael clenched his butcher knife in hand and stepped out of the shadows. The repulsive man looked at Michael and after giving Michael a glare and a look up and down, he quickly switched to an evil smile and said, "Nice outfit, fucker. The butcher knife is a real nice addition."

Michael sent a glare of his own back at the man and slowly lifted his knife. The man gave a mock wince and sneered, "Ooooh, I'm so scared. So, you wanna play fucking Cowboys and Indians? You've got it, freak!"

The man raised his knife-like fingers and swung at Michael with them. Michael dodged the swing and when the man struck again, Michael dodged again. Then, Michael swung his knife at the man and missed, but then swung again, this time nearly slicing off the man's nose. The knife fingered monster landed gracefully on the ground and with an amused expression, he muttered, "You're better than I thought, masked freak. This makes things interesting, I'm going to enjoy drinking your blood from a goblet."

He charged towards Michael again swinging his knifed fingers and after missing Michael again, he grabbed his arm with his non-gloved hand and then sliced Michael's arm with one of his knives. Michael yanked his arm away and stared down in surprise at the bleeding wound on his arm as the man in front of him laughed, "HA! Got ya!"

Raising his knifed fingers to slash Michael's masked face, Michael grabbed his arm, then after slashing the man's arm with his knife, he grabbed the man's throat and lifted him in the air. The repulsive man squirmed under Michael's grasp and began to hiss angrily. He continued to give scratches to Michael's arm with his knives and when Michael was getting annoyed, he stabbed the man's knifed hand and had the satisfaction to see the man shriek with pain.

The man twisted and tried to yank away as he cursed Michael with, "FUCK YOU; YOU SON OF A BITCH! PUT ME DOWN, YOU FUCKING MASKED FUCKER!!!"

Michael slammed the man's head against the brick wall causing his brown hat to fall off and land at Michael's feet to reveal his ugly baldhead. The man was gasping for breath, but still had the angry glare in his eyes. Michael slammed his head against the brick wall again; this time the man's eyes were shut tight with pain. Then, Michael slammed his head against the wall again, and again and again. Michael continued this motion with satisfaction as blood began to spill from the man's head. After another minute of doing this, Michael finally dropped the man to the ground, but not before stabbing him in the abdomen. Watching the scarlet blood gather around the ugly monster, Michael stood proudly; he had beaten the disgusting man. Then, he let out an exhausted sigh and walked out of the alleyway. He would head back to the sewers now and back to Jen…all that killing had worn him out for the day.

Seconds after Michael had left the alleyway, Freddy Krueger slowly got up from the pool of blood he'd been lying in. He let out a growl of pain and clutched his bleeding head. That masked fucker had been tougher than he had assumed…as tough as Jason had been. Freddy snatched his brown hat from the ground, threw it onto his head, and let out a string of curse words as he pounded the brick wall that was stained with his blood. When his non-knifed hand was covered in blood from pounding it against the wall, Freddy glared at the bloodstained wall and growled, "Seems I have another problem to take care of. Now, I'll not only destroy Blackwell, but I'll take care of that masked idiot too…whoever the fuck he is. First I'll find that whore Jen Blackwell, then I'll go searching for that fucker and smash his head against a brick wall till his head's a fucking bloody pulp!"


	22. Thoughts and Fears

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Halloween characters or Freddy Krueger…but Jen is my character! Again, thank you sending me reviews. I really appreciate them…you guys are the best! Now I proudly present you Chapter 22…Enjoy it and Love it!!!

**Chapter 22: Thoughts and Fears**

**October 28, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Jen had been reading the rest of the smutty romance novel during her alone time in the sewers today. In the novel where she'd last left off, the Fabio character had not raped the girl, but by Chapter 23 had finally managed to get her to make his sexual fantasies come true by sleeping with him. Jen had sighed in disgust at this and couldn't help but think that this story was almost similar to her own situation with Michael. Only Michael didn't pace around the room complaining about how she was teasing him with her sexy body or showing off as the Fabio character did. However, that did not mean that the fictional hero character and Michael didn't have anything in common. For one thing, they'd both kidnapped young girls, had attempted some form of sexual activity with them (though much to Jen's relief, Michael had only groped her instead of attempting sex) and had at least entertained their female captives with some type of fun.

She sighed as she recalled yesterday…yesterday, when she had told Michael everything about her past, when he had caressed her, kissed her and taken her out to feed her and had surprised her by slow dancing with her. True, they had only stood there holding each other and had barely moved at all, but it had been enough to give her a good memory to hold onto. Her thoughts returned to when she had kissed Michael back after his breathtaking caresses. Her lips tingled with the memory of his warm lips against hers and how nice it had felt. No kiss she'd ever received had made her feel as though her broken heart might gain some pieces back to it.

Jen shook her head and rubbed her temples. She was deeply confused, she didn't like being a prisoner to Michael, yet whenever he was around, she was actually a little happy. She had liked the fun moments between them, she liked when she was able to laugh in front of him, she liked feeling safe whenever Michael held her and though she'd never admit it to anyone but herself, she liked the caresses he'd given her…but craved the kisses even more. Yet, he was still a murdering psychopath and if her family were still alive or if anyone else knew of her feelings, they would tell her she was crazy and that these feelings she was having were bad…a sin. Jen had never been a religious person, but she'd still believed in God and Heaven. If she were to care about Michael Myers or even like some of the things about him, would that make her a bad person and would God decide she should go to hell for it? Also, if Michael kissed her again…and a part of her wished he would, should she kiss him back like before?

She was fondly remembering the feel of Michael's lips against hers, when she heard the familiar footsteps of her captor…or maybe he was something more than that now. She closed the book she hadn't really been reading for the past hour; it was fairly easy to close it since her wrists were bound and looked up to see Michael enter from the tunnels with his butcher knife covered in blood. Jen swallowed, though her feelings about him were in question, she was still very much afraid of him when she saw him in this state. After plastering a smile on her face, she asked in a half chipper voice, "So, how are you?"

Michael walked over to her and began untying the rope from her wrists. As he was doing this, Jen looked down and found that Michael's arms had long, ugly scratches on them and blood was still freshly spilling on his right arm. Jen also wrinkled her nose with some disgust; Michael smelled like blood and smoke from a cigarette. Jen looked at Michael's white mask, the only part of him that still looked the same and asked teasingly, "Had a little trouble with one of your victims, Michael?"

He blinked at her once with both an amused and annoyed look in his eyes and went to sit at the rocking chair as he glanced at his wounds. Jen got up from the bed and went to stand beside Michael and peered down at the scarlet bloodstain spread across his right arm. It was not seriously life threatening, but it still deserved some kind of treatment. Michael had finally acknowledged that Jen was standing next to him and looked into her eyes. Jen cleared her throat and said, "Um, Michael. I think you might want to get that wound treated."

Michael stared at her and cocked his head to the side. Jen swallowed again and half whispered, "I mean, you really should see a doctor. The other scratches don't look so bad, but that one looks like it needs stitches."

The glare Michael sent at her was so frightening that Jen had to look away as she continued nervously, "I-It's y-your choice, of course. It was just a suggestion."

Jen dared to look at him again and though the frightening glare had lessened, Michael still looked intense. Then, he held out his right arm to her and when Jen looked at him in confusion, he took hold of her wrist and placed it against his wounded arm. Jen blinked and said, "I don't understand what you want."

Michael flipped his arm so that his palm was facing Jen and when he started to roll the sleeve up to reveal the gaping wound, Jen tried to leap away and cried, "OH NO! Michael, I don't know think I can! I mean, I've never stitched someone before, I have no experience with this kind of thing!"

He glared at Jen with venom and ice in his eyes and grabbed her wrist rather roughly toward his wounded arm. She looked away and felt her lip quivering as she wailed, "I don't think I can, Michael. Please don't ask me to do this, I don't what to do!"

Jen let out a shriek when Michael produced his butcher knife and positioned it near her threateningly. She was fighting back tears of fear as she swallowed and whimpered, "Please…I don't know how to fix wounds."

Another shriek emitted from Jen as Michael's butcher knife neared closer to her. Clearly Michael wouldn't take no for an answer. Jen sighed as a tear escaped her eyes and snapped, "Fine, but it's your own fault if you feel any discomfort!"

To make Jen's situation more uncomfortable, Michael still held his butcher knife in his left hand with his right arm out to Jen. She looked down at the knife nervously and asked, "Do you really need to have that with you as I-?"

Michael jabbed the knife in the air towards her again with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Jen grew more afraid than before and said in a shaky voice, "OK, keep the knife then."

She shyly took hold of his right wrist and studied the wound very carefully. She fought to keep her mouth from falling open from the amount of burns and scars spread on Michael's arm. What caught her eye more than any of his burns or scars however was a black tattoo on his wrist. Jen had learned a little of the runic alphabet in high school, but she had come across the symbol of Michael's tattoo in a book somewhere outside of school. The tattoo was a symbol called, 'Thurisaz' and was supposed to be translated as "giant who causes great harm to women." Jen rolled her eyes, how appropriate since Michael was tall like a tree and how most of his chosen victims were in fact female. Why would Michael want a symbol of 'Thurisaz' on his wrist? She felt Michael stiffen and Jen realized to her dismay that she had been gently tracing the small tattoo absentmindedly with her finger. Blushing deeply, she whispered, "Sorry."

She kept her eyes downward, but was fully aware of his black eyes watching her every move and the knife poised in his left hand if she attempted anything to Michael's dislike. When she found the courage to speak, Jen said, "I'll need to use some water from the water bottles since it's the cleanest water here and…do you have any bandages or any thread or a needle by chance?"

She forced herself to look into Michael's eyes and she saw him nudge his head toward the grocery bags. Jen went to the bags and peering through them, she selected a water bottle, some paper towels and thankfully Michael had brought some bandages. When Jen returned with these items, Jen asked, "You don't have any thread or a needle do you? I couldn't find some in the grocery bags."

The Bogeyman nudged his head toward a pile of newspapers in a corner and Jen very doubtfully went over and pushed aside a few newspapers in the pile. She was trying to ignore all the headlines that screamed something about Michael Myers escaping, if he was alive or dead, and that he had killed someone. Her fingers then came into contact with a small roll of black thread and an old needle attached to it. Jen looked at Michael and said, "I don't know if this thread is a good idea, I mean it looks kinda dirty and needle is rusty looking."

Michael glared at her again, but Jen protested. "I really don't think this a good idea, trusting me to treat your wound. I'm not a doctor or attempting to become one. Maybe we can find an actual doctor or something to treat this."

She lost her breath when Michael grabbed her arm roughly and sent another glare at her. When he'd glared at her for a few long seconds, he'd shoved her away him so roughly she nearly knocked her head against the concrete floor. Jen sniffled, a few tears escaping her eyes and rubbed her bruising arm. She brushed the hot tears away and knelt to try and treat Michael's wound. She opened the water bottle and poured some water onto the paper towels. She cleaned away the dried blood on his arm and fought back the urge to throw up as she glimpsed the inside of Michael's arm. She could feel Michael tense up and hiss in pain as she washed his wound. Jen felt smug inside, well, he'd wanted her to this, hadn't he?

After thoroughly cleaning the bloody mess his arm was, she came to the part she was most dreading: the stitching. Shaking, Jen took some black thread and looped it through the needle. She had taken at least a good amount of the thread so she'd have enough to stitch up the gaping wound. When she'd tied the thread at the top, she looked at Michael nervously. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" Jen asked, fear in her voice.

Michael's black eyes locked onto her hazel ones and he gave her an expectant look, which was telling her to go ahead and start stitching. Letting out a shudder, she took his arm…_hopefully_ she could do this; surely it wouldn't be that hard, would it? Taking a deep breath, she placed the needle through his arm and let out a shriek as she saw the needle sticking halfway through the parted layers of skin. Michael had jerked a little and had stabbed his butcher knife into the side of the chair. Fearing she had either made a mistake or that he was angry with her, Jen began to cry, let go of the needle, which was still in Michael's arm and wailed in a panicky voice, "See! I told you I couldn't do this, but you didn't listen to me!"

She let out a sob, but was screaming when Michael grabbed her arm roughly. Jen twisted and shut her eyes, truly believing that Michael was going to kill her. When he grabbed her face in his hand, Jen opened her eyes to find that his butcher knife was still embedded in the chair and that though his eyes held some anger because of the pain involved, his touch was gentle as his thumb brushed away a tear that had fallen. As she let out a sniffle, he let go of her face and held his right arm out to her again. Jen was still very unsure about this, but she couldn't just leave a needle stuck in Michael's arm. Taking the sharp end of the needle, she gently pulled the needle through his arm. She could still feel Michael tense up in pain, but he made no move to grab her or reach for his butcher knife.

Through the first stitches, Jen was very much worried she would mess up and tried to think of stitching Michael's arm as if she were stitching a stuffed animal back together. Every now and then, she'd meet Michael's black eyes and she would always see the same look of expectance that she should finish stitching him. She took each stitch with care, making sure to line each half of skin with the other and tying each knot tightly when finished with each stitch. She finally came to the last stitch where there was only a little thread left. After placing the needle through the skin one last time and tying the last stitch tightly, she let out a sigh of relief. She very nearly walked away from Michael and assumed her job was over, but after glancing down at Michael's stitched wound, she knew she had one more thing to do: cover it with the bandages.

Taking the tan colored bandages, she wrapped Michael's wound with it and made sure to cover every inch of it. She happened to glance at Michael's eyes again and this time there was no anger, just a pleased expression. Jen felt her heart grow warm inside, he wasn't mad at her…or so she didn't think. After she'd finished another round of bandaging Michael, she placed a few pins to keep the bandage together. Jen let go of Michael's arm and smiled, happy that it was over. She actually gave Michael a huge grin and gushed, "I actually stitched someone without messing up," and then surprised both her and Michael when she hugged him. At first, Jen didn't think anything of it, but when she realized she had actually hugged Michael Myers her face turned a beet red.

She was about to pull away and say she was sorry, when she felt an arm wrap around her and Michael pulled her close to him. She was now sitting on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Michael used both arms to hold her in an embrace and when Jen noticed this, she was ready to protest that maybe he shouldn't, but decided not to. She was very comfortable and didn't want to ruin the peaceful mood between them. She rubbed her cheek on Michael's shoulder and massaged the exposed naked skin on the back of his neck with her fingers.

He knelt his head down to her so that their faces were inches apart from each other and as their lips neared, Jen's heart sped up. Was he going to kiss her again? Did she want him to…did she want to kiss him back? Her thoughts were interrupted when Michael's masked lips gently pressed against hers. At that point, Jen knew her answer and keeping a firm grip around Michael's neck, she returned his kiss eagerly. The masked lips were not as wonderful or soft as his real lips, but it was better than nothing. This time Michael did not pull away so quickly and laid his forehead against hers. Jen closed her eyes and felt as sense of contentment as she listened to Michael's breathing and that feeling of safety came back. She didn't want it to end; she wanted to keep feeling safe…wanted even. Of course, all good things come to an end sooner or later and she opened her eyes to see Michael untangle her arms from his neck and remove her from his lap.

When Jen's feet hit the floor and she stood before Michael, he pulled his butcher knife out of the chair and handed Jen her clothes. Jen didn't have to ask this time if Michael wanted her to put her clothes on since he left for the tunnels after handing her the clothes. She put on her clothes in a hurry this time since she was anxious to see what Michael was planning. She shoved on her tank top after her jean shorts and black boots then threw the trench coat over her in record time. She called to Michael that he could come in and when he emerged, he held her hand instead of dragging her by the wrist this time.


	23. Perfect Moment

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer and Notes: I do not own any of the Halloween characters or Freddy Krueger…but Jen is my character! **Thanks again for all of the reviews!** Now it is time for Chapter 23…Enjoy it and Love it!

**Chapter 23: Perfect Moment**

**October 28, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

After they had walked through the tunnels and climbed the latter to the cemetery, Michael placed the manhole cover over the entrance to the sewers and took Jen's hand in his. They took to the forest again; going the same route as before, but instead of heading south as he had yesterday, Michael headed the direction he had the first time when he'd taken her out at night. Jen took notice of the stream she'd seen before and asked Michael, "So, what's on the agenda this time? Sneaking into houses or going into bars?"

She felt Michael squeeze her hand and her heart gave a little jump. She pushed aside a tree branch and when she saw a backyard come into the clear, her heart sank a little. So, Michael was intending to break into a house. Michael brisk walked through the backyard while Jen quickened her pace to keep up with him. She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the paperclip he'd used in the other house he'd broken into. As he jiggled the paperclip through the keyhole, Jen asked him, "What are we going to be doing in here?" As usual, Jen felt silly for asking questions since he never talked.

She heard a click sound and Michael quietly opened the door and he and Jen went inside. The house didn't have any lights on and there didn't appear to be anyone inside, but Jen kept her eyes alert for anyone who might be here. Through the darkness, Jen could make out that they were in the living room since there was a large TV and two sofas. Michael walked them to the door that led them into the kitchen. He flipped on a light switch and it shown on the refrigerator. When they were standing in front of it, Michael opened the door and Jen's mouth watered…she hadn't seen this much food in a long time.

She watched as Michael pulled out a basket from one of the drawers and laid it on the counter. He began stuffing random food inside such a plastic container of fruit, some baby carrots, a small cup of Apple Sauce, and some sodas. He also pulled out a slice of frozen pizza, which he handed to Jen and pointed at the microwave. Jen cocked an eyebrow, but nonetheless pressed the button that said, "PIZZA" and watched as it heated. She then watched as Michael opened some cabinets and pulled out a small bag of Chips, Oreos and a few bags of popcorn. She wondered why on earth they had snuck into someone's house just to steal some food; it didn't make sense. The ding of the microwave made Jen's head turn and she gingerly took the plate with the steaming slice of pizza in her hands. Michael took the plate from Jen's hands and put the slice into a plastic bag before dropping it into the basket.

"Why are we taking all this food, Michael? Are we taking some food for me to eat during the day or something? You know, that slice of pizza will spoil if it's left in that bag for a long time," Jen said, trying to meet Michael's eyes. Michael didn't look her way, but he did hand her a chicken breast and pointed at the microwave again. Jen cocked an eyebrow at the frozen chicken and muttered, "This just doesn't make any sense," as she shut the microwave door and pressed the "POULTRY" button to heat up the chicken. She watched as Michael stuffed some paper plates and plastic utensils into the basket, which was almost full at this point. He then leaned back against the counter beside Jen and watched the piece of chicken rotating in the microwave. Jen glanced up at him and asked, "Can you at least give me a hint as to what we're doing with all this food?"

Michael was returning her glance and Jen continued, "I mean, it seems a little strange."

The microwave dinged again and Jen opened the door, taking the plate with the hot piece of chicken on it. As before, Michael took the plate from her and placed the chicken in a plastic bag before dropping it into the basket. Michael handed Jen the basket and took her hand again. They were walking into the darkened hallway leading to another door. When Michael opened it, Jen shivered a little; they were in the garage. Michael flipped on another switch revealing some bikes, a couple of BMW's and a Harley Davidson motorcycle, but he wasn't heading to any of the vehicles. He took Jen to the shelves lined against the wall to the right and Michael took a rolled up blanket, which he handed to Jen. She placed the blanket under her arm as she clenched the handle of the basket. "Gosh, Michael. This is an awful lot of stuff," Jen protested, as she kept hold of the items.

He pulled Jen beside him and turned off the garage light before shutting the door. They walked past the darkened hallway, past the kitchen before Michael turned that light off as well and were in the darkened living room when Michael flipped on another light. Jen watched as he walked over to a counter and took two Yankee Candles and a lighter. He opened the basket that was clutched in Jen's hand and placed the two candles and lighter inside. He flipped the light switch off and pulled Jen beside him. As they walked back towards the woods, the early evening sky shone around them. It was harder for Jen to walk through the forest with the basket and blanket in her right arm and often times, she felt as though they might slip from her. Why did Michael have to make her carry all this stuff? Just because he had his butcher knife in one hand and her hand in his other didn't mean he couldn't carry something.

Trudging through the leaves and fallen tree branches, Jen finally asked, "Michael, why can't you just tell me where we're going and what it is we're actually doing?"

Michael pushed aside another tree branch in front of Jen and had them duck over it. He continued walking without giving Jen a clue as to where they were going. She was starting to get very suspicious since the sun was setting lower and lower and the sky had become a darker purple, pink and yellow. Finally, there seemed to be some clearing between the trees and Michael seemed more urgent to get there. Jen almost lost the blanket as she tried to keep up his quickened pace. When they'd stepped through the trees, Jen was unable to believe what she was seeing.

There was a large pond with lily pads and beside it was a beautiful willow tree with its leaves still green. Michael and Jen were in Haddonfield Park, which was mostly deserted since no one really felt safe wandering around a park at night. Jen smiled at the lovely sight of the almost full moon light spreading across the pond and looked into Michael's black eyes. His eyes had been seeking for her approval and by the smile she gave him; he could see that he had it. Before she could say anything, Michael started to walk towards the willow tree and Jen followed him. They walked along the edge of the pond as Jen tried to catch a glimpse of a fish swimming, but it was hard to see since the sky was close to getting black. They sat down under the tree and Michael took the basket from her. Jen didn't have to ask what he was planning to do, it was all too clear. They were going to have a picnic here under this tree as the moon rose higher in the sky.

Jen spread the blanket out on the grass and when she sat down on it, Michael sat across from her and handed her the basket. As Jen took out the food and plates, he watched her carefully; studying the way her hair fell about her shoulders like a waterfall and how her hazel eyes seemed darker at night. She glanced up at him and asked, "Are you going to eat? It is an awful lot of food."

Michael shook his head once and Jen asked, "Why not? Surely you must be hungry, I don't think I've ever seen you eat." He shook his head again and pushed a can of Coke to her. Jen took it, listening to the loud crack the can made, but asked, "Are you sure? I mean, this is a picnic and aren't two people supposed to eat together on a picnic?"

Michael went into the basket and handed Jen the slice of pizza in the plastic bag with an insistent look. Jen took the pizza and decided to let the matter drop. If he didn't want to eat, that was his choice. As she was ready to take a bite of the cold pizza, Michael had taken the two candles and lit them with the lighter before placing them between him and Jen. The light from the candles flickered, giving Michael's mask glow. Jen ate alone with Michael watching her take a bite or drink from something. She'd eaten through the cold pizza and was eating the chicken breast when she glanced up at Michael again and stated, "It's nice out tonight."

He blinked and seeing that he wasn't going to give her an answer through talking or by nodding or shaking his head, Jen went back to eating. She kept her eyes either on Michael or would look out at the pond that shone with moonlight. There wasn't much noise save for the quiet breathing of Michael or the crickets singing their endless tune. Yes, a night like this would be truly spectacular for lovers, like something out of a romantic movie. Michael watched Jen as she delicately ate each morsel of food and how the candles gave her eyes a dancing glow and her brown hair a gleam. The scent of Cinnamon Apples from the candles could not compare to her scent of lavender and vanilla. As Jen finished the cup of Apple Sauce and took another sip of Coke, her eyes flicked to Michael once again. She couldn't help it, tonight was a beautiful evening and of all the things Michael had done in front of her, this had to be the most surprising of them all. Now having had enough of the food, Jen gazed at Michael from across the small candles.

Michael reached his arm out to her and laid it on her cheek. Jen closed her eyes at the contact and leaned in closer to the touch. She shyly raised her hand and laid it on top of his large one, as Michael's eyes widened in surprise. She began to gently stroke his rough skin and he fought back a low gasp. His hand was slightly trembling on her cheek and Jen noticed this. She stopped stroking his hand and asked with an innocent look in her eyes, "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

Suddenly, Jen's foot accidentally knocked over a can of soda and she muttered, "Oh, shit," and went after it. At the same time, Michael was also reaching for the soda, which was rolling away and when they both tried to grab it, they knocked into each other and Jen was beginning to lose her balance. With a shriek, she grabbed Michael's waist to catch balance, but Jen was falling too far backward and ended up falling into the pond and taking Michael with her. Jen landed first, with Michael landing on her side. Jen cursed, "FUCK," at Michael's weight crushing her side. Michael pulled himself off of Jen and glanced at her and then down at himself. They were both wet from their heads to their toes and had mud splattered on their clothes. Beside him was the soda can that both he and Jen had tried to get their hands on and he glared at the object with hatred. Jen saw this and let out a small giggle. Michael heard this and cocked his head at her in confusion. How could she be laughing at a time like this? Her clothes were muddy and he knew she didn't have any others save for the nightgown.

Jen, who was still giggling, noticed Michael's cocked head and stifling her laughter just a little and said, "I don't mean to laugh, but that look in your eyes and that fact that you were glaring at a soda was just priceless."

As Jen continued laughing a little, Michael couldn't help but notice the gorgeous smile on her face and just how happy she looked. She looked as happy as she had when she'd been with the Italian family the day she'd escaped. Was it possible that he, Michael Myers, had made her smile like that and at him? All of a sudden, he didn't care that his mechanic's uniform was wet and dirty and that his mask had mud on it. He didn't even care that what most would call a perfect evening had been ruined; her smile made it worth the trouble. Leaning towards the smiling Jen, he placed his wet hand on her face again. Though Jen had ceased her laughs, her smile still remained as she pressed her hand against his once again.

Michael knelt his head towards her, but Jen placed her hand in front of him to stop. His head dropped slightly, but his eyes widened when Jen swiped her finger across his masked lips and said, "You had dirt on your lips," before she lifted her face to meet his. His eyes were alight again and he inched his masked face closer to her face and placed his masked lips against hers. At first, Jen did nothing, but soon returned the kiss and placed her hands on his shoulders. Michael placed his hands on Jen's waist and pulled her close to him as they half sat in the water and mud. Jen kissed Michael on his masked lips again and circled her arms around his neck again to pull him into an embrace. She found that at that moment she had no regrets on kissing him. In fact, it felt right. Michael's masked lips deepened the kiss and for the first time in a long time, he began to feel free…as if he could forget his troubling nightmares and the persistent urge to kill.

Jen parted her lips slightly to whisper, "Michael…" before capturing his lips again. Hearing her say his name like that made Michael excited and while still kissing Jen through the masked lips, he scooped her into his arms and carried her out of the pond with them still soaking wet and muddy. Jen clung tighter to him, but continued to kiss him and was starting on the corners of his masked mouth. Michael set Jen down on the blanket and put the still burning candles aside from the blanket so they wouldn't get in the way. Then, he knelt down in front of Jen and gathered her into his arms again.

Jen continued their passionate kiss, this time with fierceness to it. Michael tangled his hand in her long, thick brown hair while his other hand lay on the small of her back. Jen's hands caressed Michael's shoulders and he let out a barely audible moan. He fingered with the collar of her trench coat and was tugging at it persistently. Jen removed her arms from Michael's neck and assisted him in removing her trench coat, which fell beside them. She wrapped her arms around him again and clung to him as she shivered slightly from the cold. Michael's hands roamed on her back and beneath the tank top shirt she wore, he could feel her bra. Letting out a sigh, Jen wound her legs around Michael's waist and trailed kisses across the corners of Michael's masked mouth.

Slowly, Michael leaned forward, causing Jen to lay back on the blanket with him overtop of her. She pulled Michael closer to her and tightened her legs around his waist. He allowed his hand to travel Jen's side and dipped his hand underneath her shirt to feel the naked skin beneath the clothing. Jen let out a small cry at his touch and whispered, "Michael…" His hand was still traveling upward and when he reached her breast that was covered by her bra, he began to caress it.

Jen's hands, which were around his neck had tightened, but inside her mind, she was beginning to think of something. Slowly her fingers traveled to the back of Michael's head and her fingers twisted through the fake hair, bringing their lips closer together. He was making no move to stop her, which was comforting to Jen. Yet, unfortunately it was too good to last. Jen was happy with these intimate touches, but she wanted to kiss Michael's real lips instead of his fake ones and she also wanted to see what he looked like. Slowly, her fingers found the opening of the mask that would pull it apart and reveal his face and began to tug a little. Michael had been gently caressing her breast one second and then the next thing Jen knew, her lips were torn from his and he'd grabbed her wrists to pin them above her head.

The look Michael gave her was a frightening glare and if Jen hadn't needed to breathe from all the kissing she'd done to Michael, she'd be still as a statue with fear. His glare grew darker and she could tell that trying to take his mask off had been a bad idea. They had had a perfect moment and she had spoiled it. This knowledge made Jen's eyes fill up with tears and she choked softly, "I'm…sorry. I promise, I'll never do that again."

The black eyes still glared at her for a few more seconds, but then they softened a little and he let go of her wrists. At first, none of them moved till Michael offered her his hand. Jen took it and Michael helped her up. She was disappointed to see that he was putting the items for their picnic back in the basket and had handed her the candles to blow them out. Jen hadn't remembered feeling so disappointed like this as she slipped on her wet trench coat and inside she was berating herself for ruining the moment. Jen decided it was true what they said after all, "Curiosity did kill the cat," and in this case, curiosity had killed a beautiful moment. Besides, Jen couldn't be certain if Michael would kiss her again or if they'd have another moment like that. After they had gathered their things back in the basket and Michael had retrieved his butcher knife, he took Jen's hand in his free one and guided her back to the sewers.


	24. Discomfort

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer and Notes: I do not own any of the Halloween characters or Freddy Krueger…but Jen is my character! **Thanks again for the great reviews I've received! You guys are awesome and the reviews on my story are greatly appreciated!** Now I present you with Chapter 24…Enjoy it and Love it!!!

**Chapter 24: Discomfort**

**October 29, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Another growl emitted from Freddy Krueger as ripped his knife fingers out of a teenage girl's throat. He'd been wandering Haddonfield's streets and had come across a brunette girl with hair down to her waist…just like Jen. He'd caught a whiff of her scent and it smelled of lavender. He'd grinned instantly because he'd thought maybe that might be Jen. When he'd tackled the girl to the ground, she'd let out a scream and cried out, her screams sounding just like Jen's. Freddy had let out an evil laugh, thinking he'd finally found that little bitch, but when he got a closer look at her face, he saw that it was not the girl he desired to kill. He'd been so furiously disappointed and pissed off that he'd slashed the girl's torso open and stabbed her throat with hard thrusts.

Now as he glanced down at the dead girl whose blood was pooling on the street, he screamed out, "FUCK THAT DAMN BLACKWELL!!!" Kicking the dead girl's body so that he wouldn't have to look at her mutilated face, he stormed off to the darkened alleyways so he wouldn't be seen in broad daylight. He clutched his ugly bruised head and inside, he cursed that masked freak he'd run into yesterday. If he ever found that guy, he'd beat the shit out of him. Nobody beat up Freddy and got away with it or at least not for very long.

Freddy wasn't the only one feeling disappointed at that particular moment. As Jen ate her breakfast this morning in the sewers, her mind replayed over last night's events. After Michael had packed their things into the basket, he'd taken her back to the sewers as she'd suspected he would. He'd carried her in his arms through the dark forest as usual, had helped her down the ladder to his domain and had given her the privacy to change in her nightgown. However, when he reentered after Jen had changed, he'd gone straight to bed instead of waiting for her to decide when she wanted to sleep. Jen had climbed into the bed next to him and as usual, he did not sleep under the covers with her.

For a while, Jen had stared at Michael, wondering if he was planning to do something before falling asleep…perhaps surprise her with kisses or caress her, but he had stared blankly at her as if he were waiting for her to fall asleep. Eventually, Jen got tired of waiting for Michael to do anything and after saying, "Good night," to him, she'd laid on her side that faced away from him. After she had closed her eyes, Michael's cold arm had wrapped around her waist, yet his masked face did not bury itself in her hair. She had been slightly discouraged by this since clearly Michael did not trust her at that particular moment. At least his arm was around her; that proved he didn't hate her for what had happened.

When she'd awoken, she had found him sitting in the rocking chair and staring at the wall in front of him. Jen lifted her head and said, "Hi…Michael."

His head turned her direction and his black eyes acknowledged her when they widened just a little. He got up from the rocking chair and handed her a white paper bag. Jen took it and looked inside. There was an Egg McMuffin sandwich and a couple of hash browns. Jen glanced up at him and asked, "You got this for me at McDonald's?"

Michael gave her a curt nod and sat back down on the rocking chair to watch her eat. She'd never really been that comfortable with Michael watching her eat, but now it was kind of unbearable at that moment because of what had transpired the night before and not just because of the disastrous attempt to take Michael's mask off. She couldn't taste her Egg McMuffin as the images of kissing Michael flashed vividly through her mind. His masked lips had been slick, but she'd longed for his real lips, which had been soft and tender against hers. When they'd been in each other's arms, Jen had felt the familiar comfort she had lost a while ago…the feeling of home…and when she'd wrapped her legs around his waist…

Jen suddenly blushed as she recalled that last detail. She had never done that before or had even kissed someone as she had kissed Michael, in fact everything she had done to Michael that night had been her first time. Strangely though, it had felt natural to wrap her legs around him, to kiss him as fiercely as she had.

Jen became aware of Michael's eyes on her again, they were quizzical. Jen looked down and found that her sandwich had barely a few bites into it. Jen took the sandwich into her mouth and forced herself to eat in order to make Michael less suspicious. As she ate, the quizzical look in Michael's black eyes still remained, but he seemed satisfied that she was eating. When she'd finished, Michael took the wrappers and paper bag from her and threw them in a pile of newspapers with other garbage. He'd then taken the rope he kept by the rocking chair and was preparing to tie her wrists as usual. Jen looked up at him and holding up her hands, she said, "Michael, wait!"

He cocked his head to side and Jen asked, "Are you still mad at me? I'm really sorry about last night, for trying to take your mask off, I mean. When you kiss me again…or, if you want to kiss me again, I promise I won't try to take your mask off. It's just that I haven't seen your face yet…and well, I'm curious."

Michael stared intently at her, still listening and Jen looked down, now blushing but continued, "Anyhow, I'm sorry about that and I promise I'll never do it again."

Jen was staring at the ground now with her face burning red with embarrassment. She sat expecting him to tie her hands, but she was surprised to feel Michael's icy hand stroke her heated face. Jen looked up and was met with a pair of cold black eyes and felt the masked lips press gently against hers. Jen kept her hands at her sides for fear of angering him and gently returned his kiss. He pulled away after the short kiss and Jen noticed that Michael had put his hands on her shoulders. Jen kept her eyes on Michael's and asked softly, "Will you come back soon?"

He nodded once and pressed his masked lips against hers for a couple seconds as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He took her wrists gently and tied them together with the rope. Jen couldn't help but let out a sad sigh and when Michael heard that, he placed another kiss on her lips and stroked through her hair before taking his butcher knife to leave.

Jen spent most of time Michael was gone reading the smut romance novel. However, her thoughts weren't on the book, they were on Michael. She couldn't understand why this was happening, how did her feelings on Michael ever come into question? Why was she wishing he never left the sewers during the day and instead stay here with her? Why was she returning his kisses and anxious for him to hold her? Then, Jen berated herself inside. Damn it, she knew the answer inside her heart, it was clear as daylight. She was attracted to him. God help her, she was attracted to him. Though he was a killer and perhaps the most irritating, frightening and most confusing individual she'd ever encountered or laid eyes on, she was attracted to him.

Only problem was, she wasn't sure what she was attracted to about him. She'd never seen him without the mechanic's uniform on, but even fully clothed he still looked…not half bad. Whenever he'd taken her places as he had for the past three nights or even when they were in the sewers having moments as they'd had before he left, he'd seemed unlike the terrifying legend he'd been portrayed as. He'd seemed kind of…sweet and sometimes, gentle in his own way.

Yet, what drew Jen back was how scary he was when he was angry and being tied up in the sewers while he was out killing innocents was very unnerving and rather depressing. Maybe if she had a job during the day as he was out killing others, it wouldn't be so bad. In fact, it was preferable to staying down here throughout the day wasting time. Curling under the blanket to try and keep warm from the cold, Jen hoped Michael would come back soon; it was really dull down here without him.

Meanwhile in Downtown Haddonfield, Michael was finishing off his seventeenth victim, an arrogant cop who'd tried to arrest him for carrying a weapon. He dragged the body to his usual spot where he deposited the victims. The bodies were piled in the abandoned warehouse and it was beginning to really stink because of the rotting bodies from today and yesterday. Even though Michael enjoyed the thrill of killing others, the smell of rotting flesh made his stomach turn a little. He'd just finished throwing the body into the pile when he heard a faint chuckle. He turned away with his knife clutched his hand and his eyes widened. Standing in the doorway was that hideous looking man he'd encountered yesterday. He thought he'd killed him, damn it! The man smirked at him from under his brown hat and said, "Well, it seems I'm not the only one who enjoys a good kill."

He stalked over to the pile of bodies and examined them closely. Running a knifed finger over the chest of a young girl, he glanced at Michael and commented, "Nice work, I must say I'm impressed. You have picked a good weapon to do your work…"

He licked the blood he'd gotten on his knifed finger and continued with a growl, "…but I still prefer my own weapon!"

He flexed his knifed fingers at Michael and stated, "Now, I'll show you what happens when you mess with me, fucker!"

He charged towards Michael and slammed his back into a wall. Michael winced in pain and the man laughed a wicked laugh and taunted, "Not to long ago, I was in this position. Oh, how the tables have turned!"

He raised his knifed fingers, but Michael thrust his knife in front of them and grabbed the man's throat. The man was growling angrily and kicked Michael in the gut. Michael let out a hiss of pain and retaliated by thrusting his knife toward the man. He dodged Michael's blade and used his non-knifed hand to punch Michael's masked face. Michael didn't flinch, but was getting angrier each second. He threw the man away from him and placed his foot on the man's chest and raised his knife. Michael's eyes then widened with pain as the man raked his knifed fingers down his leg and shoved Michael off of him. Michael was tackled to the ground and the butcher knife flew from his hands. He gritted his teeth as each punch hit his face followed by an elbow being slammed against his ribs. Angrily the hideous man snarled, "NOW IT'S TIME TO END THIS, FOR GOOD!!!"

He knelt his knifed hand toward Michael's chest and was prepared to deliver the final blow when he stopped, sniffing at something. He knelt closer to Michael's mechanic's uniform and sniffed as he let out a loud whisper of, "What?"

Michael was confused, but saw this as his chance to get him. He used his knee to kick the man in the groin and the man let out a loud cry of pain as Michael rolled away from him. He took his butcher knife in his hand again and as the man moaned in pain, he thrust the butcher knife in his back and thrust it back out. The man's scream was louder now and Michael stamped his foot on the man's wounded back several times. When the man fell limp beneath him, Michael cocked his head slowly from side to side to exam his work. Once again the brawl with this man had made him tired and he decided to head toward the sewers again.

After Michael had left, Freddy regained his consciousness and snarled, "FUCK THAT MASKED FUCKER TO THE DEEPEST PIT OF HELL!!!" Growling at the fresh wound on his back, he couldn't believe he'd let his guard down again. Yet, when he'd been ready to kill that idiot, he'd smelled a familiar scent. The masked man's mechanic's uniform had smelled of lavender and vanilla…just like Jen Blackwell. Shaking his sore head, he assumed it had to be a coincidence that the masked idiot had had that scent on him. After all, he'd killed many others today and anyone could purchase a bottle of lavender and vanilla perfume. Still, there was something about that scent that was so familiar to Freddy.

He remembered how so very nearly he'd taken Jen Blackwell the night her parents died. She'd looked so delicious with her face full of fear and with her creamy skin and brown hair flowing like a waterfall. He let out a sigh of sadistic pleasure as he envisioned what would've happened if that friend of hers hadn't awoken her. He would've fucked her roughly while sucking on those lovely breasts and raking his knifed fingers down her back. She would've screamed of course, but those screams would've made it more fun…more pleasurable for him. He knew she'd been a virgin when he tried taking her and usually virgins weren't as enjoyable as the experienced ones were, but with Jen Blackwell it was different. The thought of taking her innocence before her life was exhilarating.

He growled at himself again as he struggled to leave the terrible smelling warehouse; that scent had caught him off guard and Freddy knew he'd smelled that particular smell before…it was so close to Jen Blackwell's. Maybe he'd have to keep an eye out for that masked idiot for a while.

A mile away in the sewers, Jen was hearing the familiar footsteps of Michael trudging through the ankle deep water. She lifted her head up and her heart started racing a few beats faster when he entered the room. His knife was covered in blood as it had been yesterday and there were bloodstains on his mechanic's uniform too. Jen shuddered just a little at the sight of him, though she was attracted to him, she was still deathly afraid of him when he killed people. Michael walked over to her side of the bed and knelt in front of her. Jen managed to say, "You're back sooner than usual."

He placed his butcher knife on the ground beside him and cupped her face with his hand. Jen closed her eyes and tried to ignore the fact that Michael's hand had some dried blood on it so she could enjoy the gentle way Michael held her face. When the masked lips met with hers, she sighed softly…she could get used to this. She opened her eyes again when Michael used his hands to untie her and once she was free, he held out his hand for her to take it. Jen shyly took his hand and he helped her out of the bed. Shivering as the cold air of the sewers hit her feet, Jen cocked her head at Michael when he handed her the dirty clothes she wore yesterday. She took them and asked, "We're going out, aren't we?"

Instead of nodding or shaking his head, Michael took his butcher knife and walked to the tunnels.

Jen rolled her eyes and looked at the dirty clothes on with disgust. They were still damp from yesterday and the dirt had dried up since specks of it fell off as Jen put on her jean shorts. Her trench coat was still a little damp and the entire back of it was coated in mud. Surely Michael didn't expect her to go out in public like this, but then she felt silly for thinking it since these were the only clothes she had and wearing a nightgown would probably attract more attention toward unwanted eyes than her muddy clothes. Her socks were also soaking wet and wearing them with her boots was very uncomfortable. Still, after she struggled to get the trench coat on, Jen called to Michael that he could come in. A quizzical and a somewhat humored look came into Michael's eyes when he took sight of Jen in her muddy clothes. Jen scowled and muttered, "Go ahead, Michael. Laugh it up, but your outfit looks just as pathetic as mine so don't be too judgmental."

Michael still carried that look in his eyes, but when she thought he was going to take her hand, he walked past her and took her nightgown that lay on the bed. After handing the nightgown to Jen, he took her hand in his as she asked, "Why do I need to bring my nightgown?"

After they'd made it up the ladder and out of the sewers, Michael kept to the forest in Haddonfield so they wouldn't be seen. It was still early afternoon and he didn't want to risk being seen. Jen was puzzled since he'd never taken her outside while it was still in the daytime, only at night. Jen had asked him several times where they were going, but of course, being Michael, he never uttered a word back to her. They hadn't walked far into the forest and Jen was surprised to see a clearing in where Michael intended them to go. Usually, it took them at least fifteen minutes to get where they were to go, but this time it hadn't even been five minutes.

The first thing Jen saw was a Black BMW parked behind an ice cream stand with the keys still in ignition and the engine purring. Jen glanced at Michael's eyes and his eyes seemed to be glued on the car. Jen's eyes widened with horror and she asked frantically, "You're going to steal a car?!"

She glanced at the line in front of the stand. The owner of the car must be in the line of people waiting to buy an ice cream cone. Jen was fighting back the bile rising in her throat and asked, "What are you getting me into now?"

Michael stood in front of the car and as Jen looked at the reflection the window was projecting, Jen was stunned. The reflection of her and Michael was absolutely astounding. They looked like such an odd couple side by side; her with her small frame of 5 foot six and Michael towering over her by a good few inches. If it weren't for her boots, her head would probably reach Michael's chest. She felt him squeeze her hand and then quietly open the passenger side of the car. Jen gave Michael a panicked look, very uncomfortable with being involved in stealing a car. Michael gave her a look of annoyance and nudged her toward the car. Jen climbed in, feeling sick all ready. After he shut the door on her side, Michael quickly strode to the driver's side of the car and climbed in. Not bothering to be quiet this time with shutting the door, Michael revved the engine and putting the car into drive, he drove off. They were not quick enough to escape the sight of the owner of the car. Jen watched through the side mirror as a man in his mid-forties wearing a business suit and carrying a vanilla ice cream cone tried running after his car and screamed, "HEY, THAT'S MY CAR! THAT'S MY FUCKING CAR YOU ASS HOLES!"

Jen glanced up at Michael, who had a rather calm expression as he drove, and whispered urgently, "Michael, I think maybe you'd better give the car back."

Michael clearly ignored her next words and patiently waited for the next car to drive by so he could turn onto the road. The angry man was catching up to them and Jen began to bounce up and down on her seat impatiently and wailed, "Michael! He's coming and he's gonna call the cops, just give him the car!"

The man's footsteps could be heard now and Jen was now deathly afraid, thinking that now it was all over. She let out a scream when she heard a loud thump against the window on her side of the car and screamed, "OH MY GOD," as the man yelled, "HEY, YOU!" Suddenly, her body banged against the car seat and she dug her nails into the seat as Michael made a fast turn onto the road and drove over the speed limit. Jen's eyes were wide as saucers as she glanced in the side mirror to see nothing but the road and few cars behind them. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she felt a cold hand on her face. She looked up to find Michael glanced at her as he drove and letting out a whoosh of breath, she leaned back against the seat breathing heavily. After she'd managed to get her normal breathing back, Jen turned to Michael and shouted, "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? WE ALMOST GOT CAUGHT BY THAT GUY AND NO DOUBT POLICE WILL START LOOKING FOR THIS DUMB CAR!!"

Michael began to gently stroke Jen's face and already she was feeling madder than she had before. Crossing her arms over her chest, she angrily stated, "This is nuts!"


	25. Plans

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer and Notes: I do not own any of the Halloween characters, Freddy Krueger or the song, **"Mr. Sandman" **by The Chordettes…but Jen is my character! **Thank you for all the reviews I've received, you're encouragement keeps me going! **Now, it's time for Chapter 25…Enjoy it and Love it!

**Chapter 25: Plans**

**October 29, 2003**

**Langdon, Illinois**

The clock on the dashboard read 6:45 PM. Michael had been driving for over an hour and a half and Jen was beginning to grow more irritated as she glanced out the window where a sign said, "WELCOME TO LANGDON, ILLINOIS." The sky was growing darker and Jen was starting to feel hungry. Turning to Michael, she asked for the hundredth time tonight, "What's going on? What have you planned this time? And why the hell are we in Langdon?"

Michael gave her an irritated look in his eyes as well and speed the car a little faster. Jen groaned inwardly and snapped, "Fine, be that way, but I'm turning on the radio."

Taking the dial, she turned on the radio and went searching through various stations. Michael didn't appear to be stopping her, so Jen continued turning the dial past a country station, a rap station, a rock station and who knew what else. She eventually stopped at a song on the Oldies' Station and laid her head back against the seat as the song started.

**Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream **

**Make him the cutest that I've ever seen **

**Give him two lips like roses and clover **

**Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.**

**Sandman, I'm so alone**

**Don't have nobody to call my own**

**Please turn on your magic beam**

**Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.**

As Jen was humming along with the song, Michael's black eyes flicked over at her. This song held some memories for him, this song had popped up the night he'd tried to kill Laurie that Halloween night in 1978 and then twenty years later in 1998. He clenched the wheel slightly; this song would always bring back memories of his little sister Laurie…_Laurie…_DAMN HER!

**Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream**

**Make him the cutest that I've ever seen**

**Give him the word that I'm not a rover**

**Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.**

**Sandman, I'm so alone**

**Don't have nobody to call my own**

**Please turn on your magic beam**

**Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.**

Jen had stopped humming and noticed Michael clutching the wheel a little tighter than before. His eyes were narrowed into slits and the speed of the car had gone up by a bit. Jen gently touched Michael's arm and asked, "Are you alright?"

Michael was surprised by the contact that he accidentally jerked the car to the side slightly. Jen let out a scream and Michael gave a sharp turn to get them back on the right side of the road. Her wide eyes glared at Michael and she growled, "What the hell was that all about?"

**Mr. Sandman, bring us a dream**

**Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam**

**Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci**

**And lots of wavy hair, like Liberace**

**Mr. Sandman, someone to hold **

**Would be so peachy before we're too old**

**So please turn on your magic beam**

**Mr. Sandman, bring us, please, please, please**

**Mr. Sandman, bring us a dream.**

Michael glanced back at Jen, grateful that they'd not been in an accident and that the song was over. Thanks to the memories of his sister he'd almost gotten Jen and him in an accident. Jen was still glaring at him, but had decided to change the radio to another station. She was muttering about reckless driving as Michael drove onto a street filled with restaurants, shops and other important places. Jen looked up and out the window to admire the view. There were many people walking about outside here and it looked more peaceful than Haddonfield. Michael made a right turn and drove into the parking lot of a Holiday Inn. Jen cocked an eyebrow as Michael drove behind the hotel and parked. She asked him, "Why are we stopping here?"

His black eyes slid to hers and he opened the car door. When he got out, he stood looking at her with expectation for her to get out. Jen still looked quizzical and climbed out of the car, holding her nightgown. She went to stand by Michael and taking her hand, he opened a back door that said, "Employees Only." Jen whispered in panic as they entered the hallway, "Michael, this is for employees' only! We can't just walk in here. Also, aren't the people here going to find it a little suspicious that you're wearing a mask and carrying a butcher knife?!"

Her hand was tugged a little roughly and Michael opened the door to the locker rooms. To Jen's horror, Michael was taking her to the men's locker room. There was the sound of showers running and clothes were strewn out on the floor. Clearly, the men in here were all taking showers. "MICHAEL! This is the men's locker room! WHY THE FUCK ARE WE IN HERE?" Jen hissed.

Michael gave her a glare and after giving a quick glance around the clothes, his eyes settled on a two large black cloaks and took them. As Jen protested silently, Michael pulled her into one of the bathroom stalls, which was unfortunately too small as he shut the door. Jen was standing in front of Michael and was so close to him that her body was pressed against his and the side of her face laid on his chest. When Michael wrapped his arms around her, they were even closer pressed against each other. Jen was blushing deep red as her lower region touched his. She closed her eyes to fight the raging hormones and swallowed when she glanced into his black eyes. He seemed to be enjoying this position they were in and when he laid his head on top of hers, Jen fought back a sigh of pleasure and slowly wrapped her arms around him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the showers were turned off and the men were coming out of the showers and talking amongst themselves. They were muttering about how after work they were going to a party at Susan's house and they would try to convince her to turn on the Jacuzzi. Suddenly, a guy yelled, "HEY! Where's my costume?"

Jen's eyes widened as she glanced down at the two large cloaks Michael had in his hands. She instinctively pressed her face closer to Michael's chest and listened as the guy continued, "Charlie, what the fuck did you do to my costume?"

"I didn't do anything, Man. In case you didn't know, mine's gone too!" a nerdy voice piped up.

"Don't fuck with me, you jerk! I need that fucking cloak. We were gonna scare Susan, remember? If we don't get those cloaks back, it's gonna ruin all the fun!" the guy complained.

"Come on, Man. Let's just go and find Derek. Maybe he took the cloaks. I mean, the guy's got it out for you, you know," the nerdy boy stated.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Come on, let's go find that son of a bitch!" the guy hollered.

Jen listened for the two boys to leave and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a door slam loudly and then silence filling the room. Michael lifted his head away from Jen's and taking her hand, he opened the door and walked them briskly out of the locker room. The hallway seemed to be empty and he led her past the hallway of various doors. Jen kept up with Michael, but asked angrily, "What are we doing, Michael? I want an explanation. First you steal a car, and then you drag me into the men's locker room to steal some clothes. What's going on?"

When they reached a door that would lead upstairs, Michael handed Jen a cloak and then put the other cloak on to cover his body and the top of his masked head. Jen gave him a look of distaste and muttered as she threw the cloak on, "You're weird, Michael. Weird, Weird, Weird."

Michael took her hand in his again and opening the door, they descended up the stairs. Jen was holding up the bottom of the cloak with her free hand so she wouldn't trip, but tried to keep her nightgown tucked under her arm. Michael seemed to know where he was going, which both worried and relieved her. They climbed up a couple flight of stairs before stopping at a door that said "FLOOR 1." He pulled her behind the door and seeing that there didn't appear to be anyone, he pulled a cell phone out and handed it to Jen. She cocked an eyebrow and said, "Gosh, that guy wasn't really smart to leave his cell phone in the car. Who do you want me to call anyway? The FBI?"

He gave her another one of his fearsome glares and pointed harshly at the poster on the wall. It was an advertisement for this Holiday Inn with palm trees, a swimming pool and a happy couple running side by side. Jen gave him a confused look and asked, "Why would I call the hotel?"

Michael pointed at a sentence stated beside the written phone number. "Call here to spend a night at the fabulous Holiday Inn!" it shouted. Jen's mouth dropped open and she asked in a shocked voice, "You're having me call to spend the night in this hotel?!"

He pointed at the phone for her to call, but Jen protested, "Michael, how are we expected to order a room? We're not properly dressed, you're wanted for murder and…in case you've forgotten, we don't have money!"

Once again, Jen's mouth dropped open when Michael reached into his pocket once more to reveal a wallet filled with money, credits cards and the man's driver's license. Sighing. Jen muttered, "Why am I not surprised? However, in any rate, I am not calling this hotel!"

Michael pointed at the phone rather harshly and Jen frowned at him childishly and said, "No." She nearly shrieked when he ripped the phone from her hands and began to dial the number himself. Jen looked at him in horror and snapped, "What are you doing? This is crazy!"

The phone was beginning to ring and Michael pressed the phone against her ear roughly and Jen whispered in protest, "NO! NO, I'm not talking to them!"

He glared at her, but Jen still snapped, "NO! NO! NO! I won't…"

"Hello, Holiday Inn. How may I help you?" a woman's voice said in Jen's ear.

Her throat ran dry and Jen mouthed, "No," as Michael pushed the phone closer to her mouth. Jen was about to mouth, "No," again and push the phone away when the woman said, "Hello?"

Jen took a deep breath and swallowing under Michael's frightening glare said, "Yes. I'd…like to set up reservation here. Do you…have any available rooms at this time?"

"Let me see…hmmm," the woman said. Jen could hear the taping of a keyboard and the lump in Jen's throat grew. She still hadn't looked away from Michael. She was startled when the woman came back on the phone and said, "Why, yes we do. How many nights would you like to stay here?"

Jen mouthed to Michael, "How many nights?"

He blinked once and then held up two fingers. Jen's eyes widened and she mouthed, "Two nights?"

Michael glared at her with venom and Jen shakily spoke into the phone, "I'd like to stay two nights, miss."

"Are there any specific room accommodations you'd like and what and what size bed?" the woman continued.

Jen stopped breathing for a second and when she mouthed, "Room accommodations?" to Michael, he cocked his head to the side in confusion. Clearly that part was up to Jen. Thinking, Jen said the first thing that came to mind and said, "I'd like King size bed please, a large bathroom…if you've got one, a TV with cable…and can I order room service?"

"Of course you can, miss. OK, King sized bed, TV with cable, large bathroom and room service. How many will be staying in this room?" the woman asked.

Jen was about to say two, but then mouthed to Michael "How many people?" and to her surprise, Michael put up one finger this time. Jen looked at him with a confused expression, but said, "Just one person for two nights."

"Just one person…OK. Your name please?" the woman continued.

The lump in Jen's throat had grown again and she was hesitating to tell the woman her real name. She hadn't told anyone beside Danny and his family her last name, since she'd wanted to be cautious. "My name?" Jen asked.

"Yes, your name please," the woman said.

Jen's heart stopped and tried to think of a thousand alternative last names. Racking her brain and worrying that the woman was growing impatient, Jen finally stammered, "Jen…Myers."

The lump in her throat had widened to an apple's size and she was shocked that she had called herself "Jen Myers." Michael's black eyes bore into hers; he was clearly surprised too. Before Jen could change her mind on the last name, the woman said, "Jen Myers? Is that your name?"

Jen swallowed again and managed to lie, "Yes. My name is Jen Myers. Sorry about that, the traffic out here is rather rough."

The woman laughed on the other end and said, "Oh, I know the feeling. So, when should we expect you, Ms. Myers?"

Jen glanced at a surprised Michael and mouthed, "What time?"

Michael blinked at her, but held up eight fingers and Jen spoke into the phone, "At eight o'clock tonight."

"At eight o'clock, alright. How would you like to pay for this?" the woman asked. A credit card was thrust in Jen's face and Jen said, "Credit card, miss."

She heard typing on the other end and the woman said before hanging up, "All right, Ms. Myers. We'll expect you at eight and have a pleasant stay at the Holiday Inn."


	26. Lucky

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer and Notes: I do not own any of the Halloween characters or Freddy Krueger…but Jen, Christian, Angela and Lauren are all my characters. **Thanks again for the many reviews I've received! You're the reason I keep going on to write this. ** Now it is time for Chapter 26…enjoy it and love it!

**Chapter 26: Lucky**

**October 29, 2003**

**Langdon, Illinois**

The phone line went dead and Michael took the phone from Jen's ear and placed into the pocket of his overalls beneath the cloak. Jen faced him again and half snapped, "Well, now that that's over, what do we do now? It's 7:25 PM and they won't expect us…well, they won't expect me till eight o'clock and we've got nearly a half an hour."

Michael took Jen's hand in his again and led her down the stairs. Jen groaned and went, "What are we doing now?"

He gave her another glare and pulled her along beside him as Jen nearly tripped over the stairs. When Jen had made it down the stairs unscathed, he pulled her into the deserted hallway and yanked the door open. Jen shivered as the night air hit them and Michael threw his cloak off of him. Jen was about to do the same to hers, when he took hold of her shoulder and shook his head once. "Why not?" Jen asked.

Michael simply took her to the car and after pushing Jen into the passenger's seat; he shut the door then walked to his side of the car. The car came to life when Michael revved the engine and he drove them out of the employee's parking space and out onto the busy street. Jen dug her nails into the seat and snapped, "Where are you taking me now?"

He didn't say anything as he passed a Burger King and a few other fast food places. He seemed to be driving them toward the outlet stores along the square. Jen glanced out the window and looked in wonder at the many stores.

He drove past a jewelry store, a Claire's store, Pac Sun, Bath and Body Works, to Jen's surprise, he parked in the parking lot in front of "Hot Topic," a clothing store. Jen looked at Michael as he stepped out of the car and climbing out herself, Jen asked, "What are we doing here?"

Michael reached into his pocket and showed Jen the credit card. Realizing what he meant for her to do, she asked, "Michael, you can't expect me to go in there looking like this? I mean; most of the employees here are teenagers. If they see me like this, they'll laugh at me."

He pointed at the window and Jen could see that the employees were dressed in black from head to toe and one girl had a headband with blue hair. Jen sighed and said, "When they see this cloak, they'll laugh and you're not going in, are you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and taking her hand, he pulled her toward the store. Jen tried to stop him and whispered, "Michael, this isn't a good idea. They'll think you look suspicious. Do you want them to call the police?"

Before she could try to prevent Michael from entering the store, a male employee with dyed black hair, a nametag with "Christian" and glasses spotted them from the doorway and yelled, "Dudes! What hot costumes! Come on in!"

Jen felt as if she'd had the wind knocked out of her and managed to smile as she and Michael entered. At once, the male employee and two other females with piercings on their nose, belly buttons, eyebrows and who knew where else, dyed hair and black boots came to them and welcomed them. The girl with the pierced nose and dyed blue and black hair with the nametag of "Lauren" said, "OH MY GOSH! Are you guys headed to a Halloween party or something?"

Jen smiled and lied, "Yeah something like that."

The second girl with a tank top and short dyed pink hair with the nametag of "Angela" asked, "So, what can we do for you today?"

Clearing her throat, Jen said, "I was actually wondering what your latest new outfits are."

The employees' faces lit up and Lauren said, "Right this way, miss."

They led Jen and Michael to the back of the store and standing in front of the racks of black clothing and other different dark shades, Angela said, "We've got various shirts and pants, as well as boots, fingerless gloves, hats, sweatshirts and other stuff. Just take your pick of whatever you want."

Feeling touched by this kindness, Jen smiled and asked, "If you wouldn't mind, I think I'd like a little advice on what would look good on me?"

The trio was more than happy to help Jen decide on what would look good on her. They plucked various different shirts, baggy pants, jeans, skirts and other things they thought might look good. Jen had her arms full of clothing, since Michael had let go of her hand to watch her choose clothing. They'd then showed Jen where the dressing rooms were and told her to come out when she'd finished putting on each outfit. As they waited with Michael who'd stood silently beside them, Lauren looked at Michael and asked, "So, what made you decide to dress like Myers?"

Michael glanced at her with her black eyes, but didn't say anything and turned his eyes toward the doorway that led to the dressing rooms where Jen was. The girl named Lauren tried to talk to him again and asked, "What party is it that you guys are going to?"

Michael simply breathed beneath his mask and when he didn't say anything, he heard Christian say, "Lauren, he's dressed as Michael Myers, remember? Myers isn't supposed to talk."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Sorry about that buddy," Lauren said to Michael.

Just then, Jen opened the door and came out wearing a black t-shirt with see through sleeves and blue jeans. The three employees grinned with approval as Angela said, "That's totally you, honey."

Jen blushed as she glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked at herself and liked what she saw. Glancing at Michael, his black eyes held approval, meaning he liked the outfit. She went back inside and closed the door. As she removed the outfit, she placed the next one on. When she came out again, this time she wore a black cami top, a see through purple hoodie and tight brown denim pants. Again, there arose some hoots from the employees saying that purple was another great color on her. Jen's eyes again flickered to Michael's and the black eyes held the same approval. The next outfit Jen wore was a Tripp silver metallic vest with a Tripp black brocade skirt. Amongst the cheers, Michael's black eyes continued to hold an approved look. The next outfits of Jen's included an Edward Scissorhands scoop neck t-shirt with low-rise light blue jeans, a simple black shirt with a plaid black and gray skirt, a pink and black skull baby doll top with black mesh lace up pants and a short black leather dress with a pair of knee length boots that Christian had found.

Now, Jen was slipping into the final piece of clothing, which Jen had been most excited on trying, yet nervous as to how she would look in it. Placing the garment on, she could hear a loud squeal coming from outside the dressing room, but a loud shush from Christian shut whoever squealed. Jen tried to strain her ear to hear what the commotion was, but it was quiet there save for a cough from Angela. Shrugging, she slipped on the outfit and the black high-heeled shoes that Angela and Lauren had found. Letting out a sigh, she opened the door and stepped out. She was met with thunderous applause from Christian, Angela and Lauren. Jen was wearing a Black Brocade Bustle Dress with long sleeves that had ribbons and lace. Her black high-heeled shoes went perfectly with them. She turned around to let the skirt twirl and when she faced Michael again; his eyes held a different look about them. He'd stepped closer toward Jen and smiling, she went toward him and when they were standing in front of each other, Michael took her hand in his. Jen could now recognize the expression his eyes held. They'd held that same look of content the night she'd showed him the different pictures of celebrities, when they'd watched "Sleepy Hollow" together, when they'd slow danced…before he'd kissed her…

She stroked Michael's scarred hand and said, "I'm glad you like it," before she turned and left for the dressing rooms again. Her heart thudded against her chest as she dressed into her uncomfortable clothes again and threw the black cloak over her. Taking the clothes and shoes with her, she went out of the dressing room and was met by Christian and the girls, who took the clothes from her and said, "OK, so how would you like to pay for these?"

Before Jen could answer, Michael took the credit card and handed it to Angela. Jen's eyes widened and she whispered softly, "Michael…"

Lauren went, "Awwww. You've got such a great boyfriend. I don't think I've met any other girls with boyfriend's who pay for their stuff. You're very lucky."

Jen glanced up at Michael's black eyes and she gave him a smile as she took his hand and said, "Yes, I guess I am."

After the stolen credit card paid for the clothes that were worth $3,567, the clothes were stuffed into two large black bags and handed to Jen. Michael walked beside her as the three employees waved them good-bye and told them to 'have fun at their party.' Putting the bags in the back of the car, Michael opened the door for Jen and then climbed into the driver's seat. Jen glanced up at him as he put the keys in the ignition and said, "Thank you, Michael, for everything in there. You didn't have to do that, but thank you."

His black eyes stared into hers and he leaned in to gently lay a kiss on her lips with his masked ones. Too quickly, Michael started the car and the clock on the dashboard read, 7:58 PM. Jen was snapped back to reality and said, "We'd better get back to the hotel. They'll be expecting me at eight."

Michael put the car into reverse and backed them out of their parking space and then after putting it in drive, he sped them back to the hotel. Jen gritted her teeth since Michael was driving a little faster over the speed limit and her eyes looked back to see if there were any cops around. However, Michael pulled into a gas station instead of the Holiday Inn that was right next door. Jen was about to ask him why, when Michael reached from behind him and looking through one of Jen's bags, he pulled out the Edward Scissorhands scoop neck shirt and blue jeans along with black socks and handed them to Jen. Understanding washed over Jen's face and with a laugh she said, "Good idea, Michael. Can't go in looking like I'm going to a Halloween party."

She closed the car door and raced to the women's room. After a hurried change of clothes, Jen raced back to the car, slightly shivering from the autumn air. Throwing the cloak and dirty clothes in the back, she put on her seat belt as Michael drove out. They were in the Holiday Inn in no time and after parking the car, Michael handed her the credit card so she could pay for her room and also handed her the bags of clothing. Jen took them and got out of the car. She stood by it for a few seconds with the door open and realizing Michael wasn't coming in, she asked, "How will you find out what room I'm in?"

Michael waved his hand slightly toward the hotel as a sign that told Jen she needed to go. Jen hesitated, but after shutting the door, she ran toward the Holiday Inn and raced through the gold doors. When she arrived in there, the receptionist welcomed her warmly, but she did eye Jen's shopping bags as she took the credit card. Noticing this, Jen said, "I travel light."

The receptionist gave Jen the credit card back and handed her the key to her room and said, "We hope you have a pleasant stay here."

Jen bowed her head slightly and said, "Thank you." Then, Jen took the elevator to the third floor and as she traveled up, she wondered if Michael had been watching the whole time. The elevator beeped and Jen stepped out to the hallway and looked for room 345. She followed numbers of various rooms on both sides and sighed. How many rooms did this hotel have? It seemed like a long time till she found room 345. Taking the key, she unlocked the door and switched on the lights when she entered. As the door shut behind her, Jen couldn't believe her eyes. The room was huge with a 35 inch TV screen, a large king sized bed with a cream-colored lace canopy over it and soft carpet. There was a sofa and then an oak coffee table. Dropping the bags, Jen glanced at the bathroom and nearly died of shock to see a giant bathtub, the size of a Jacuzzi, a marble toilet with a marble white sink and then some small bottles of shampoo, body wash, clean towels, washcloths and tiny bars of soap.

Jen let out a happy squeal and jumped excitedly like a little kid around the room. Then, she noticed that the room also had a small balcony overlooking the town. She opened the doors and stepped outside to enjoy the view. She was thinking of how peaceful things were when a scarred hand grabbed the railing of the balcony. Jen shrieked and cried, "OH MY GOD! MICHAEL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ARE YOU CRAZY? THERE ARE PRACTICALLY 300 FEET BELOW YOU!"

Michael hauled himself over the railing and stood before Jen on the balcony with an annoyed look in his eyes. Jen rolled her eyes at him and said, "Just don't scare me like that. You could really hurt yourself. Come on let's go in. I'm getting hungry."

Shutting the door behind him, Michael followed Jen and looked around the room. Jen noticed his amazed look and smiling, Jen said, "Yeah, those were my thoughts exactly."

Taking the menu that lay on the coffee table, Jen flipped through it casually. More out of habit than anything else, Jen asked, "Do you want anything?"

She turned to find him sitting on the bed watching her. He shook his head no as usual and Jen took the pearl colored phone and ordered spaghetti with meatballs, a Sprite and a brownie for her dinner. Glancing at Michael, she said, "They said they'd be coming in a half an hour. In the meantime, do you mind if I take a shower real quick. I feel really messy."

Michael shook his head once again and Jen added, "If they happen to come early, let me know…only knock, don't come in, OK?" She didn't turn to see Michael's reaction since she was in a hurry to take the long awaited shower she'd wanted for such a long time.

The water was nice and hot just as Jen had hoped it would be and she felt herself sigh as she lathered herself with the body wash and rubbed the shampoo on her hair. She'd been in desperate need of shower for a while and her sore body needed it. If room service hadn't been on it's way or if Michael weren't in the next room doing whatever it was he was doing, Jen would've probably stayed there for hours and hours. She managed to pull herself out of the shower and drying her wet, naked body with the white towel, she glanced at herself in the mirror. She almost looked like the girl she was before she ran away to Haddonfield…and it felt as though a part of that girl was coming back too. Was Michael the cause of this…or was it something else?

Drying her wet hair roughly, she slipped her nightgown on and threw a bathrobe on as well. She was pleased to find a hairbrush by the sink and taking that with her new set of clothes, she returned to find Michael in the same place she'd left him. He lifted his black eyes to hers and Jen thought, "How can he stand to sit and do nothing?"

She smiled gently at him and said, "Sorry if I bored you while I was in there, Michael."

Placing the clothing into the bag, she sat beside Michael and began to brush through her long brown hair. He was watching her as she gritted her teeth from the hard knots she was trying to brush through. She'd been brushing through one side of her hair when she felt Michael's hand on her shoulder. Jen looked at him and asked, "What?"

Gently, Michael took the hairbrush from Jen's hands and looked at her with a questioning look. Jen looked puzzled, but asked, "Do you…want to brush my hair?"

He cocked his head to the side, as if unsure of what he wanted. Jen sat in front of him with her back turned and said, "If that's what you want, just be gentle and don't pull it, OK?"

She could only hear the sound of Michael's breathing, but soon enough, she felt the brush through her hair and Michael's cold hand on her shoulder. Jen winced a little when the brush pulled a few knots, but Michael's other hand took hold the hair gently to keep it from being pulled anymore. As he continued to brush her hair, Jen closed her eyes and sighed happily. This felt nice…it felt right. He was gentle with her hair and by the way he brushed it, you wouldn't have assumed he'd murdered people…or maybe no one would assume this was Michael Myers. Jen felt lost in her own private world, enjoying the feel of the brush through her hair and breathing in time to Michael's. Jen turned to face Michael when he'd finished and he ran his hand through her now silky, knot-free hair. Their eyes were locked onto each other's, silence being their friend for this moment. Of course, the moment was ruined when they heard a knock at the door and voice that said, "Room service."

Michael's eyes had narrowed into slits as he backed into the far corner of the room where he wouldn't be seen and Jen went to open the door. She gave the man a nice smile and took the tray of food she had ordered before closing the door. Michael watched her the entire time she ate her meal. Spaghetti had never tasted so good to Jen until this very moment and the meatball's spice exploded in her mouth. A couple of times, she told Michael that he didn't realize he was missing something great, but while she ate her brownie, she found she'd been unable to speak due to it's chocolate taste.

By the time she'd consumed her meal, Jen was so full she was tired. She'd wheeled the cart outside for one of the employees to get it and placed the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob outside and closed the door. Michael was slipping off his boots and had turned off the lamp on his side by the time Jen made it near the bed and she slipped off the white bathrobe on the sofa to reveal her nightgown. She shyly pulled back the covers and climbed into the soft, warm king-sized bed as she turned her lamp off and darkness filled the room. Jen nearly cried out in happy pleasure as she lay against the crisp, soft pillows and snuggled under the covers. This was by far the best bed she'd ever slept on.

Michael climbed on top of the bed and Jen turned to face him. She moved closer to him and Michael wrapped his big arms around her to hold her close. Jen could not make Michael out from the dark room, but did cuddle next to him as she laid her head against his shoulder. Jen stayed awake for a little while and she was unable to determine whether Michael had fallen asleep or not. Something was on her mind and she felt she had to do it or she'd never sleep. Gently, she rubbed her head against his shoulder and stretching her head downward, her lips came into contact with Michael's shoulder and she gently kissed it before falling into a deep, happy slumber.

** If you want to find Jen's clothes from the story…go to the Hot Topic website! You'll find the various pictures of the outfits I used!**


	27. A Different Morning

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halloween characters or Freddy Krueger…but Jen is my character! **Thanks again for the reviews! I cannot tell you enough how much they mean to me. **Now, I give you Chapter 27…enjoy it and love it!

**Chapter 27: A Different Morning**

**October 30, 2003**

**Langdon, Illinois**

The first thing Michael's black eyes were fixed on when he woke up was the date on the electric alarm clock. He glanced over Jen's sleeping face and the date screamed at him: "Oct. 30." A shock ran through Michael's system, tomorrow was Halloween…the night he would make Haddonfield suffer; he couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten. He still hadn't found any clues on where his nephews Stephen and John were hiding…therefore the people of Haddonfield would just have to take their place as his victims. He narrowed his eyes when he envisioned all the arrogant people he would kill that night, feeling their hot blood on his hands, listening to their screams and clenching his butcher knife high in the air, ready to strike.

Beneath him, Jen stirred a little and snuggled closer to him, which caused Michael to look away from the clock that said it was 7:28 AM and down at her. She'd been cuddling close to him throughout most of the night, embracing him in her sleep and burrowing her head against his chest. His black eyes were filled with wonder at how this girl could snuggle beside him without feeling afraid and could never fail to surprise him. He'd brought her here so she could have a nice bed to sleep in, take a shower, get new clothes…all the things normal teenage girls her age should have. She seemed happy at the moment to him and in a way, it was nice for him to sleep in a warm bed and share these luxuries with her.

As he played with a lock of her hair, he wondered what his next plan of action was. They were going to head back to Haddonfield tomorrow no questions asked, but what could he do with her here? It would be harder to kill people in Langdon than it would be in Haddonfield. The streets were filled with people around this time and anyone spotting him stalking someone would immediately call the police. It wasn't that Michael couldn't handle them; he just didn't feel like dealing with the police at this moment. He knew that Jen would not be happy if he chose to leave during the day. He hadn't brought the rope to tie her up, so leaving her alone in the hotel room would be a risk, unless he decided to slice up the towels and tie her to bed. Then again, that would make her angry and uncomfortable and Michael wanted her on good terms with him, especially considering the success of last night. Or, maybe it was just because he just wanted to keep snuggling with her as he'd gotten to for the past few nights.

However, if he decided to kill any people today, he refused to bring her along. She could get hurt in the process and he shuddered with disgust as he envisioned her horrified face while he slaughtered an innocent. She'd probably not be able to speak to him or ever get over what she saw. Her knowing that he was a murderer was tolerable, but her witnessing him doing what he did best was not. Letting out a barely audible sigh, he came to the conclusion that he would not be killing anyone today. He knew he'd pay dearly for this decision when he fell asleep tonight, but it was too risky for him to kill. Besides, Jen might feel pleased that he'd chosen to stay with her.

With that decided, he now had to decide what exactly he could do to keep Jen entertained throughout the day. True, they could always just stay in the hotel room all day watching the television that Jen would get more out of than he would and ordering room service. However, the thought of wasting the day away in a room watching a television he wouldn't really be watching sounded down right boring to Michael. Though Jen might've appreciated the chance to watch some TV, Michael was pretty sure she would eventually grow bored of it. He might've considered letting Jen swim in the swimming pool outside, but Jen didn't have a swimsuit and even so, he'd have been too concerned that she might take the opportunity to make a run for it.

The next idea that popped into his head was one that Michael had to consider very carefully. Since they were in a different city, Jen would probably appreciate the chance to do a little sight seeing. Yet, Michael wouldn't be able to walk down the crowded streets beside her without screams or weird gazes directed at him. Night was always easier since he could rarely be seen and since it was closer to Halloween, he might've blended in with the people better. DAMN IT ALL, it was so frustrating to him. He hoped to make Jen happy, yet he had to think about what was best for him. Until Jen came into the picture, it had always been about him and his victims…it had never been about someone of different importance to him…of someone special.

He glanced at the clock again and was awestruck when he noticed the time. It was now 9:25 AM. Had he really been thinking these troubling thoughts for almost two hours? Jen was still sleeping beneath him and Michael's fingers were still playing with the same lock of hair. The sunlight was growing stronger through the curtains and people were no doubt waking up now. Uncurling his finger from the soft lock of hair, Michael gently shook Jen to wake her up. At first she stirred a little, but didn't wake up. He shook her again and ran a hand through her hair in the hope that it would awaken her. At his touch, Jen's eyelids slowly fluttered open. She blinked a few times and letting out a yawn, she looked at him with sleepy eyes. A little smile played over her lips and she whispered, "Good morning."

Michael cocked his head to the side and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. Jen let out a tired sigh and stated, "It's so strange to wake up in a real bed again."

Glancing up at Michael again, she added, "No offense to your bed, Michael. It's just that your bed is the sewers and this is in an actual room."

If Michael was offended, he certainly didn't show it as he got up from the bed and went to Jen's side. He took the menu that lay on the nightstand and handed it to Jen before sitting by her bedside. Jen glanced at Michael and flipping through the menu, she considered the different choices there were. She smiled up at Michael and said, "So, if you did eat regular food, what would you eat?"

He cocked his head to the side again and Jen said, "Come on, Michael. It's not that hard. We've only got pancakes, waffles, French toast, eggs…cereal."

Letting out a laugh, Jen shook her and said, "I guess those are a lot of choices, huh?" She allowed Michael to take her into his arms and she crawled into his lap with the menu still in her hands. She laid the back of her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms her from behind. He nuzzled the back of her head and his masked lips kissed her neck.

She glanced at the menu again and took the phone. After dialing, she listened to the phone ring and a female's voice said, "Yes, Ms. Myers?"

Jen blinked confusedly and then remembered that here she was known as "Ms. Myers" here. Clearing her throat she said, "Yes, I'd like to order some breakfast, please."

"OK and what can we get you today?" the voice continued.

With a smile, she answered, "I'd like some French toast, some Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal and a glass of Orange Juice, please."

"All right, we'll have it up to your room in twenty minutes, Ms. Myers," the female voice said, cheerfully.

Hanging up the phone, she accidentally dropped the menu on the ground and shifted her position so that she was facing Michael. She leaned forward slowly and gave him a quick kiss on his masked lips. Smiling, she pulled away and said, "I should probably get dressed."

Before she could get off Michael's lap, he pulled her back onto his lap and placed a quick kiss of his own on her lips. Letting a giggle escape her, Jen pulled herself off of Michael and shook her head as she rummaged through the bag of her new clothes. She decided on wearing the Tripp silver metallic shirt with the Tripp black brocade skirt and her black boots. After a changing and brushing through her long brown hair in the bathroom, she came into the room and teasingly went, "Ta da!" Michael, who was still sitting on the bed, looked at her with approving eyes. Jen seemed pleased with his expression and asked, "So, I guess you like it, huh?"

Michael stood up and gathered her into his arms in quick movement. Jen let out a small shriek, but also a laugh as she yelped, "Michael!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat down on the bed and once again claimed Jen on his lap. Meeting his black eyes, Jen teased, "Gosh, you're clingy today, aren't you?"

Michael knelt his head and placed his masked lips against hers. Jen returned the kiss gently and happily sighed against them. His hands were traveling up her exposed legs, stroking the soft flesh beneath them. Jen moaned softly and fisted the material of Michael's mechanic's uniform. His hands had traveled on the silky material of her black skirt and now up the silver shirt she wore. Suddenly, a loud knock entered sounded off the room. Jen pulled back from Michael and he narrowed his eyes at the door with anger. Something tugged at Jen's heart as she saw Michael back away to the far end of the wall by the TV so he'd be out of sight when the door opened. "Michael…" Jen started sadly.

"Room service," a male's voice called from outside and another knock was heard. Jen got up from the bed and opened the door to see a blond teenage boy with a cart of food. She noticed with distaste that he looked her up and down and she said, "Thanks for the food," before taking the cart inside and shutting the door. Wheeling the cart toward the sofa, Jen sat down at it and glanced at Michael. His eyes held a softer look, but he seemed as if his thoughts were somewhere far away. She held out a finger and motioned for him to come to her. Michael cocked his head to side and Jen motioned with her finger for him to come and then patted the empty space on the sofa. He obeyed and slowly sat down next to her.

A smile returned on Jen's lips as she opened the large tray and began digging into the French toast with syrup. Turning to him as she swallowed a mouthful of French toast, she asked, "Do you want to try at least one bite?"

As usual, Michael shook his head only once and Jen would turn away and continue to wonder why he refused to eat anything. Still, she was determined not to let the troubling thoughts disturb her time with Michael. She wolfed through her French toast and made her way to the Cinnamon Toast Crunch. It had been awhile since she'd had milk and that made Jen one happy girl. In no time at all, she finished through the cereal and downed her glass of Orange Juice. Letting out a sigh, Jen pushed the cart out of the room and left it into the hallway before sitting beside Michael on the sofa.

Glancing at him again, Jen asked Michael with a sad sigh in her voice, "Are you going to tie me up and go out killing today?"

Jen felt as though she'd had the wind knocked out of her when Michael shook his head no and she had to ask, "You're really not going to leave me here alone?"

Michael shook his head once again and Jen's entire face lit up with a grin. Unable to control her happiness, Jen wrapped her arms around Michael and squealed, "Thank you, Michael! Thank you so much!"

His black eyes widened in surprise, though Jen had hugged him more than once or had touched him, he was still not used to being touched, unless it was one of his victims trying to get away from him. It always took him a while to hug Jen back and slowly his arms wrapped around her. Jen melted into the embrace for a while and then pulled away so she could look into his eyes. "So, since you've decided not to go out and kill people today, what are we going to do?" Jen asked him.

He gave her a thoughtful look and then he gently pushed her off his lap and took her hand in his before standing beside her. He led her out to the balcony and pointed downward at the street below it. Jen blinked in confusion at him and asked, "What is it?"

He pointed at the balcony again and then let go of her hand and started to climb down. Jen forced back a shriek and went, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE NOT EXPECTING ME TO CLIMB DOWN THAT ARE YOU?"

Michael glanced up at her and after giving her a look of annoyance; he shook his head only once. Jen shrugged her shoulders out of frustration and snapped, "Well, what is it then? Do you want me to meet you there or something?"

As Michael continued to descend down the side of the building, he looked up at her and gave her a single nod. Jen let out an agitated sigh and grumbled, "Once again, I prove my point. You're weird, Michael Myers. Weird, weird and getting more weirder everyday."

She shut the doors to the balcony and placed the keys to her room in the pocket of her skirt after she locked the door. Catching the elevator in the hallway, she pushed the button to the first floor and crossed her arms over her chest when she got in. As the elevator moved, she became aware that she was with two male employees who were looking her up and down. Back in Springwood, Jen would've been incredibly flattered, now it was just plain annoying. Looking the two employees straight in the eye, she stated with a frown, "Yes, gentlemen. I know I have breasts; pretty nice ones too, but that doesn't mean you have to stare at them so fucking long!"

The two male employees blushed a deep red and hastily looked away. Jen grinned to herself and felt relived when the doors opened to reveal the first floor. The men stepped back to let Jen out first and she speed walked through the door and down the hallway. As she strolled, a few more male employees as well as some guests glanced at her, but Jen ignored them. As she opened the door, she saw a bald man wearing a business suit and had a woman hanging on his arm. The bald guy stopped to look at Jen, who looked away. Behind her, she heard the woman yell, "HAROLD!"

Jen sprinted through the sliding glass doors and ran down the street to the alleyway where Michael was hiding behind the shadows. She went towards him and put her hands on her hips as she angrily said, "Hope you're happy! I had to deal with a bunch of disgusting men looking at me!"

His black eyes seemed to hold an amused glance at Jen, but he took her hand in his and glanced around the streets. Jen tugged on Michael's sleeve and asked, "So, spill the beans! What are we doing today?"

The only answer she received from him was being tugged down the alleyway where the black BMW was parked and running. At first, Jen was about to protest but then thought better of it; it would be harder to spot Michael if he drove a car and hey, it was better than walking. He opened the door for her to climb in and Jen had to give him an inquiring look before complying. After Michael shut the door to the driver's side, he revved the engine and drove down the alleyway with a sharp turn. Looking out the window as they drove onto the busy street, Jen let out a sigh and muttered to herself, "Nice day outside."

Michael turned his head at her voice and Jen explained, "I was just commenting on how nice it looks outside." He looked back at the road with a blank stare as Jen looked down at her hands, which clenched and unclenched in her lap. She allowed her mind to toy with various ideas on where Michael would take her this day. It was only 10:45 AM and they had the entire day to almost whatever they wanted. However, after Halloween, how would they be able to partake in any events in the outside world? No one would be wearing costumes the day after tomorrow and going out would be much harder.

Jen shuddered at the thought of spending many weeks in the sewers, with no daylight, no food to eat except dry cereal or fast food, not being able to see anyone else save for Michael, her new clothes would eventually get dirty and shabby like her old ones and bathing would be rather unlikely. Though she was feeling quite differently about Michael, the idea of staying in the sewers with him forever was not an appealing vision. She honestly didn't know how Michael could do it, how he could stand for weeks, months or maybe even years without seeing light or any physical human being. She didn't think she could do what he did, or bare it.

A cold hand on her shoulder disrupted her thoughts and she looked into Michael's black eyes. Jen put her small hand on top of Michael's, but lowered her eyes to his chest. Absentmindedly stroking his hand, Jen asked in a shaky voice, "Michael…after Halloween's over and everything's…back to normal, will I have to stay in the sewers all day? Or rather, will I have to stay there until next Halloween?"

She felt Michael's hand stiffen, but when she looked into his eyes, she did not receive an answer from him. His eyes had a thoughtful expression, but yet they seemed to be far away. He made a left turn and Jen tore her gaze away from his eyes and out the window. Michael was driving into a parking space where a large building with the words, "Langdon Theatre" screamed out. Jen turned to Michael in confusion and asked, "What's going on here? Is it a movie theatre?"

Michael had driven past the visitor's parking lot and had made his way to park on the staff side. Jen threw him a cautionary look, but then felt stupid since she knew that Michael would not care. He parked on the far end, next to a large oak tree. Both Jen and Michael got out of the car and she had to glance around to make sure none of the staff were present. Michael took hold of her hand and they both speed walked to the sidewalk. He hid behind the corner and giving her an intense look, he handed her the credit card. Jen cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What's this for?"

Looking to his right, Michael was pointing at the something Jen couldn't see from her side. Craning her head so she could see, she saw Michael was pointing at a poster hanging on the brick wall. It was a poster for the musical of "AIDA." Jen blinked and asked, "We're going to see a musical?"

Michael pointed at the poster again and the words he pointed at were, "Order box seat tickets," and then he pointed at the credit card and then at the doorway to the Theatre where lines of people were gathering. Jen looked at him and asked, "You want me to order box seat tickets? Michael, I don't think that's quite possible since they sell fast."

He gave her an annoyed glance, pointed at the credit card in her hand and then at the words, "Box seat tickets." Jen gave him her own irritated look and went, "Fine, but trust me, the chances of me getting any are unlikely. By the way, I suppose you're going to go in another way?"

He gave her a single nod and then with some urgency, pointed at the growing line of people. Jen glanced at him and went, "Just one more thing, if I do somehow manage to get the box seat ticket, how will you find me?" Instead of answering, Michael turned his back and disappeared behind the corner. Letting out another sigh, Jen turned on her heel and hurried toward the growing line of theatergoers. She was completely unaware that Michael was watching her to make sure she went inside.


	28. Strange Behavior

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer and Notes: I do not own any of the Halloween characters or Freddy Krueger…but Jen is my character! **I really do appreciate the reviews you all send…I can't believe it; the story is longer than I thought it would be! **Now, it is time for the moment you've all been waiting for! Chapter 28 is up…enjoy it and love it!

**Chapter 28: Strange Behavior**

**October 30, 2003**

**Langdon, Illinois**

By some miracle, one of the theatergoers had to give up their box seat ticket due to a business meeting and now, Jen found she was seated alone at her private box with the stage below her. She glanced around for Michael, wondering how on earth he was expected to get in with all the audience around. Of course, knowing Michael Myers, anything was possible. The seat she was sitting on was velvet and quite comfortable. The entire theatre was covered in gold, red, and a light pink or pale yellow. The ceiling had paintings of naked baby angels and romantic couples wrapped in each other's embrace. Below her, an old man was playing some classic show tunes for an excited girl about ten years old. It was perhaps the loveliest theatre Jen had ever been to.

Of course, Jen had to question why on earth Michael would choose to take her to a musical. It didn't seem like him and of all the things he'd done, this had to have been the event that was most unlike him. Maybe he'd taken her here since Langdon had too many events where he'd risk being seen and he'd decided the theatre would be the safest place for him to go. In Springwood, Jen had enjoyed musicals; she'd loved watching them, but never performing in them since Jen was not the acting type. Watching musicals hadn't been her favorite pastime, but enjoyable enough to sit through them.

Below her, the seats were filling with people and Jen still wondered where Michael was and just what the heck he was doing. If he was killing anyone, Jen was grateful she wasn't around to see it. Who knew, maybe Michael had decided this was a stupid idea and was killing off the actors. Jen realized she actually giggled a little at the vision of Michael raising his butcher knife at the scared actors. What the fuck was wrong with her? That was not funny and that would most definitely get her into a deeper hole than she was already in. The lights were now flickering and lots of excited, hurried theatre goers were rushing to their seats. Jen's eyes scanned for Michael and she looked at the other private boxes. Had Michael gone into the wrong one? Damn him, damn Michael Myers for thinking up these crazy adventurous ideas.

She was squirming in her seat impatiently, bewildered as to where the hell he was. Jen saw the musicians emerge and take their places into the Orchestra section. They were tuning their instruments, as the doors were closing. Jen's stomach was knotted as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Damn it, Michael. Where the hell are you?" Jen muttered to herself.

The lights in the theatre were growing dim and Jen twisted in her seat giving a final glance through the theatre for him. She was ignoring the friendly announcements the manager was making and too soon they passed. The theatre had grown dark and Jen felt as though her heart sank into her stomach. The music began playing and Jen could hardly pay attention. Where was Michael? Where was he? It was right before the overture was over that Jen heard heavy breathing behind her. Jen almost let out a loud shriek but a cold hand covered her face. She turned around quickly and could see barely see Michael's white mask within the darkness. He was crouched behind her with his butcher knife lying at his side. Jen scowled and whispered, "Where the fuck were you?"

The black eyes gave her an irritated look and his hand pushed her face toward the stage. Jen complied, but didn't feel as though she could pay attention. How could she pay attention when Michael's arms were wrapped around her shoulders from behind, his masked face burying itself in the back of her head and with him breathing quite loudly in her ear? It wasn't until the scenes changed that Jen was able to pay some attention to it.

It was the typical, classic love story, nothing Jen hadn't seen before. It had the usual things, a gorgeous captain, a beautiful slave girl, and forbidden love. True, Jen found herself feeling bad for the poor Radames since he was betrothed to Amneris, whom he didn't love and loved the slave girl, Aida instead, but even as she got into it, she just couldn't forget that Michael was crouched behind her and his nuzzling the back of her head. When it was revealed that Aida was a Nubian princess, Jen managed to give her attention and cringed with worry for the character when there were plans of discussing a rebellion.

However, Jen nearly lost it when the play had progressed to the part where Radames and Aida share a tender moment and sing about their attraction to one another. Michael's nuzzling had gotten more noticeable and Jen could feel his cold hands gently caressing her throat. Jen fought back the urge to let out a sigh of pleasure and concentrated on breathing deeply as closed her eyes. A couple of times, she tried to stroke his hand, but Michael had placed her hand back to her lap to avoid any suspicion. His hands caressed her throat counterclockwise and then one of his icy palms moved down her chest. Jen's fought and sigh and wondered if anyone would look up toward her private box, but luckily for Jen, everyone was too engrossed in the play. As Michael's wandering hand stroked her breast through the silver shirt, Jen planted her feet into the velvet carpet and ground her teeth to keep from crying out in pleasure; the nipple had grown hard from Michael's touch. This was just too much to be stroked like this and in public where someone might see. When he eventually stopped caressing her, Jen finally opened her eyes and looked at the stage. She'd been too busy trying not to blow Michael's cover that she noticed the scene had shifted since then and now Aida was standing in front of her Nubian people to begin the rally of fighting back.

Michael was no longer nuzzling the back of her head and when Jen turned around, she found him hiding behind the curtain with his butcher knife in hand. Why was he doing that? She glanced down at the program in her lap and when she paged through to the song section, she had her answer. It was already the Act One finale song and soon the lights would flicker on for a fifteen-minute intermission. Could one hour have already passed by so quickly? Jen heard the thunderous applause and having been snapped back to reality, Jen clapped along with the audience and blinked when the lights flickered on.

Below her, many people were getting out of their seats and heading out to the lobby.

Jen sat where she was since she wasn't quite sure whether or not Michael would want her to leave. Plus, if she did try to leave, even for some fresh air, no doubt he'd probably take it the wrong way. When she craned her head to where Michael was hiding, he gave her an intent look. She sat frozen in her seat, wondering what on earth he was thinking and what was going on through his mind. He beckoned her with one finger for her to come and at first Jen stayed right where she was. She was a little confused, but when the look in his eyes grew dark, Jen obeyed and hid behind the curtain where he stood. "What is it?" Jen asked, softly.

He took her hand and placed a water bottle in it. Jen glanced down at it and whispered, "Thanks, I guess. How'd you manage to get one without being seen? You…didn't kill anyone did you?"

Michael's black eyes flashed with surprise and he shook his head only once, but he raised his butcher knife that was clean of blood to prove his point. Jen swallowed at the sight of the large kitchen knife and whispered hastily, "OK, OK, I get it. I believe you," and went to sit in her seat. She sipped the water bottle and glanced through her program again, but out of boredom. She didn't find anything truly interesting to look at, not even the photos of the fellow actors, most of whom were college students or middle-aged adults. Though her back was turned, she could still feel the cold, black eyes of Michael Myers staring at her. Turning back to face him, she whispered, "Are you sure no one can see you?"

The black eyes revealed nothing as they met her curious gaze. Getting up to stand in front of him again behind the curtain, Jen asked in a hushed whisper, "So, why exactly did you choose to take me to this musical? Was it because you'd least likely be seen here?"

He cocked his head to the side and Jen continued, "I mean, of all the places to be, this is the least likely place you would go."

He blinked once, but pointed towards her empty seat as the lights above them flickered. Jen let out a sigh and said, "I guess they'll be starting the second act soon," as she headed back to her seat. She looked down to watch the people below take their places and whisper excitedly about how great the show was and how the actors were portraying their characters quite well. Jen couldn't really give an honest opinion on it since almost the entire time; her mind had been focused only on Michael Myers and his pleasurable caresses. She stared up at the lights over the theatre, almost anxious for them to turn off so the act could begin. Or rather, she was more anxious as to what Michael would do once the second act began. It seemed like ten centuries had passed when the lights finally flickered off and the music began again. Jen waited for any sign of Michael to appear at her side again. She tapped her foot a little impatiently and as the music played continued, she was annoyed by how long this was taking to get through. When the curtain went up, that's when Jen felt the cold arms wrap around her shoulders and a gentle nuzzling on the back of her head.

Jen couldn't help but close her eyes as Aida, Radames and Amneris sung of their troubles to be loyal to their respective sides. It felt like a nightmare mixed with a happy dream; it was absolutely embarrassing to be held like this in public where one might accidentally see, but yet Jen craved for more. She forced herself to open her eyes so that she would see the play and watched as Aida was reunited with her imprisoned father and how she had to betray the man she loved in order to free her people.

Deep within her thoughts of Michael Myers, Jen was able to feel pity for Aida and Radames, whose father had just found out of his love of Aida. The play continued on to Radames wanting to call off his wedding to Amneris, but how Aida telling him that he must go through with it. Yet, Jen's heart nearly broke as she listened to Amneris singing of her heartbreak over Radames' love for Aida and not for her. How awful that must feel, to love someone and have it not returned.

On the play went and by then, Aida's father had escaped, but Radames and Aida were arrested for treason. Jen felt tears fill her eyes as the Pharaoh sentenced the two lovers to be buried alive. She stiffened and within her sadness for the characters, she could feel Michael's nuzzling grow stronger against the back of her head as Aida and Radames sang of their love and how one day they would find each other again. She fought back a gasp as she felt the icy cold fingers gently brush her face and wipe away the tears Jen didn't know had run down her cheeks. Jen raised a shaking hand to place it on top of Michael's and this time; he did not push her hand away. Then, she watched as the story shifted to the present where a couple gazed at each other and felt an overwhelming attraction of the other. The two were then revealed to be the incarnations of Aida and Radames.

Looking down at her program, she found that this was the finale song of the show and before Jen could whisper this to Michael, he'd already pulled away from her and she turned her head to watch him hide behind the shadows. She turned her head back toward the stage and watched as the play concluded and then; below her there was thunderous applause. Jen clapped along with the other audience members and gave a standing ovation to everyone in the cast. After another full minute of clapping, Jen finally stopped since her hands were growing a little numb. She turned around to where Michael would be hiding, but realized that he was gone. Jen ran out of her private box and looked around for him. Pushing through the crowd of happy theatergoers, she looked around for the familiar tall, masked killer; yet knowing that would probably not be in the lobby.

She raced down the marble steps and went out the theatre doors, ignoring the stares she received as she passed. Jen was surprised that she didn't have to squint her eyes and keep her eyes downward because dark clouds covered the sky instead of the bright sunlight from earlier. She raced down the street where she'd run from the back alleyway and looked around for Michael. When she found parking lot where the staff parked their cars, she could not find the black BMW they'd driven in. For a spilt second, Jen wondered if maybe Michael had changed his mind about keeping her around and had decided she was too much trouble to deal with. While the smart, rational part of Jen's brain thought, "That's fantastic," the larger part of Jen felt crushed by the idea. Of course, those fears were vanished as soon a familiar black BMW sped next to her on the sidewalk Jen stood at. She could barely make out Michael's form in the dark tinted windows as she heard the sound of the door unlocking. She opened the door to the car and quickly climbed in. When she faced Michael as he sped the car out of the parking lot, Jen asked him, "Where'd you go? I was almost thinking you'd left me behind."

The look Michael gave her held a look of disbelief and then agitation. Jen then added in, "Of course, I didn't really think you would. It's just…oh never mind. It was a dumb thought anyway." Now that Jen thought about it, it really did sound down right ridiculous. If Michael had thought she was too much of a nuisance, he would've killed her, not left her behind so she could run and tell everyone where he was. Glancing back into Michael's eyes again, she asked him, "So, now that that's taken care of, where are we going next?"

As soon as Jen spoke those words, the loud sound of thunder hit and suddenly rain poured down onto the car. She jumped and when she glanced at Michael's eyes, he held a dark glare of hate toward the windshield. The windshield wipers appeared, swishing the rain back and forth; but yet, Michael's speed didn't slow down. She glanced up at Michael and asked, "So, what does this mean now that there's a storm?"

The only response Michael gave her was his steady, deep breathing through his white mask. Jen let out a sigh and leaned her head back against the seat. She glanced out the window, where everything passed by her in a rainy blur. The car continued to race down the street and Jen nearly screamed when the car behind them beeped. She glanced at Michael again and whimpered, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

The car made a sharp turn to the right and Jen clutched at the leather on her seat when the thunder let out a loud boom. Her eyes glanced at the clock on the dashboard and found that it read 1:31 PM. It was still early afternoon and where would Michael possibly take her in this weather? Once again, the car made a sharp turn and through the rain pounded windshield; Jen could barely make out the lighted green sign of the Holiday Inn. In a way, she was relieved that Michael had decided to take her back to the hotel, this way they wouldn't be out anywhere during the dangerous storm.

Michael drove the car up and parked beside the front entrance. Before Jen opened the car to get out, she asked, "What about you? You'll be careful coming in, right?"

The large hand of the masked killer gestured for Jen to get out of the car and sighing, she opened the car door. Of course, what Jen had not expected was a hard, heavy gust of wind, which threatened to shut the door on Jen's leg if she hadn't had a firm grip on it. She quickly hopped out of the car, but the force of the wind shut the door with a loud slam. As Jen's brown hair blew about in her face and her short black shirt swirled around her, she raced for the entrance doors as the wind and rain assaulted her. Damn that stupid rain, of all the days for it to blow over like this!

She ignored the stares she received when she entered the hotel with her hair sticking out all over the place and rain dripping on her. She pushed a strand of hair out eyes and took to the stairs instead of the elevator since she was worried that the thunder and lighting would hit the power lines and cause the elevator to stop. It was very tiring to run through three flights of stairs, but Jen gritted her teeth to avoid complaining out loud. She nearly slipped on the slippery stairs, but caught the banister to avoid falling. Jen let out a sigh of relief when she found the doors leading to the third floor and would've ran to it, had the floor not been too slippery. She briskly walked down the cold, air conditioned hallway to her room, rubbing her arms from the cold and shutting her mouth so no one could hear the loud chattering of her teeth.

When she reached the door, she pulled the keys to her room from her wet pocket and slipped inside after unlocking it. No sooner had Jen locked the door behind her and had flipped the lights on, when a lighting strike flashed and after a loud boom of thunder, the lights flickered off. From outside, Jen could hear the scream of a little girl as her mother said, "Don't worry honey, the power just went off. That's all."

"Oh fuck," Jen muttered to herself as she groped her way through the darkened room. She could see a little because the curtains were drawn from the windows, but it was still very dark. She managed to find the sofa and shivered with cold from her wet clothes. She was closing her eyes for a few seconds when she felt cold hands wrap around her and then one of them covered her mouth before she could emit a scream.


	29. Heaven

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer and Notes: I do not own any of the Halloween characters or Freddy Krueger…but Jen is my character! **Thanks again for all those reviews…but I honestly think that this chapter will be your favorite of them all (It's definitely my favorite). **Now it is time for Chapter 29…and now time for some of the parts we've all been waiting for in this fan fiction story! Enjoy this chapter and love it!

**Chapter 29: Heaven**

**October 30, 2003**

**Langdon, Illinois**

"MICHAEL! Don't scare me like that! How many fucking times have I told you that?" Jen snarled in the darkness. If Michael had been hard to make out in the theatre, he was much harder to make out now. Yet, despite the darkness, Jen could make out his white mask and noticed his black eyes narrow into slits when she yelled at him. Michael wasn't in the mood to deal with Jen's crabby attitude at the moment. He was soaking wet from head to toe, his mechanic's uniform was drenched and the fake hair on his mask was tousled and flat. For the first time in his life, he'd actually wished he could've walked into the hotel with Jen like a normal person instead of having to climb up the balcony.

Still, Jen crossed her arms over chest and snapped, "Damn you, sometimes you frustrate me so much I can hardly stand it!"

She was getting up to take a deep breath, but when she attempted walk in the darkness of the room, she slipped on her wet boots and no longer felt the ground beneath her. She fell back and landed on top of Michael, who still sat on the couch. The back of her head connected with his arm and Jen cried out in pain, "Ouch, Michael," as she struggled to get off of him. Beneath her, Michael was wriggling and trying to figure out how to be untangled. As the two struggled, Jen accidentally kicked his side and he hissed in pain. Michael's natural instincts took over and he tackled her to the carpeted floor. Jen felt a whoosh of breath leave her as she fell face first to the ground with Michael on top of her. She winced as her chin throbbed with pain and then felt herself being turned on her back so she would face Michael. The murderous look in his eyes frightened Jen terribly and he clenched his butcher knife high in the air.

Jen's eyes widened as she held up her arms protectively over her face and cried, "Please, don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!"

Her eyes were shut tightly, fearing that this was it and that Michael would kill her right then and there. Jen's closed eyes were welled with tears and she began to shiver from fear and from the cold. Letting out a whimper, she waited for the killing strike that she believed Michael was ready to give. It felt as though a while passed before Jen dared to open her eyes. She blinked and was taken surprise by what she saw, when she removed her hands from her face. Michael's butcher knife was no longer clutched in his large hands and the look in his black eyes made Jen's heart squeeze uncomfortably.

He looked as if he were in pain…or maybe in sorrow. Jen still shivered beneath him and was surprised when he went to stroke her chin, which really hurt from being crashed into the floor. When Michael's fingers came away, she saw that he was staring down at them and that they were shaking. Confused, Jen placed her fingers at the spot on her chin where Michael had touched it and her fingers came away wet. She felt sick to her stomach…she was bleeding and Michael knew it. He was still staring at the dark wetness on his fingers, the fingers that still trembled violently and Jen's bottom lip began to quiver just a little.

Finding his shaking hand, she took it in hers and whispered, "It's all right, Michael. Things like that happen."

Michael clutched her hand back, but his black eyes still held a deep, saddened sorrow that could make even the hardest heart soften. She squeezed his hand and managed to say, as a tear escaped her eyes, "Michael, it was an accident. I know you didn't really want to hurt me, you obviously couldn't have meant it."

She sat up so she was at eye level with him sitting down and placed her hand on his shoulder since she wasn't brave enough to touch his masked face. His black eyes met hers and Jen managed to give him a gentle smile, which tried to tell him she wasn't mad at him. Suddenly, the thunder boomed again and Jen let out a small cry and instinctively wrapped her arms around Michael. This time, Michael did not hesitate to pull her close into his arms and have her small frame close against his. Her cheek felt the fake wet hair from Michael's mask and at that moment, Jen truly realized how soaked Michael's mechanic's uniform was. Her clothes, which were somewhat wet from running into the hotel, were growing more damped because they were placed against the soaked murderer.

Yet, she found she did not care as she snuggled against him and laid her cheek on the wet material. The pouring rain and Michael's breathing were only things Jen could hear as they sat on the carpeted floor in each other's embrace and in a dark room where they could barely see each other. After a few moments of silence where they just held each other, Jen lifted her face to gaze into Michael's. He knelt his masked forehead against hers and Jen felt the slick, wet mask against her skin. Clutching him tighter, Jen slowly inched her face closer to Michael and he mirrored the movement. Their lips touched then and at first, Jen kissed him very shyly. She gave him several gentle kisses on the masked lips, but when Michael drew Jen so close to him that she could feel his lower region, Jen deepened the kisses with passion. One of Michael's icy hands entwined in her messy, wet hair, while the other traveled down her back.

After Jen gave Michael another passionate kiss on his masked lips, she started kisses at the corners of his masked mouth and fisted the material of his mechanic's uniform since she longed to tangle them in his hair. Within the haze of passion, Jen felt Michael's arm under her legs and soon she was cradled in his arms like a baby. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed his chin thoroughly. He carried her a short distance before setting her down on the bed and then he knelt in front of her. He took hold of her black boots and took them off her feet and then threw aside her socks to reveal her bare feet. Then, Jen watched him get up and reach the windows as she took a deep breath from kissing him. She watched as he took hold of the curtains and closed them over the glass doors that led to the balcony.

The room was now pitch black save for little beams of light that did not travel to the large bed in the middle of the room. Jen could no longer make out Michael's form in the darkened room and sat still where she was on the bed. She heard Michael's footsteps come closer and closer to her and she actually reached out an arm for him. Her hand caught nothing but empty air for a few seconds; until she felt the familiar icy hands catch her wrist. Taking hold of his hands, she pulled him closer to her and Jen could only see his silhouette from the dark room…not even his white mask was noticeable now. She lay back on the soft bed and felt Michael crawl on top of her. As Jen laid her hands on his broad shoulders, she did not mind that a couple drops of rain landed on her face from the fake hair on Michael's mask. She wound an arm around his neck and pulled him closer till his masked lips reached hers. Michael used one arm to balance himself above Jen, but his other hand once again tangled itself in Jen's hair.

Yet as she had Michael in her arms and was perfectly content to kiss him, Jen wanted something desperately…needed it rather, if she was to continue doing this. She broke the kiss and let out a ragged breath. "Michael…" she rasped.

The dark silhouette above her was still and Jen swallowed before she continued, "Michael…please take off your mask. If I am to kiss you, I need to kiss you and not your mask."

The strong body above her stiffened and Jen could barely make out Michael shaking his head no. Anticipating this response, Jen sighed and said, "Please, please do this for me, Michael. It's dark here and I won't be able to see your face. I won't try to rip your mask off again unless you want me to, I promise."

The silhouette seemed to be thinking, but Jen's heart sank when she barely made out another shake of the head. He seemed to be pulling away from Jen just a little and once again the tears resurfaced in her eyes as she tightened her hold on Michael's neck. "Please, Michael. Take off your mask for me, just this once. It would mean everything to me if you would. Just this one time and I'll never ask you again," Jen begged.

Tears were falling slightly down her cheeks and she hadn't released her hold on his neck. For several seconds, there was no movement or sound within the darkened hotel room and the suspense was killing Jen. When Michael untangled himself from Jen's arms, she laid back on the bed again, feeling dejected. She was so caught up in her disappointment that she barely heard a soft scraping sound and then something fall onto the nightstand with a soft 'pop,' before Michael sat beside her.

Jen's eyes were shut as a few tears escaped, but then felt Michael lift her into a sitting position and into the circle of his arms. At first, Jen assumed Michael held her out of pity and decided she would allow him to hold her despite her disappointment, but was caught off guard when she felt soft lips press against hers. Jen's heart fluttered madly; these were Michael's real lips and not the slick, fake lips she had kissed before. Michael had taken off his mask and had complied with her wish! Jen smiled beneath the kiss and happily kissed him back.

This truly beat kissing Michael's masked lips; the real lips felt better than the slick ones she'd had to kiss. When Michael pressed their lips closer to each other and the kiss was deepened, Jen fisted his mechanic's uniform again and eagerly returned the kiss. Now that Michael was unmasked, Jen felt as though new privileges were given now that his mask was gone. When she let her hands travel to the back of his head, Michael didn't stop her. Feeling brave, she ran her fingers through his real hair, which Jen realized was much longer than she'd originally thought. It reached his shoulders and she was surprised at how little tangles he had since he probably never ran a comb through it. She gave Michael another long, hard kiss, but bravely let her kisses travel on the corners of his mouth. The skin beneath her lips was rough, which reminded Jen of sandpaper, but she ignored those thoughts and continued on to kiss his jaw and strong cheekbones.

As Michael continued to kiss Jen's temples and was making his way to her forehead, he admitted to himself that of all the kissing he'd done with Jen, this had to be the most preferable than kissing through his mask. When they'd kissed through his masked lips, he'd only been able to press them against hers, but he could never really kiss her back as he did now. Another advantage was that he could drown himself in her scent of lavender and smell the sweetness of her hair and skin. He was grateful for this power outage and if there was a God, he thanked him for allowing this to happen. He'd been too hesitant to comply with Jen's wish at first, but then had decided to go with it. Besides, who knew if Jen would ask to kiss him like this again and he needed to make every second count. His fingers were brushing her wet clothing and normally he would've felt guilty for causing her clothes to be wet, but she didn't seem to mind at all.

Jen's hands were now roaming on his broad back and her small fingers massaged the tight muscles there. Michael allowed himself to let out a low sigh of pleasure from his throat. He placed light butterfly kisses across her throat and Jen let out a small gasp when Michael's tongue gently stroked her skin. She reached her head toward Michael's neck and began to kiss the exposed skin on his neck, mimicking his action. Another sigh of pleasure escaped from Michael's throat and the kisses became harder against her skin.

As Jen felt Michael's arm tighten around her waist, she was once again laid back on the bed. However, this time her head hit the soft pillow instead of the mattress. Michael pushed the blankets aside and once again positioned himself on top of her. Jen's arms went around Michael's neck and dragged his head in for another kiss. She tangled her fingers through Michael's hair and felt brave enough to do something that had crossed her mind. When her lips met Michael's once again, her tongue gently touched his lips and Michael seemed to understand her intentions. He opened his mouth and Jen gently placed her tongue inside of Michael's mouth. Her tongue began to stroke the roof of his mouth and then it stroked the inside of his cheeks. Inside her mind, Jen was very surprised that she was doing this, but yet she continued the rhythmic movement on the inside of his mouth as though she'd done this before. After Jen removed her tongue from his mouth, Michael's hands traveled onto her chest as she opened her mouth for Michael to place his tongue inside, which of course he did.

Michael's hands were roaming her chest and as Jen kissed him, she could feel his fingers working their way to the buttons on her silver shirt. Taking hold of a button, Michael gently unbuttoned it and waited for Jen's reaction. She had felt it, but wasn't stopping him. Feeling encouraged, Michael began unbuttoning her shirt and slowly unbuttoned each black button carefully to avoid accidentally ripping it off. When he finished with the final button, he parted the shirt to reveal her lacy black bra and creamy skin, which he couldn't see because it was too dark. Jen let out a small shiver and let go of Michael's neck to let the shirt fly off her body. She took the discarded shirt and threw it onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around him again and could feel Michael's cold hands roaming her naked back. They found her silky bra and found the fastening of it.

Meanwhile, Jen groped about for the front of his mechanic's uniform to find the zipper.

Michael had just finished undoing the fastening of Jen's bra and she hesitantly let go of the zipper she'd just found to remove the bra off of her chest. With her bra out of the way, Jen, who was now half naked, was groping Michael's chest as she tried to find the zipper to his uniform. Suddenly, Michael took her hands and led them to his zipper. There, Jen caught hold of it and felt a shiver go down her spine as she heard the sound of grating metal. She pulled the zipper down and down until it reached its end and then placed her hands on his exposed chest, all the while still kissing Michael's throat.

Michael then removed his hands from Jen's body and allowed the top half of the mechanic's uniform to fall to his hips. His hands then returned to cup one of Jen's breasts and massage the nipple with the tips of his fingers. Jen sighed in pleasure and then allowed her hands to travel across his naked chest. His skin felt rough and within the darkness, Jen could feel the scars that adorned his body. Michael knelt his head to suck on the nipple he was massaging and Jen pushed his head closer to give him better access while she wrapped her legs around his lower body.

For a while, Michael sucked on her nipple with his tongue, caressing it as Jen simply lay back holding him there. He gave the nipple a parting kiss and went to suck on the abandoned nipple and caress it. Laying there in the dark as Michael continued his sensual pleasures on her breasts, Jen felt a soft sob rise in her throat at the intense pleasure she was undergoing. In the smart part of her brain, she knew she shouldn't be doing this…that she shouldn't be emotionally bonding with him and that she should fight, kick and scream her way through this. However, she couldn't lie to herself, she wanted this…she loved this. This was a first and extremely rare moment for her and Michael and she wanted it to last.

After Michael kissed the nipple he'd attended to, Jen was surprised when he rolled over and pulled her on top of him. He took her small hands and placed them against her chest before one of his hands laid against the back of her neck and gently pulled her toward him. Jen obeyed and felt his naked skin against her still bruised chin. When she kissed his scarred chest, her mouth found his nipple and understood what Michael wanted. She began to suck his nipple shyly and carefully as he pulled her head closer to his chest as she had with him. Jen still couldn't see him, save for a dark silhouette, but she knew it would be a pretty incredible sight if anyone could see them now. They were both shirtless and hardly wearing anything now. Jen was still in her short black skirt and underwear while Michael still wore the bottom half of his mechanic's uniform.

While Jen continued this soft motion as Michael had done for her, she grew excited when she heard a soft sigh emerge from Michael again. Kissing the nipple she'd been giving her attention to, she went to his other nipple and repeated the same motion until she needed to take a long deep breath. When she'd broken away from him to catch her breath, Michael waited patiently for a while and then sat up from the bed and gathering her back into his arms again. Jen snuggled close to him to whisper, "Michael…"

Breathing heavily beside her, his hands slowly made their way down to her waist and lay on the waistband of her skirt. A part of Jen's heart thumped madly against her chest and she began to fully grasp of just how close she and Michael really were. Feeling Jen stiffen in his arms, his free hand ran through her soft hair and placed her head against his naked chest. Jen clung to Michael a little and thought very carefully about what could transpire between them. She was a virgin and naturally her first response was to feel afraid and she admitted to herself that a part of her was afraid. She knew that sex could go either way and it could end up being the worst or most wonderful experience of her life. Some of Jen wanted to wait just a little longer to prepare herself, but a larger part of her really wanted to do it.

Swallowing a little, Jen managed to place her hands on Michael's right cheek and she whispered softly, "Take it off, Michael. Take it off."

Michael cocked his head to the side and Jen didn't have to see his face to know that he was silently questioning her if she was sure she wanted to do this. Fighting back the fear within her, Jen whispered, "I want to do this…I really want to do this. It's just…just be gentle, it's my first time."

Jen shut her eyes with embarrassment, but felt a gentle nuzzling at the top of her head. Gently, Michael kissed her forehead before he shifted position and laid Jen back on the bed. Her head once again touched the soft pillows and she closed her eyes as Michael took hold of the skirt and pulled it along with her underwear down her hips and then she assisted him by lifting her legs free of the skirt. When the skirt had been freed off her body, Michael threw the garments onto the floor and then stood up to stand on the floor. Jen heard scuffling as she heard the sound of clothes being removed. When Michael climbed back into the bed, her legs brushed his and Jen knew he was completely naked as she was. When he reached her, Jen wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Michael's face down for a kiss. Michael gave her a loving kiss on her sweet lips and then another one, long and slow. Jen heard him positioning himself and seemed to be hesitating just a little. Taking a deep breath, she whispered softly, "Go on, I'm ready. Just be gentle with me," and closed her eyes.

The first thrust shocked Jen's soul and she couldn't help but let out a loud gasp of surprise. It seemed as though all space and time had stopped because of the new feeling her body was undergoing. When Michael went out of her, Jen clutched onto him tightly and gritted her teeth because of the pain. She'd always heard that the first time would hurt, but she'd never really given it much thought until this moment; it hurt, it hurt a lot. The second thrust was somewhat similar to the first and her body was once again shocked by the impact. Another gasp emitted from Jen and Michael planted a kiss on Jen's forehead to comfort her as he left her body again. After the first two thrusts, each one hurt less and less, but still, she lay still and allowed Michael to do the work for now. He was gentle, as she'd hoped he would be, but within their lovemaking, Jen sensed in him a desire for more, to go harder, faster and for Jen to want to as well. Yet, he seemed to understand this and went at a casual pace of thrusting in and out. The bed creaked beneath them with every thrust and very soon, Jen began to feel hot and sweaty. All too soon, Michael stopped to rest for a little bit, breathing heavily above her. Jen was breathing deeply and from deep within her, she felt a sob in her throat. This was all so new to her and she'd done so much with Michael in one day.

Reaching for Michael again, she was surprised when he claimed her hands and laid his lips against her palms. He kissed her hands and nuzzled them to breathe in her soft scent. Letting out a small gasp, Jen managed to whisper, "Michael…Michael."

Michael gathered Jen into his arms again and embraced her tightly. She hugged him back hard and after catching her breath again, she whispered, "Michael…Do it again."

His head cocked to the side and Jen continued, "Please, Michael. Don't leave it like this."

Needing no more encouragement, Michael laid her back on the bed again and began thrusting into her. This time, her body was prepared for the hardness of Michael and making love wasn't as shocking as before. After a few minutes of Michael's thrusts, Jen finally felt brave enough to return his thrusts and move at his pace. He'd seemed surprised when she'd began thrusting with him, but quickly adapted to this new adjustment. They thrust into each other again and again for what seemed like a long time, and it felt like a blissful heaven. As Jen believed she had finally found a place where she truly belonged, Michael felt like a normal person for the first time ever. He fully forgot everything about his killings and how he was a murderer. It was as if he'd left it all behind in another world and that in this blissful place he had entered, he was simply Michael instead of Michael Myers, mass murderer of Haddonfield.

After a few more thrusts and loud gasps, Michael and Jen eventually slowed down and came to a stop. Both panted very hard, their bodies trembling with exhaustion and desire. Michael rolled off of her and lay down beside her as he pulled the blankets over their bodies. Jen turned on her left side to face him and laid her face against his chest as they caught their breath. Michael wrapped his shaky arms around her and drew her closer, his hot breath fanning the top of her head. Jen's eyes filled up with tears and they fell onto Michael's chest. Thinking Jen was upset, he drew her against him and began to stroke her hair. Brushing away the tears on her cheeks, Jen gently stroked Michael's hair and explained with a whimper in her throat, "No…I'm not sad, Michael. I'm just crying because…I've never been so happy in my entire life."

Michael laid kisses on the top of her head and Jen kissed his neck as she closed her eyes with exhaustion. The storm outside still brewed, there was no way to tell what time it was and Jen felt the overwhelming desire to fall asleep. At first, she thought about fighting it, but Michael's warmth covered her entire body and she was still very tired from the intense and exciting lovemaking. Eventually, she curled closer to Michael and allowed herself to sleep, enjoying the peaceful heaven they had created.


	30. Worry

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halloween characters, Freddy Krueger or the song, **"We Belong Together" by Gavin DeGraw**…but Jen is my character! **Thanks again for all the reviews…please keep sending them!** Now I bring you Chapter 30! Enjoy it and Love it!

**Chapter 30: Worry**

**October 31, 2003**

**Langdon, Illinois**

It was sometime in the middle of the night when Jen awoke. However, once her eyes opened, she had to squint them to block off the bright light. The power had come back on sometime while she was asleep. At first she was confused to why her head was pounding and her sex felt bruised, but when her upraised arm was stroked gently, she smiled and remembered everything. Snuggling close to Michael with her eyes still closed, she reached her hands to stroke his face and was met with a rubber material. Jen's tired eyes became more focused when she came face to face with Michael's white mask. A small part of Jen felt disappointed that Michael had donned his mask, but she wasn't about to let that on. Keeping a smile on her face, she whispered, "Hey."

**We belong together,**

**Like the open seas and shores.**

**Wedded by the planet force,**

**We've all been spoken for.**

Michael knelt his head and laid the masked lips against her forehead. The lips lingered there for a while and then Michael turned his head to lay his cheek on the top of Jen's head. With her eyes adjusted, Jen finally got a good look at Michael's naked form. Dark, hideous scars adorned his body, which made Jen inwardly cringe. His skin was a dark tan shade with some redness, which gave his scars a gruesome look. Now that Jen saw his skin for what it was, she now could understand why Michael's skin felt as rough it did. Stifling a yawn, Jen asked, "What time is it?" She lifted her head over Michael's scarred shoulder and found the lighted red letters screamed out, 2:30 AM. Jen let out a small laugh and sighed, "Gosh, I guess sex does knock you out."

The black eyes held some amusement at Jen's statement and seeing that, Jen laid a kiss on the masked lips. Ignoring the scars, she focused on his black eyes instead as she got up from the bed. As soon as the cold air hit, she remembered that she was still fully naked as Michael. Her nipples grew hard as Goosebumps spread throughout her skin and her teeth were beginning to chatter just a little. Glancing down at Michael's watchful gaze, who drank in the sight of her, Jen's instinctive reaction was to cover her body with the blanket. However, she realized it would be stupid to do so since Michael had already seen her naked…not to mention they'd just had sex, the most emotional and one of the happiest experiences of Jen's life. Wrapping her arms around herself from the cold, Jen said, "I should probably take a bath since I'm probably a little dirty."

**The hammer may strike, **

**Be dead on the ground.**

**A nail to my hand, **

**A cross on his crown.**

To her surprise, Michael pushed the blankets aside and stood in front of her from across the bed. Jen's eyes wandered downward towards Michael's lower region and she couldn't help but blush a little. Michael cocked his head to the side at Jen's blushing face and she shook her head and muttered, "It's nothing. Are you going to come in as well?"

Michael blinked and then nodded once as Jen walked towards him and took hold of his large hand in hers. Together, the two of them walked into the bathroom, completely naked and hand in hand. Jen flipped the lights on and let go of Michael's large hand as she headed for the tub. Michael's black eyes never wavered from Jen's movements as she turned on the water and put the plug in. The steam from the hot water rose high towards the ceiling as Michael claimed Jen into his arms again.

Jen turned in his arms to face him and placed a kiss on one of the scars on his chest. A low, inaudible sigh escaped Michael as Jen's lips kissed the rough scar. Noticing his reaction, Jen traced another scar with her finger and gave it a kiss. Soon, Jen was tenderly kissing the scars on Michael's neck and collarbone as he closed his black eyes and enjoyed the action. His hands, in the meantime, had traveled across Jen's back, his fingernails skimming the soft skin. To keep her hold on Michael, Jen threw an arm around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to have better access of kissing his neck.

**We're done if, who we're undone,**

**Finished if who we are incomplete.**

**As one we are everything,**

**We are everything we need.**

Michael's hands had now traveled to her buttocks where he placed his hands there and began rubbing his fingers there. Jen let out a sigh of surprise, but continued on to kiss him until she looked over her shoulder to check on the water. Painstakingly, she pulled away from Michael to switch off the facet. Taking hold of Michael's hand, she began to walk toward the tub full of hot water. Michael followed slowly and Jen dipped a toe in the water. Glancing at Michael, she said, "The water's nice and hot, just the way I like it."

She placed a foot inside and slowly sat in the tub. She let out a long sigh and glanced at Michael. He was still standing outside of the tub, looking at the water cautiously. Jen's eyebrows pulled together and asked, "What it is? Come on in."

He cocked his head to the side and Jen laughed as she said, "Come on, Michael. Get in the tub, the water won't bite."

The black eyes blinked and seemed hesitant. However, letting his curiosity get the better of him, Michael slowly dipped a foot into the tub and jumped back in surprise as his black eyes gave the water a dark glare. Jen had to let out a small laugh and shook her head. "How about this, Michael? Why don't you wash me?" she asked.

Michael had cocked his head to side in thought, but then seemed to go along with it by nodding his head once. Jen took Michael's hand and squeezed some shampoo and into his palm. He looked at her questioningly and Jen explained, "When I get my hair wet, you rub that stuff into it, OK?"

He blinked, but seemed to understand. Jen leaned back into the tub and ducked the back of her head under the water. She laid it there for a while and then lifted her head up; her hair now dripping wet. Glancing at Michael, she said, "Now you can rub that stuff into my hair."

**We belong together,**

**Like the open seas and shores.**

**Wedded by the planet force,**

**We've all been spoken for.**

Michael placed one of his large hands on the top of her head and began to rub her head as she'd told him too. Soon, white soap bubbles began to show and Jen closed her eyes whispering, "Make sure to rub it all in really good and be gentle."

As Michael rubbed the shampoo in her hair, Jen relaxed her mind and enjoyed the massages he gave her head. Once he had finished, Jen dipped her head beneath the large tub and the black eyes watched the soap suds gather where Jen had once sat. When Jen remerged, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She ran a wet hand through her hair and checked to make sure there weren't any suds left. Satisfied, Jen was handing Michael a bar of soap and said, "Now, you use that to wash my skin."

He glanced down at the bar of soap in his large hand and Jen asked, "Are you sure you won't come in? It's nice and warm."

The black eyes held hesitation and Jen told him, "I promised I'd never try to take your mask off again and I meant it. Besides, I know better to splash you and well…it would be nice to have you in here."

Taking her glance away from Michael, she sat up and waited to feel the soap bar against her wet skin. Instead, she felt rough skin against her and the sound of splashing. She glanced up at found Michael climbing into the bathtub with her, his mask still on. Jen grinned and waited for Michael to have climbed into the tub completely before wrapping her arms around him. With the bar of soap still in his hands, Michael washed Jen's back as she laid her wet head against his chest. As the bar of soap trailed throughout Jen's skin, her fingers were busy caressing the Michael's rough skin and tracing some scars that resembled gunshot wounds. There were about six of them in total and in the place where his heart was. Jen glanced into the black eyes and noticed that they were on hers as well, despite that he was still washing her.

Feeling brave to ask questions, Jen asked, "Is that…the place where you got shot? The night you first came back to Haddonfield…they said you got shot six times in the heart. Is…well is that what these are?"

She was surprised when Michael gave a single nod and Jen asked, "I know this probably isn't my business, but well…did it hurt you at all when you got shot, stabbed, set on fire, electrocuted…or even thrown a few stories from a building? Also, how are you still living after all that? How can a person…live through all that?"

The black eyes held some tenseness, as Jen had expected and when he didn't nod or shake his head, Jen assumed he wasn't going to tell her. Shaking her head, she said, "Never mind those questions. You don't have to answer those. I guess it probably did hurt and somehow you've managed to survive impossible situations. Maybe you're just lucky, I guess."

**What good is a life? **

**With no one to share,**

**The light of the moon, **

**The honor of a swear.**

Michael took a washcloth by the side of the tub and began to rinse the soap off of Jen's body, gently cupping one of her breasts as he washed her chest. When he'd finished, Jen took the washcloth from him and shyly looking into his black eyes, she held it up and asked, "May I?"

The black eyes seemed deep in thought and after a few moments, Michael gave a single nod of approval. Jen's heart warmed up and smiling, she took the washcloth and began to wash Michael's skin. He let out a deep inhale of breath from his mask as the hot water touched his skin…and his scars. He hadn't remembered bathing since that hermit took care of him for a year after he'd first attempted to do away with Jamie. _Jamie_…Damn her to hell!

He clenched his fist, his eyes narrowed with hate as Jen now washed his back. Noticing his new change in mood, Jen felt panic rise in her chest, but calmly asked, "What's wrong, Michael?"

The breathing from his mask was a little harsher now, but the narrowed black eyes glanced at her. That look in his eyes frightened Jen, but she asked again, "What it is? Did I do something wrong?"

Shaking, she placed her hand on the clenched fist and tilted her head just slightly. Feeling the touch on his hand, Michael's clenched fist relaxed and the black eyes softened as they became apologetic. Jen bit her bottom lip a little and asked, "Was it me? Did I hurt you?"

The black eyes blinked in surprise and he shook his head once. Jen felt the panic decrease in her chest, but it was replaced with concern for him. "Did you think of something unpleasant, like a bad memory?" Jen asked.

The killer nodded once and glanced down at the hand he'd clenched so tightly, which had begun to bleed just a little. Jen laid her head on Michael's chest and whispered, "Don't think about them. They'll just make you angry."

Michael wrapped his arms around Jen to pull her closer against him and she lifted her head up to his. Ever so gently, Jen laid her lips against Michael's masked lips. For a while, they sat in the tub like this, until Michael laid Jen back against the tub and began to caress her skin under the water. Breaking from the kiss, Jen whispered, "Wait, Michael!"

Glancing into her hazel eyes, Michael looked confused. Letting a whoosh of breath, Jen explained, "I think maybe the bed would be a better place for this."

Understanding filled his eyes as Michael gathered Jen into his arms to carry her out of the tub. When he set her down, Jen grabbed a towel to dry their bodies off. She dried herself in a hurried rush and then handed the towel to Michael, who mirrored her movement of drying himself. He had it a little easier since he wore his mask and too soon, dropped the towel unceremoniously at their feet. He placed his hand into hers again and they walked over the large bed that awaited them.

As Jen lay down on the bed, she watched as Michael flipped off every one of the lights. The room was now pitch black again; save for the red letters of the alarm clock. She was surprised when Michael had turned the alarm clock to face the opposite direction, then heard a sound of something being removed and then a small 'pop' on the nightstand. When Michael crawled on top of her, he took her hand and laid it on his face. Jen's heart fluttered; he'd once again taken off his mask. She lifted her face to his and came into contact with his soft lips…how much preferable they were to his masked ones. His kisses traveled on her cheeks and down her neck, while her hands began to entwine in his shoulder length hair. When he lay his forehead against hers, Jen whispered softly, "Do it. Please do it."

**We can try to live the way, in which you speak,**

**Taste the milk of your mother earth's love,**

**Spread the word of consciences you see,**

**We are everything we need.**

Michael's thrusts were as pleasurable as the last time and from beginning to end, Jen thrust with him, keeping with his pace. As she thrust with him, she whispered, "Michael…" over and over again. Michael kissed her tenderly once on the forehead and continued on. That sense of belonging was back and he didn't want it to end so soon. It seemed to be a while till Michael removed himself from her and rolled onto the side of the bed next to her. Their lovemaking had worn Jen out again and she fell into an exhausted sleep beside him full of dreams.

_Jen was wandering around an unfamiliar dark place that was lighted by moonlight. It had a smell to it that Jen remembered quite well…almost like a farm. Beneath her, the ground made a crinkled sound and despite the darkness, she could identify it as hay. "This is too strange," Jen muttered. "What am I doing here in a barn?" _

_Turning around, she could faintly see the shadows of pitch folks and other farm objects that were sharp and looked dangerous. Yet, something looked odd about them and there was a terrible smell suddenly permeating the air. Walking over to them, Jen curiously placed a finger against the metal point of the pitch folk and shrieked when it came away wet. There was blood coating the pitch folk and Jen could now see the hay barrels were covered in blood as well. Frantically looking about her, she tripped over something and fell onto her side, _

_Wincing as the pain filled her side, Jen glanced toward what she had tripped on. Her mouth dropped open when she found herself looking a boot and then her eyes trailed upward to a body with its intestines spilled out. They continued upward and soon the face was revealed to be…_

_Jen let out a bloodcurdling scream as she cried, "MICHAEL!"_

_His white mask was covered in blood and his butcher knife was nowhere to be seen. His black eyes were closed and the bare skin exposed was bloodied and torn open. Tears filled Jen's eyes as she scrambled to Michael's side and shook him frantically. "MICHAEL! MICHAEL!" Jen wailed in agony. "Please wake up, MICHAEL!" _

_The killer didn't open his eyes even as Jen placed her hands on his chest and screamed his name over and over again. Sobbing hard now, Jen laid her forehead on his chest and felt her heart break inside. "Oh Michael, please wake up. Don't leave me…" Jen whimpered._

"_Awww…so cute. I just love touching moments," an evil voice sneered._

_Jen turned her tearful face and let out a horrified gasp to find Freddy standing over her and Michael's body. Grabbing her by the hair, Freddy lifted Jen to her feet and growled, "Welcome back to my world, little bitch. Now, it's time for you join your family in hell for what you did to me!"_

Jen's scream filled the hotel room as Michael tried shaking her awake. He'd donned his mask back on since the early morning light of 7 AM spread and was going back to watching her sleep when she'd begun to scream in her sleep. Jen shrieked loudly and Michael shook her roughly this time. Giving her another hard shake, Jen's eyes opened and she sat up, covered in sweat. Looking into Michael's masked face, Jen whispered hoarsely, "You're…alive."

**We belong together,**

**Like the open seas and shores,**

**Wedded by the planet force,**

**We've all been spoken for.**

Jen hugged Michael fiercely and cried tears of relief as she kissed Michael's neck. The black eyes held confusion as Jen cried, "It's really you! You're still alive and it was all just a dream!"

Letting out a slightly hysterical laugh, Jen repeated, "It was just a stupid dream."

Michael's arm folded about Jen; with his other, he gently cupped her chin with his hand and tilted his head to the side for Jen to look at him. Jen let out another sob and whispered, "I'm sorry. Just a bad dream, that's all."

Releasing her chin, Michael placed Jen's head against his chest and began to rock her gently. Swallowing, Jen's tears lessened with each passing minute and it seemed as though a while had passed till she managed to stop crying. Taking a tissue that Michael had handed her to blow her nose, she wiped away her tears and noticed for the first time that Michael had wrapped one of the blankets around her. Throwing the snot filled tissue into the trashcan by the bed, Jen's red squinted eyes met Michael's and she managed to whisper, "The dream was about Freddy if that's what you were wondering. Funny, he always manages to scare me like that."

Michael nuzzled Jen's temple comfortingly and began to stroke her hair. She leaned in closer to the touch, but couldn't get the image of Michael, bleeding and dead out of her head. Shuddering just a little, Jen asked, "Michael?"

He met her eyes and Jen could tell he was listening. Swallowing, Jen whispered softly, "Michael, can you promise me something? Promise me that…no matter what dangerous situation you end up in, please be careful." Jen knew it probably sounded lame, but she just didn't have the heart to tell him what she'd seen.

The black eyes blinked in confusion, but Jen continued, "Just promise me that no matter what happens, you'll be all right and that you'll be safe. That's all, OK?"

He seemed to be thinking about what she was saying and then nodded once. He didn't understand what she'd have to be worried about and why she was asking him to be careful. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't promise her he'd be careful; besides, it seemed to comfort her. Jen laid her head on his chest again and whispered with relief, "Thank you, Michael. Thank you."

**All this indecision,**

**All this independent strength,**

After a few minutes of comforting from Michael, he glanced at the clock and decided it was time they started returning to Haddonfield. Not to mention they needed to be out of their hotel room by 10 AM. Gently removing Jen from his arms, Michael got out of the bed and picked up his mechanic's uniform where it'd laid on the floor all night. Jen watched as he slipped his legs and arms into it and then, watched the zipper cover the rest of his body. Taking the blanket off of her still naked body, Jen climbed off the bed and looked through her bag of new clothes. She didn't even glance at what she was putting on and didn't even mind that Michael was watching her dress. Now that they had made love, it seemed natural that they should dress and undress in front of each other without a thought.

Pulling her arms into the sleeves, Jen noticed that Michael was staring at her with surprise in his eyes, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing…but then his look changed as if he were beholding something truly spectacular. Jen cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

Glancing at herself in the mirror, Jen was surprised to find that she had put on the black dress. The one she'd saved for last when she was trying on different outfits at Hot Topic…the same dress that Michael had looked at her with that tender look in his eyes. Jen shrugged and commented, "Oh, I hadn't noticed I'd put that on. Oh well, it does fit well with Halloween."

_Halloween…_Jen felt her stomach clench inside. Today was Halloween, the day where Michael was most famous for his activity, the day where he slaughtered innocents without a thoughts hesitation. That would mean that today Michael would be gone and leaving Jen alone in the sewers, wondering if he'd return. What if Michael didn't come back, what if he got injured or worse?

**Still, we've got our hearts on save,**

**We've got our hearts on safe.**

Swallowing hard, Jen cried out, "Michael, I don't want you to go!"

Michael cocked his head in confusion and she continued, "I don't you to go out on your killing spree tonight." The knots in Jen's stomach clenched tighter when Michael's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Feeling very afraid, Jen whimpered, "You know, you don't have to go this year. You…you could just spend Halloween with me. I mean, haven't you ever tried celebrating Halloween at all?" Inclining her head toward the bed, she gave a weak smile and said, "We could…do more of this, if you want."

Jen knew using sex as an excuse to stay was idiotic, but she was desperate for him not to go. Trying again, Jen continued, "Look, if we go out tonight and there are any annoying bastards who bother us…I guess you kill them."

Mentally kicking herself, Jen couldn't believe the hole she was digging herself into and how low she was sinking to, just because she didn't want Michael to go. Biting her bottom lip, she bowed her head and said with embarrassment, "I'm just…worried about you. I don't want you to go…at least not this year. Please Michael, spend Halloween with me…just stay with me."

Her eyes were averted to the ground now and she couldn't bear to look at his eyes. Feeling her heart clench tightly along with her stomach, she gasped when she felt Michael's cold hand on her cheek. Daring to look into his eyes, she broke into a smile when Michael nodded once. She gave him another fierce hug and said, "Thank you so much, Michael! It really means a lot to me!"

**Someday when you're lonely,**

**Sometime after all this bliss,**

**Somewhere lost in emptiness,**

As Jen later on sat down on the bed to eat the breakfast she'd ordered, Michael's thoughts wandered to his decision. Why had he agreed to this? This was after all _his night_ of revenge and the night where he became Michael Myers, the Bogeyman. He knew he'd pay dearly for this, the dreams would not let him escape from them…but when he'd looked into Jen's pleading eyes, he found he was unable to tell her no. Besides, by the way she snuggled against him now, a terrible nightmare tonight seemed worth it in order to be closer to Jen…and she had promised that he could kill any bastards that might bother them. Michael smirked beneath his mask, he fully intended to take advantage of that…only he wouldn't do it in front of her. He'd just have to find a way to lure them in a private alleyway or some other place to do the job, while was Jen safely elsewhere for a couple minutes.

Taking a bite of her waffles, Jen asked, "Michael, do you think maybe…that maybe we could do this again? You know, come back here and spend a couple days in Langdon?"

Michael didn't even have to think about that answer as he nodded once to her. Jen smiled and whispered, "Good," as she planted a kiss on his wrist. When she'd finished her breakfast, Jen rolled the cart out into the hallway and came back in the find Michael taking her bag of clothing and hand it to her as well as the keys to the room. Before he opened the doors to the balcony, Jen asked, "Should I meet you in the same place as yesterday?"

**I hope you find this gift...**

Michael nodded once and Jen watched as he climbed down the side of the balcony. Jen shut the doors then and slipping on her black boots, she locked the door to the hotel room and caught the elevator. The same two employees who'd looked at her yesterday were in the elevator and when they saw her, they hastily looked away, not wanting to be yelled at. Jen smirked to herself and now noticed the two employees for what they were.

Years back she might've been attracted to them or have found them crush worthy, but now she didn't even think they were cute. However, when she thought of Michael with her masked face and butcher knife, her heart fluttered madly and her heart grew warm inside. Getting out of the elevator and handing the lady at the front counter the keys to the room, Jen hurriedly walked from the hotel and around the alleyway to where the black BMW waited. Climbing into the car and throwing the bags into the back of the car, Jen took Michael's hand as he started the car and drove them back to Haddonfield.

**I hope you find this gift...**

**I hope you find this gift.**


	31. Resistance

**Love of a Killer**

Disclaimer and Notes: I do not own the Halloween characters or Freddy Kruger…but Jen is my character. **Again, thank for the reviews…don't worry, things are gonna get very interesting as the day of Halloween progresses…and Freddy will make an appearance in this chapter! **Here's Chapter 31…Enjoy it and love it!

**Chapter 31: Resistance**

**October 31, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

It was around noon when Michael and Jen made it back to Haddonfield. The crowds were surrounded with people wearing costumes and only the elderly looked at the costumed people with disapproval. As Michael glanced at all of the children and adults running about the streets, he felt an overwhelming rage inside of him. These annoying people were running about so happily…it irritated him. His butcher knife lay next to his seat on the car and he flexed his fingers as if to reach for the knife.

He shouldn't have promised Jen he wouldn't kill people today…it was just too hard for him to ignore his nature. Glancing at Jen, who smiled at him as she squeezed his hand, his heart flip-flopped. Damn it, why did have to be like this? It made it so difficult for him; he wanted Jen to be happy and to want him. Yet he also had a desire for something else too, a desire to feel hot blood on his hands and to hear the tortured screams of the innocents.

Glancing around the busy streets, he noticed some of the places they could walk around in…it also had some decent stores that Jen could browse in. Glancing at the BMW, he noticed the gas was dangerously low; therefore the car was now worthless to him. He parked the car in an alleyway and then climbed out.

He opened the door for Jen and soon she was walking down the street with him, holding his hand. Jen was thinking how great it felt to walk down the street after two years of hiding and trying to blend in, but Michael's thoughts were elsewhere. True, he blended in with the costumed people and though only a few gave him funny looks, it didn't help his desire to murder innocents. He looked down when Jen stopped at a bookstore and asked, "May I go in? I haven't been inside a bookstore for a while."

Michael's eyes popped wide at this and an idea came to him. He nodded once, but when Jen began walking, she pulled him along with her. Michael kept his feet planted where they were and Jen looked back at him. "Are you coming in?" she asked.

He shook his head no only once and Jen continued, "So you're just going wait out here, right?"

Michael nodded once and Jen said, "OK. I promise I won't be too long." After Jen had gone inside, Michael leaned against the brick wall and watched the people carefully. Since Jen was inside the bookstore and would probably be about five minutes at most, maybe he could lure someone into that alleyway by the store and do the job quickly. He knew he was breaking his promise to Jen by doing this, but it was just too hard. Besides, at least he'd get one kill.

He was watching each person, who seemed pretty normal…and unsatisfying to kill. Little kids were a waste of time and too easy. Adults made too much noise and struggled too much…if only a teenager were around; they were always the most entertaining to kill. Each passing person greatly annoyed him and he clenched his butcher knife too tightly. He needed to clear his head, so he went into the alleyway. He had almost forgotten that Jen was still in the bookstore and was grateful that she was apparently taking her time in there. Damn it, where was an idiotic person to kill when you needed them?

From the distance, he heard a faint chuckle from behind the corner. Michael glanced toward it and with both surprise and annoyance, he found that it was that hideous scarred man he'd encountered a couple of times. Yet, he felt pleased as well. This was perfect; he could get a kill and finally dispose of this asshole he thought he'd killed. He was all too eager to kill him. The man smirked at him and growled, "So, we meet again, masked fucker. I guess you got me good the last two times, but now I think your luck's ran out!"

Michael lifted his butcher knife, not intimidated by the hideous man. The man simply grinned and sneered, "I see someone's ready to play. So let's play."

Michael swung his butcher knife at the man, but the man dodged and let out a sick laugh. He swung his knifed fingers at Michael, but missed his target. However, the man wasn't finished when he punched Michael in the face and then swiped the knifed weapons across Michael's arm. The cut Michael received was a minor wound, not even one that required stitches, but he still winced as it strung. Michael received another vicious blow as his stomach was kicked and his masked face once again punched. The knifed fingers then scratched Michael's left shoulder and then almost gorged into his chest. Michael lifted his masked head up and glared at the man angrily. Damn, the man had apparently gotten better since they'd last fought.

The man let out a low chuckle and gloated, "Seems I'm better than you thought, masked fucker. Don't worry, I won't just kill you, I'll bash your brains in and break every bone in your body!"

Michael swung his butcher knife toward the man again and narrowed his eyes when the man dodged again. The man retaliated and punched Michael's face again. Michael didn't even flinch and was getting angrier by the second. He took his butcher knife and ran it down the man's right arm. The man cursed, "FUCK," and Michael stabbed him again in the arm. The man howled with anger and grabbed the lid of a garbage can. Raising it, the man snarled, "YOU WANNA PLAY LIKE THAT, FUCKER? HUH? THEN COME ON AND GET ME!"

Michael raised his butcher knife and was ready to strike when he heard a familiar voice call, "Michael?"

He tensed up and felt his heart flutter at the sound of Jen's voice. He lowered his knife as the man sneered, "Ooooh, have a girlfriend? Wonder if she likes playing games too?"

Michael began to walk away from the alleyway and turned the corner…he couldn't let Jen see him like this. He was unaware that the man was following him with the trashcan lid still in his hands, ready to smash it into Michael's brain. Michael walked onto the street and found Jen standing by the doorway in the bookstore, looking around for him. Seeing him, Jen broke into a smile and hurried over to him.

"Hey! Sorry it took me longer than I thought, but there were so many books. I can't believe I've missed so much," Jen said.

From behind the alleyway, Freddy Krueger stopped short where he was. Jen Blackwell was here…after two years of searching for that bitch, there she was. She was standing in front of the masked fucker and asking, "What happened to you? Did you fall down or something?"

Freddy hid behind the alleyway so he wouldn't be seen and watched as the masked man nodded once. Jen shook her head and went, "You men, always tripping over stuff."

He watched her take the masked man's hand and say, "Well, let's go. I'm kind of hungry, so I think we should get some lunch. You know, since its Halloween, I doubt there'd be anyone who'd have a problem with you being in a restaurant."

They began to walk down the street and Freddy threw aside the trash can lid and ran down the alleyway, which had another road where he could follow them. He grinned evilly and his sick mind thought of cruel ideas of what he would do to Jen Blackwell now that he had found her. This was all too good…he'd finally get Jen Blackwell at last and the fact that she was clearly with the masked fucker was an extra bonus. He'd be killing two birds with one stone, destroying Jen Blackwell and getting rid of that masked nuisance.

He'd have a lot of fun with them tonight and he wouldn't strike just yet. He wanted to toy with Blackwell for a while, let her think she was safe. Besides, she looked so happy with that masked loser and he didn't want to spoil any _fun_ between them. With that decided, now he had to consider whom he would kill first. It would quite satisfying to kill Jen first and save the masked man for second, but yet…there was something intriguing about making Jen watch him kill the masked man. Obviously this masked freak meant something to her…so why not let her enjoy a little show? He followed them all the way down to a nearby restaurant and sit down at one of the tables outside. Freddy hid behind the alleyway and grinned. This was just too good…the best revenge he'd ever have.

Meanwhile, Jen's thoughts were the farthest from Freddy and both she and Michael were completely unaware that he was watching them. Jen smiled at Michael and glancing at the blood on his sleeve, she said, "You need to be more careful, you know. At least it wasn't someone who did that to you, that would've been terrible."

Michael simply nodded once, but inside he winced with pain. His body still hurt from the beating he'd received by that hideous man and he didn't like that he'd just lied to Jen. He was surprised when Jen placed her hand on his wounded arm and then flipped it over so the palm was facing her. Both of them looked down at the symbol of Thurisaz on his wrist and Jen began to trace it gently with her finger. He tensed beneath her touch, but didn't stop her.

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat and Jen turned her head to find a waiter standing in front of their table with menus. Blushing, Jen pulled her hand away and the waiter said, "May I get you something to drink?"

He gave Michael a funny look and cocked his eyebrow at him. Noticing this, Jen quickly piped up, "I'll have a Coke, please."

The waiter tore his look of distain from Michael and smiling at Jen, he said, "Yes miss."

He then looked back at Michael and Jen lied, "Oh, he's not having anything today."

The waiter gave Michael another funny look, but seemed satisfied and said, "I'll give you a minute to look at the menu," before walking away.

Jen glanced back at Michael and noticed his black eyes were narrowed, throwing daggers at the waiter's retreating back. "Please don't even think about it, Michael," Jen begged.

He still held a venomous look, but didn't seem to be getting up and trying to attack the waiter. Jen once again held Michael's wrist in her hand and said gently, "Try to enjoy Halloween this year and don't kill anyone, please. Just try to be happy…if you can."

The black eyes bore into hers with a gentle look, and he placed his large hand on top of hers. He knelt toward her and laid the masked lips against her forehead. As Jen smiled, a couple of teenage girls with their boyfriends walked by and gave them a look of disgust. Noticing, Jen glared at them and asked, "What's wrong, jealous that my boyfriend's in the Halloween spirit…not to mention that he's much hotter?"

The four teenagers and Michael widened their eyes in shock at Jen, who raised her eyebrows at the girls. Recovering, the blond girl muttered, "Bitch," as they started to walk away. Michael's eyes narrowed and he stood up as they were retreating, his butcher knife clenched in one hand. Jen grabbed Michael's arm and pulled him back down to his seat. "Michael, let it go! Their not worth it." Jen whispered to avoid the already growing attention directed at them. The black eyes still locked onto the retreating teenagers, so Jen placed her hand on Michael's shoulder. He looked at her with tense eyes and Jen repeated, "Michael, let it go. Besides, you don't want to scare all the people here."

It was then that Michael remembered they were in a public place with all kinds of people, almost all of who were staring at him and Jen. She was right; to commit a murder here would mean disaster. Softening his eyes, he took Jen's hands in his. As all of the people turned their heads back to their meals or companions, the waiter serving Jen and Michael came back with the Coke Jen had ordered. Placing it down next to Jen, the waiter said, "So, what can I get you?"

Jen had entirely forgotten about the menu and flipping through it, Jen said "I'll have the Turkey Breast sandwich on wheat bread please."

After jotting that down, he glanced toward Michael and asked, "Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

Michael shook his head and the waiter cocked an eyebrow at Michael's lack of speech. Jen smiled at the waiter and said, "Forgive him, he's just trying to act like the _real_ Michael Myers…You know how he doesn't talk."

The waiter returned Jen's smile and said, "Of course, how could I have forgotten?" Walking away, the waiter muttered, "Though why anyone would want to dress up like that fucking maniac is beyond me."

The black eyes narrowed and he itched to swing his butcher knife in that waiter's face. Damn these annoying simpletons…they just kept running their mouths all fricking day and night. Just then, Jen pointed at something and said, "Look Michael." Distracted, he glanced over to what Jen was looking at. A band that consisted of three men and a woman were setting up their instruments and sheet music. Jen smiled and said, "They must be here to play some jazz music."

Inside his head, Michael felt grateful for a distraction. If he paid attention to the jazz music, he'd be able to forget about his need to kill others…or so he hoped. He watched as the woman set up the microphone and said good afternoon to the people of Haddonfield and how excited they were to play for them. When the music began, he found Jen smiling and tapping her foot to the music. The music was very catchy, even to Michael, who'd never really paid any attention to music. Of maybe it was catchy because Jen was here with him.

The band was singing their rendition of the Carpenter's song, "Close to You," as a couple of children got up to dance to the song. Jen smiled at the little children and said, "Their so cute." Michael glanced at them, but instead of finding them cute, he found them annoying. Stupid kids…always yelling and making noise, just the sight of them made him want to flash his butcher knife at them so they would scream in terror. No…he had to remain focused and not lose his cool here. He had to remember his promise to Jen and he didn't want to deal with any police that might be wandering around the streets.

He focused on Jen's face instead and somewhere within the dark growing rage, he felt a sense of calm…of peace. Jen noticed that Michael was staring at her and asked, "What is it?"

As usual, she shouldn't have expected him to say anything since he wouldn't have replied with words. Instead, he placed his hand on her cheek and began to stroke it tenderly. Jen smiled beneath the touch and kissed his palm. Leaning closer to his touch, she whispered, "I'm sure it's been hard for you not to kill people today…but I want you to know I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me."

Michael's black heart felt just a little warm inside and he allowed his free hand to let the butcher knife lay next to him on his seat. Placing his hand in the pocket of his mechanic's uniform, he found what he was looking for. It was still there in his pocket, thank god. He was actually amazed that he had managed to keep it there and not lose it, but then he'd never lost his butcher knife. He pulled it from his pocket and kept it hidden from Jen's sight in his clenched fist.

Jen raised her eyebrows just a little when Michael removed his hand from her face and took her right hand in his. She watched as he laid his clenched fist against her open palm and her heart jumped inside when she felt something smooth placed in her hand. When Michael removed his hand, Jen gasped at what she saw. In her hand lay a silver chain with a tiny charm of a pumpkin with a jack-o-lantern's smile. It was completely silver save for the triangular eyes and the toothy smile, which were ebony black. The necklace shined in Jen's hand as her eyes filled up with tears. She looked up at Michael, whose eyes were wide with expectation. Jen swallowed and managed to say, "It's beautiful…I love it. Only, where and how did you get it?"

Glancing down at it again, Jen looked at Michael and asked, "Is it from Hot Topic?" The masked man nodded once and then realization hit Jen. She recalled that while they'd been in Hot Topic, she'd been changing into the last outfit and there'd been a squeal from one of the employees before a rush of hushes and 'be quiets.' She smiled at Michael and shook her head. That Michael, he always had a way of surprising her. Taking the necklace, she unfastened the chain and then refastened it around her neck. The charm lay where her heart was beating and the smiling pumpkin face was staring up at Michael, who felt proud looking at the necklace around Jen's neck. It fit her perfectly and now she had something that had been from him.

Jen brushed away a tear that had fallen and said, "Thank you, Michael. It's perfect and I'll keep it forever."

Michael knelt his masked lips to place them against hers, not caring if anyone gave him a disapproving look. However, when he looked up, he found that a couple sitting by them smiled at him. The band had just finished their song and happened to notice them. The saxophonist still held up his instrument and said, "Shit, man! How about we have a hand for that Michael Myers individual over there? Dude, you and your girl are one hot couple!"

There was a round of applause for them as Jen was blushing deeply and half waved to the crowd. Though Michael still wanted to kill everyone in the room, he allowed himself an actual half smile beneath his mask.

Still watching from the dark alleyway, Freddy Krueger growled in anger as he watched Jen take her plate and begin eating. He'd wanted to puke at the sight of her happy face and rush across the street to slash her face when the masked fucker had given her the necklace. He hated seeing her look so happy…it was sickening. This had only fueled his desire to murder Jen Blackwell and kill that masked idiot. The sight of those two made his evil heart burn with a hate so strong he felt consumed by it. He would make that bitch pay…he make her pay for everything her family had done to him. As he watched them continued their lunch, Freddy waited in the dark corners of the alleyways and muttered, "Soon, Blackwell. Soon…"


	32. Carnival

**Love of a Killer**

Notes and Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halloween characters or Freddy Krueger…but Jen is my character! **I really appreciate all of the reviews I receive on my story…your reviews keep me writing. **Thanks again for everything and here is Chapter 32. Enjoy it and love it!

**Chapter 32: Carnival**

**October 31, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Night descended upon the town of Haddonfield hours later and almost everyone was headed to the Haddonfield Halloween Carnival in the countryside. Michael and Jen had traveled on foot throughout the day and so far it had been the most perfect Halloween. After he'd given her the necklace, Jen had been all smiles as they walked down the street hand in hand. They'd spent some time at Haddonfield Park just to sit down and snuggle on the bench together while watching the costumed children run past them. Jen didn't say too much to him and felt perfectly content to just sit beside him as they watched the people.

Of course, the silence died when Jen overheard one of the mothers' talking of the Haddonfield Halloween Carnival and had asked Michael if they could go. He had seemed a little hesitant because the carnival would be packed with Haddonfield residents, but had agreed to go along with it since it would make Jen happy. Michael had managed to smuggle a silver Mercedes-Benz and drove them to where the carnival was being held. During the fifteen-minute drive to the countryside, Jen had been fingering the pumpkin charm Michael had given her very fondly. Noticing, Michael once again felt a sense of pride that Jen was wearing something that he'd given her…and it really did look perfect on her. In some strange way, Michael felt as though Jen truly belonged to him now. Yes, he'd felt some claim over her after they'd made love, but now this necklace only confirmed it.

Jen was starting to see the lights of the carnival as Michael drove on and excitement built up inside her. By most standards most teenagers would be bored by the idea of a carnival, but Jen hadn't had much chance to enjoy things in the last two years and felt justified in being excited. Unlike Jen, Michael's mood grew annoyed when he saw the line of traffic in the entrance of the carnival. "Don't worry, it'll pass. Nothing to get too dramatic about," she said to him.

Unfortunately for Michael, patience had never really been his strongest virtue as of late. As they moved slowly inch-by-inch, Michael's fingers tapped on the steering wheel very impatiently and his eyes narrowed. Taking Michael's free hand, Jen teased, "Not feeling patient, are we?" The narrowed black eyes stared at her and Jen playfully smacked his hand.

It seemed to take forever when they reached the front of the line and Michael had to roll down the window to a middle aged man wearing a black cowboy hat. The man gave Michael a look of surprise, but recovered as he said, "That'll be twenty dollars, please."

After placing a twenty in the man's hand, Michael was told by the man to drive to the nearest parking space and to have a good time at the carnival. However, Michael did manage to catch the man muttering, "What is it with people wanting to dress like Michael Myers?"

Those words were truly annoying to him, didn't these people have anything better to do than complain about him? Jen kissed Michael's wrist and whispered, "Try to stay calm, please?"

Michael parked the car next a red Cameo and after getting out, he opened the door for Jen, who placed her hand in Michael's. As they started walking side by side to the carnival, Freddy Krueger was peaking from behind a dead oak tree nearby. He smirked evilly…this was going to be fun.

Michael and Jen had made it past the main entrance and all around them were bright lights of games and rides with Evanescence music blaring in the loud speakers. Jen's eyes took in everything and awed at the different spectacles.

"Cotton candy for three dollars!" a man yelled out. Pink and blue cotton candy stood out and Jen led Michael to the cotton candy stand. She took the wallet from Michael's pocket and gave the man three dollars. Michael gave her a quizzical look as she gave him the wallet back, but his eyes were focused on the cotton candy the minute it was handed to Jen. Starting to walk again, Jen took a bite of blue cotton candy and muttered, "My first bite of cotton candy in two years!"

Michael noted the way her lips turned blue as she was eating the cotton candy and his eyes widened in surprise. Jen glanced up at him and teased, "What's the matter, haven't you ever seen cotton candy before? It's actually really good, you should try it."

Michael looked away and decided to focus his attention elsewhere. Passing a game nearby, they stopped to watch as a blond boy held up a rifle and tried to shoot the three glass bottles. He'd only managed to get one and nicked another before missing the last one. The boy cursed as his girlfriend pouted in disappointment. An amused expression filled Michael's eyes at the sight as Jen muttered, "Oh, that's tough."

The blond boy noticed Michael's expression and snarled, "Oh yeah, Myers worshipper? I'd like to see you do better!"

The black eyes narrowed at the insulting name and he took a step toward the boy. Maybe if he just shoved him near the sharp point of that wheelbarrow nearby…

Jen squeezed his hand and asked, "You…you can use a rifle, can't you?" Whispering in his ear, she added, "While we're at it, could you also do it without killing people?!"

Michael breathed heavily and sending a dark glare at the boy. Seeing a fight in the midst, the old man running the game asked Michael, "Well, are you going to try or not?"

Jen tugged on Michael's hand and asked, "Well…aren't you, sweetheart?"

Michael's eyes widened at the word 'sweetheart' and turned to take the rifle from the elderly man. With the rifle in his hands, Michael studied it carefully to make sure he would handle it right.

The blond boy smirked and half whispered to his girlfriend, "This'll be good," as she let out a small laugh.

Jen noticed their smirks and went, "I wouldn't count him out just yet if I were you."

Michael looked at the bottles carefully, as if he were examining his latest kill and pretended that each of the bottles were a victim just waiting for him to slash with his butcher knife. Lifting the rifle again, he placed his hand over the trigger carefully and glanced at Jen, who looked at him encouragingly.

"Well, are you too scared to do it?" the blond boy asked, meanly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Michael narrowed his eyes and with them locked on the first bottle, he pulled the trigger. The first bottle exploded into tiny pieces. Turning to the next one, he stared at it hard then pulled the trigger and then finally at the third bottle. The remaining two bottles exploded into showers of glass on the ground. As Jen smiled in pride, the blond boy's triumphant face fell as his girlfriend began to whine.

When Michael put the rifle down, Jen gave him a hug and squealed, "You did it! That was amazing!"

Even the elderly man was impressed with Michael as he commented, "Nice shot there, buddy. Not many people have been able to hit those bottles as you did." Pulling down a huge blue bear from the ceiling, he handed that to Jen and said, "Here's a prize for the lady."

Jen held the bear close to her as Michael held a triumphant look of his own at the slumped blond boy. Taking his hand again, Jen and Michael continued traveling through the carnival. When she'd finished her cotton candy, Jen had wanted to go ride some roller coasters. Michael had refused to on them with her and seemed perfectly content to watch Jen ride the roller coasters as he held her large bear.

If there was any cute guy who tried to hit on Jen after the ride was finished, Michael didn't feel sorry about damping their hopes when he met up with Jen. A particular moment Michael felt quite proud of was when a teenage boy around Jen's age tried engaging conversation with her on coming with him to a Halloween party nearby. The masked killer eyes had darkened with disapproval as he came toward Jen and wrapped his arm around her. Seeing him, Jen took her bear from him and said, "Hey there."

As if to empathize his point that Jen was his, he bent his masked head down and kissed her cheek. The boy noticed this and started to walk away in defeat. Michael smirked beneath his mask as Jen glanced up at him in question.

"Were you…jealous?" Jen asked, a smile tugging at her lips. Michael glanced at Jen and then looked away. Jen's smile widened and she exclaimed, "You were jealous! Michael Myers…who would've ever thought? You do have human feelings after all!"

Michael turned his head away and continued walking with Jen's hand in his. Still walking beside him, Jen said, "Well Michael, if you don't want to be jealous, you should ride the rides with me. At least then people would know I'm with you."

Halting their short walk, Jen said, "Now here's a ride I think even you could tolerate. The Ferris wheel."

A look of distrust filled the masked man's black eyes at the giant Ferris wheel. Jen laughed at his look and begged, "Please Michael, please go on it with me. It's not a roller coaster, silly and I think you'll be fine. Besides, we'll be sitting next to each other."

Trying to pull him along, Michael gave her a glare of annoyance and stubbornness. Jen frowned and said with a smile, "Come on, Michael. Don't make me go on the Ferris wheel alone. You don't want any cute boys sitting next to me, do you?"

The glare in Michael's black eyes grew darker than before, in fact, they looked dangerous. Jen almost feared if maybe she was trying to push Michael too hard, until he reluctantly followed her to the Ferris wheel. While they waited in line, Michael tried to ignore the many people around him. Some stared at him, while others behind him cackled loudly to one another. It was truly driving him crazy; he thought longingly of the dark houses he could've crept into and all of the people he could've slashed. DAMN THESE HADDONFIELD PEOPLE!!

He was brought back to reality when he and Jen reached the front of the line and when an empty gondola came in front of them; he followed Jen cautiously into it. Jen shook her head at Michael throwing a cautious glance at the gondola and how reluctant he seemed to go into it. Jen placed her bear onto the floor near her and patted the empty space beside her for Michael. He sat down beside her and when the door to their gondola was shut, Jen took his hand and said, "Get ready."

When the Ferris wheel started moving, Michael's eyes widened and he glanced down as they got higher and higher. Jen couldn't help but laugh, since it was downright ridiculous. Michael had been known to do some of the craziest things and had been on high roofs more than once and yet he was acting nervous from a Ferris wheel?

"Michael, take a look at my side instead. It's a really nice view, I'd hate for you to miss it," Jen said.

Michael turned his head to her side and watched. Jen was right, it was a very nice view of the countryside with all of its trees and meadows. From the distance, a lone barn could be seen and it looked abandoned. Jen snuggled closer to Michael, laying her head back against his chest. He draped his arms around her from behind and Jen could feel his masked face against her hair.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?" Jen asked, softly.

He had to admit that it really wasn't as bad as he'd initially thought, but he'd never say it to Jen. Maybe when this ride was over, he and Jen could walk out into that countryside over there to be alone from all the Haddonfield residents. Just for an hour at least…

He was snapped out of his trance when he felt the Ferris wheel stop and when he turned his head; he saw that they were stuck at the top. Michael felt a sense of panic in him and instinctively he reached for his butcher knife. Jen turned and said, "Don't worry, their just letting some passengers off. Nothing to worry about."

Turning her body so that she could face him, she continued, "Besides, it might not be so bad being stuck up here for a little bit."

Jen tilted her head slightly and then slowly moved her head closer to his. Michael knew what she wanted and placed his masked lips against hers. Jen melted into the kiss and sighed softly as she placed another one against his lips. As she began kissing him with a slight fierceness to it, Michael's hands began to roam on the back of her dress; feeling the lace and silk. Her hands began to roam as well, but she dared not go higher than his neck. She kissed his masked nose and then again. She slightly pulled the collar of his mechanic's uniform so that some bare skin would reveal itself and began to kiss him there. Michael let out a soft gasp of surprise and began to tangle his hand through her thick hair. Feeling the slight tug on her hair, Jen lifted her head so she was facing Michael and began to kiss his masked lips again.

Soon, the kisses became rhythmic as they parted and joined again and again; the sound either could only hear was the sweet sound their lips made and the short income of their breathing.

All too soon, the Ferris wheel started up again and Jen forced herself to pull away from Michael and settle for snuggling on his shoulder. Michael panted softly with passion and glanced at the countryside from the distance. He couldn't stay amongst the people anymore, not after that. When their gondola landed to the ground, Jen took her bear before climbing down with Michael.

She didn't ask questions as to where he was taking her as he led her away from the carnival and toward the empty countryside. They walked hand in hand through the trees with only the crescent moon as their light. Jen tripped over a fallen tree branch and let out a yelp. She caught Michael's hand and began to laugh at having nearly fallen down. When Michael was certain they were not being followed, he lifted Jen into his arms and she let out a small giggle as he speed walked toward the empty barn. Her giggles increased when Michael kicked open the front door to the barn and then kicked it shut. Throwing an arm about Michael, Jen accidentally dropped the bear Michael had won for her and yelped, "Oh no, the bear!"

Michael continued walking and Jen's mind focused on him instead. He carried her over to a stack of soft hay and laid her down on it. Jen grinned up at him and on her right; she caught sight of a pitchfork.

_Pitchfork…a barn…_how strange that this place closely resembled that of her dream last night. The image of Michael lying dead on the ground with his intestines spilling out made a shiver run down Jen's spine. A cold hand lay on her face and she glanced up to find the black eyes gazing at her with concern. Jen blinked a couple times and smiled at him. Wrapping an arm around Michael, she pulled him in for a kiss. The masked lips met with hers and she wrapped her arm around his tightly to hold him there. One of Michael's hands had tangled in her hair again, but the other was traveling downward on her side.

He could feel the soft silk of the dress beneath his fingers…she looked so good wearing silk. Jen began to unzip the front of his mechanic's uniform and kissed the rough skin revealing. Michael let out a low moan and began unfastening the buttons on the back of her dress. Jen was already pulling the zipper down and down until it reached the end. The cold air hit Michael's skin and he shrugged the top of his uniform off.

Jen beheld the sight of Michael's naked chest, yet shivered as she felt her own clothing being slowly undone. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves of her dress and let the rest of the dress fall to her waist. Michael's hands immediately went to the back of her bra where he undid the fastenings before Jen pulled it off of her. Half naked, they wrapped their arms around each other and began to once again explore one another's bodies. Michael fondled Jen's breasts as Jen licked Michael's neck. Jen moaned as Michael's touch became somewhat rough against the tender flesh of her breast and the sensitive skin on her nipples, but God, did it feel good! Michael began to feel a little sweaty inside of his mask, but didn't take it off. He still didn't feel quite ready to show her his face yet. His troubling thought was distracted when Jen began to suck his nipples. He groaned at the touch and Jen was taking her sweet time as she listening to Michael's moans of pleasure. Her tongue stroked the sensitive skin back and forth as her mouth greedily sucked. Michael's hands were rough on Jen as he dug his nails into her. He was struggling to keep himself from falling on top of Jen and crushing her with his weight. Jen was starting on the other one as he was pulling the lower half of Jen's dress downward.

Jen released his aroused nipple and assisted Michael in freeing herself from her dress. Michael pulled her underwear down with her dress and watched then tossed aside the unwanted garments. Lying naked beneath him, Jen watched Michael peal off the bottom half of his mechanic's uniform and toss it next to her clothes. Jen wound her legs around Michael's waist and captured his lips against hers. She was disappointed Michael wasn't going to take off his mask, but she didn't want to spoil their moment together. Michael gathered Jen tightly to his form and positioned himself to get ready.

Jen let out a gasp of pleasure as the first thrust entered her. Letting out a moan as he left her, she was interrupted when he entered her again with slow thrusts. Jen instinctively tangled her hands in the fake hair on Michael's mask. Michael noticed this, but he was too caught up in his passion for her to worry. He began to thrust into her again and this time Jen was thrusting with him. Again and again, they thrust into each other, panting heavily. "Yes…yes…oh yes," Jen moaned softly.

Encouraged, Michael thrust faster, his eyes bearing down on her with desire. Jen dug her nails into his bare skin and moaned, "Don't stop, Michael! Please…don't stop."

Jen's body rocked against Michael's and the hay beneath them crinkled as they made love. They kept this pace up for what seemed like a long time until Michael slowed his pacing and suddenly he came out of her and flipped Jen on top of him.

She looked down at him in confusion and in his eyes; he held an encouraged look. He nodded once at her and Jen asked, "Are you really sure?"

He nodded again and Jen took a deep breath. Very slowly, she thrust into Michael. He moaned beneath her and Jen let out a gasp. She went out of him as slowly as she'd entered him, but her next thrust wasn't slow. So, she began to thrust into him at the pace Michael had been going at just a minute or two ago. Again and again, she thrust into him, watching Michael close his black eyes and groan softly. She tried to breath in and out as she increased the pressure and the pace of her thrusting.

She groaned as Michael thrashed his head from side to side and clutching Jen with his rough hands. He could feel his climax coming soon and it was torturous to simply lay back and endure this…yet he felt as though there was nothing he'd rather do but this. Jen began to cry out softly as she felt her breath get shorter and shorter with each thrust. Michael's grip on her hair was tightened to a point where it hurt and Jen moaned, "Michael…"

Still, the thrusts came hard and fast and Michael moaned his low cry as he felt release soon upon him. As another cry came from Jen's throat and another low moan from Michael, Jen's cries became louder when Michael spilled his seed inside of her. Michael released Jen's hair and she fell upon him, exhausted.

The two of them lay panting with exhaustion and Jen hugged Michael. The inside of Michael's mask felt slick and sticky with sweat and he longed to take it off and feel the cool breeze of the Halloween night air. Jen weakly wiped some sweat off of her forehead and fell back against Michael's shoulder. His head lay against hers and his breathing was quite loud in her ear.

Sighing, Jen snuggled closer to Michael and kissed his neck gently. Her eyelids were drooping, but sleep was the furthest thing from her mind. Kissing his earlobe, Jen surprised herself when she whispered in Michael's ear, "I…I love you…"

Michael lifted his head in surprise and Jen gasped at what she had said. She'd just told Michael she loved him…of all things she could've said. Was that right, was it true? Did she really love Michael Myers? For a while, they stared in shock at each other until Michael slowly untangled himself from Jen's arms and began to dress himself.

As Jen brushed aside the straw on her dress before putting it on, her thoughts were filled with her statement to Michael. She'd never told a man she was in love with him before and she wasn't sure whether what she'd said to Michael was true or not. Could she really be in love with him…or was this some hormonal feeling that came after having sex? True, she did feel a sense of belonging with Michael and she also felt safe with him. Still, he was a killer and she was technically his prisoner. Was this love that she felt for him or was she simply just attracted to him?

Jen never got a chance to brood more on the subject or whether she was or wasn't in love with Michael. After she slipped on her dress, the pitchfork that was nearby Jen struck into Michael's shoulder from behind. Jen screamed as Michael winced in pain at the impact. The pitchfork ripped itself from Michael's body and then struck itself in his right arm. Michael nearly cried out in pain when the pitchfork was harshly ripped from his arm and blood spilled as he tried unsuccessfully to reach his butcher knife. Jen's eyes filled with tears as Michael turned his head to her and then fell back.

"NO! MICHAEL!" Jen screamed as she ran to his side. The black eyes looked into hers weakly and Jen began to cry as she begged, "Get up! Get up! Michael, please get up!"

Sobbing hard, her blood ran cold when she felt a presence standing beside her and looked up. She screamed as Freddy Krueger stood over her and taunted, "Hello, Blackwell. Why the long face?"


	33. Revenge

**Love of a Killer**

Notes and Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halloween characters or Freddy Krueger…but Jen is my character! **Thanks again for all the reviews!!! This chapter will have lots of violence!!!** Now it is time for Chapter 33…Enjoy it and Love it!

**Chapter 33: Revenge**

**October 31, 2003**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Before Jen had the chance to scream again, Freddy grabbed her by the throat. After lifting her a few feet in the air, he threw her against the wall by the bloody pitchfork. Jen's head bashed against the wall and she cried out in pain as she slowly fell to the ground. Clutching her aching scalp, Jen lost her breath when she saw Freddy standing over her with a smirk. "You look unwell, Blackwell. Maybe you need some medication," he sneered. He raked his knifed fingers down her arm slowly and an earth-shattering scream escaped Jen's lips as blood trickled down her arm. Freddy knelt in front of Jen's bleeding arm and enjoyed running his tongue along the freshly spilled blood. Jen shrieked in pain and cried out, "No! Stop!"

Licking his lips, Freddy muttered, "God, that's good."

He wasn't finished though; he needed to make Jen suffer even more. Taking her by the hair, he slammed the back of her head into the wall and gave her a swift kick in her shins. He then punched her in the stomach and after that, another quick jab. Jen shrieked and screamed, "MICHAEL! MICHAEL, PLEASE HELP ME! MICHAEL!"

Freddy punched her in the cheek and gave another punch straight to her stomach. Jen moaned in pain as the breath whooshed out of her and whimpered, "Michael…please wake up…please help me. Please help-"

Freddy snarled, "SHUT UP, BITCH! That masked freak is dead, get over it!" He raked his knifed fingers down Jen's left shoulder, ripping the material of her dress. Jen let out another scream of pain, but her eyes were on Michael, who lay deathly still.

"No…no he can't be. Michael…Please wake up!" Jen wailed, feeling her heart physically break inside. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

"I SAID SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! You're masked fucker's dead!" Freddy snapped angrily and once again slammed her head against the wall. Jen began to feel dizzy and her eyes were drooping. Freddy released her hair and she fell to the ground hard, hitting her bruised chin. She shuddered and felt hot tears spill slowly down her cheeks. Looking up, she saw Michael's motionless form and she whispered, "Please Michael…wake up. I know something like that can't kill you. You're stronger than that…oh god, please don't be dead. Please don't leave me…I…I need you."

Freddy's feet stood in front of her and his hand shot out, grabbing her by the throat. Jen gasped for air as she was lifted above the ground. Her weak eyes were met with Freddy's blazing ones and Jen could see a hate so strong brimming in them. He poised his knifed fingers near Jen's face and growled, "Time to finish what I should've done a long time ago. You've managed to escape me for the last two fucking years, but now you're not running anymore. Don't worry though, you'll meet your no good family and that masked fucker in hell soon enough."

More tears spilled down Jen's face as she choked out, "W-why…why did you kill…my family? What d-did…they ever do…to you and w-why do you hate m-me? Why? I just don't get it, why…are you doing…this?"

Freddy's glare grew darker and he snarled, "WHY? WHY?" He shook Jen roughly in his grasp, but answered, "Well, Blackwell…I guess it's time you knew the truth sooner or later. Can't keep you in the dark about it."

Still holding Jen mid-air, Freddy growled, "Before I achieved the great power I have now, I was the Springwood Slasher…as I'm sure you'd heard. Children would fall victim to my blades...I just loved hearing their little screams of terror and tasting their blood in my mouth."

"But, what does that have to do with-" Jen started.

Freddy ran his knifed fingers across her left shoulder again and as Jen shrieked, he snarled, "DON'T INTERUPT ME, LITTLE BITCH!"

Gritting his teeth, Freddy continued, "Anyhow, before I was so RUDELY INTERUPTED, I'd been demoted to being the janitor of Springwood Elementary School. It gave me more of a chance to catch some children in my grasp. I'd already killed quite a few, but one day, I just happened to notice a rather pretty little girl in my sight. She was a small runt for eight years old, but somehow she'd satisfy my needs perfectly. I must say, your mother was quite the fox, but her sister was something more…sexy."

As a smile played Freddy's lips, Jen protested, "My mother didn't have a sister. You're full of bullshit!"

Shaking his head, Freddy sighed, "Poor Jen, I guess they just never told you, did they? Well whether you believe it or not, bitch, your mother had a twin sister. You know, you do rather resemble your aunt. Tall…pretty…long brown hair…hazel eyes…so perfect." He'd pulled Jen a little closer to his disgusting form as he said this and sniffed her hair.

Chuckling darkly, Freddy muttered, "Ah, yes. Just like your aunt…you even smell like her. Well anyhow, I saw your aunt, looking so young…fair…and perfect and I just had to have her. I stayed nearby her classroom throughout the school day and waited for the perfect opportunity to get her alone. I would've tried to catch her at recess, but there were too many adults around. So, I'd just have to settle for later that afternoon. After school let out, I managed to get her attention and I promised her some candy if she came with me. The little sucker fell for it and soon I had her right where I wanted her!"

Jen stared at him in horror as Freddy continued his awful story. In a haunting voice, Freddy said, "I led the little brat into my house where the supposed candy was. I showed her where my boiler room was and when we reached the bottom of the stairs, she asked me where the candy was. Of course, she tried to run up the stairs when I told her there was no candy, but she just couldn't seem to get the door unlocked. I dragged her down the stairs, feeling her kick and twist around her in arms…and that's when the fun started!"

"You killed her…didn't you?" Jen asked, barely able to breath as her eyes widened in horror.

Letting out an evil laugh, Freddy answered, "Oh I did much more than kill her. Much, much more than that! Let's just say that she was quite the struggler…I'd never have a little girl fight so hard to keep their virginity. Truly one of the best little girls I've ever fucked!"

Jen closed her eyes and felt vomit rising within her as she whispered, "You sick fuck!"

Freddy cackled cruelly and said, "It was most definitely an experience to remember. After my successful murder of your aunt, your grandfather requested me to be arrested in 1966. He said to the cops he and a few other parents had been observant of my behavior toward the children and had even found out from a child that his daughter had left with me. He and your grandmother, along with all the parents of my victims fought to keep me locked up. For two miserable years I sat there in my cell…not able to kill the children…without my freedom! I'd thought for sure I'd never get out…that I was to be trapped that HELL HOLE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! Of course, as fortune would have it, the warrant for my arrest wasn't signed correctly and any evidence against me was considered inadmissible. I must say I rather enjoyed watching the dismayed faces of the parents as I walked out of my cell. It was simply too perfect letting them know that they couldn't keep me locked up!"

The triumphant smirk on Freddy's face faded away and a growl mustered within his throat as he tightened his grip on Jen's throat. Glaring at Jen, he continued, "Of course, your grandparents simply couldn't let go of the fact that I killed their brat and tried desperately to get me rearrested. Their attempts always failed, but finally, they decided to take matters into their own fucking hands. They rallied all the parents of the children I'd killed and told them they all needed to get rid of me once and for all. Many were fucking scared of course, but your grandfather claimed that they needed to rid themselves of me because you'd never know what children I'd kill next. So, they all gather their torches and trapped me within my boiler room by throwing those goddamn Molotov cocktails before setting it ablaze. Yes, I should've been gone forever as I felt the flames engulf me…but it seemed fate had something else planned for me. Three Dream Demons approached me and offered me the chance of great power…the power to turn dreams into a reality. All I had to do was give my soul to them...and when I was given that power, that's when my fun with the children really began!"

Jen winced as her injured arm throbbed and she asked, "If you love your power so much, why did you kill my family? You should be happy instead of vengeful."

Freddy smirked, but growled, "Yes I love my power, it's true. Still, I have a grudge against those parents who killed me. And since your family started the whole damn thing…let's just say I see it as an act of vengeance against them!"

"So…this is all about vengeance for you? This whole thing is about getting back at my family for trying to stop you?" cried Jen.

"Well, since you put it that way…Yes! It's just too bad you had to be related to them." Freddy sneered.

"You're sick!" Jen shrieked and spit on his face.

Freddy tightened his grip on her throat and growled, "Just for that, I'll make your death extremely painful. But first, I think I'll do something I've been thinking about doing for sometime!"

His evil eyes gazed at her body up and down as he muttered, "You definitely look like your aunt. If she'd lived to be a teenager, I'm sure you would've been her spitting image."

He drew Jen closer toward him and his knifed fingers toyed with the front of Jen's dress. He leaned his face into her neck and began to nuzzle, almost gently. Jen closed her eyes tightly as she felt his horrid skin against hers. As the knives stroked the silk on the dress where her breast were, his non-knifed hand placed itself on her back and found it's way to the buttons. Jen held her breath, as he smelled his rancid breath on her face and whimpered. Freddy kissed Jen's cheek and then used his disgusting tongue to lick the spot. He snickered and whispered, "You're back in my world now, little bitch!"

As he undid the first button on the back and he stated, "It seems you're not a virgin anymore, such a pity. I would've loved to steal your virginity…but then again, I always had a thing for whores! Hopefully you'll be as good as your female relatives were."

As she felt another button being undone and another kiss from Freddy, Jen felt a sob rise in her throat and let out a loud cry of fear. Freddy undid another button, but pulled his hand away to smack Jen's face. "SHUT UP, FUCKING BITCH!" he snarled as Jen felt the string of Freddy's slap.

He was about to undo another button, but felt something hard thrust into his shoulder. His eyes widened as pain filled his shoulder and he screamed out, "FUCK," as he felt Jen slip from his grasp. Jen fell to the ground with a loud thud and massaged her throat as she coughed. She looked up and as she saw Freddy moaning with pain, behind him she saw a furious Michael standing there. His right arm and shoulder was bleeding profusely, but he'd still used them to thrust his butcher knife deep in Freddy's shoulder. Jen's heart fluttered and she cried happily, "Michael!"

Michael ripped his butcher knife from Freddy's shoulder, but was far from finished. Hate brimmed his black eyes as he turned Freddy toward him and thrust his knife into his collarbone. Freddy screamed in anger, feeling the blood ooze out in a rush. He looked up at Michael, shaking with anger and growled, "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

Still glaring, Michael slashed his butcher knife across the right side Freddy's face. He didn't give Freddy time to react to the rushing pain in his face as he picked him up by the throat. Freddy struggled as his brown hat fell from his head, but Michael only clenched his grip tighter. He dragged him over to wall and slammed him face first into it. Freddy shrieked as his fact impacted with the wall and Michael continued to slam him into it. He then turned him around and punched Freddy in the stomach. Then, Michael took Freddy's head in his large hands and began to squeeze it rather tightly. Freddy shrieked in pain as he moaned, "DAMN YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" The cold black eyes stared at Freddy's as he tightened his hold. Michael could hear the faint sound of Freddy's skull cracking and his hands were becoming wet with the blood drawn from inside Freddy's head. His hands shook as the sound of breaking bones grew louder and Freddy's eyes were drooping heavily and his struggles had decreased. When Freddy fell limp in Michael's hands and he dropped him harshly to the ground. Breathing hard, Michael glanced at his hands, which were covered in blood. After wiping the blood off on his mechanic's uniform, he turned toward Jen, who lay on the ground watching him and went to her side.

Jen sat up and whispered, "Michael," as she reached for him.

He knelt by her side and gathered Jen into his arms, wincing as pain laced down his right arm. Tears fell down Jen's checks as she whimpered, "Michael…you're…you're alright. I-I can't believe you got him. You actually got him; you got Freddy."

Michael cradled her close and rocked her back and forth very gently. Jen wept softly and whispered, "Thank god you're OK. I was so afraid you were dead."

Beneath the white mask, Michael raised his eyebrows at her last statement and mentally shook his head. While the wounds from the pitchfork had hurt, there was no way in hell that he would die from that…after all, he'd been hit with much worse.

Jen gazed into the black eyes of Michael and he brushed away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "Michael…" Jen started, but one of his fingers lay against her lips, truing to tell her not to speak. Lifting her face toward his, their lips touched. Jen wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let him go. She whispered, "Oh Michael. Michael…I…I-"

"Oh please. Spare me the sickeningly sweet moment!" a cruel voice snarled.

Jen shrieked as Freddy stood up with his bleeding face and a murderous look in his eyes. Michael turned his head and his black eyes filled with pure hatred. As he let Jen go, he stood slowly with his butcher knife poised in his hand. Freddy was panting and gritting his yellow teeth as he flexed his knifed fingers. Michael took a step toward him, as did Freddy, each ready to kill one another.

Jen's throat clenched inside as she cried, "No Michael, don't!"

Freddy sneered at that and said, "Oh don't worry, Blackwell. I'll make sure to mutilate him real good!"

Michael's hand clenched and the butcher knife in his hand was shaking violently, ready to kill as he blocked Freddy's view of Jen. Freddy snickered and mocked, "Oh dear, I hadn't realized she belonged to you. So tell me, masked fucker, was the worthless bitch any good in bed?"

Michael closed the gap between him and Freddy and lunged toward him. He tackled Freddy to the ground and barely struck him as he thrust his butcher knife toward him. Freddy sneered and cackled, "Missed me!"

Michael received a vicious kick in the groin and he winced as his body laced with pain. Freddy shoved Michael off of him and punched Michael's masked face. He was about to punch him again when Michael ran his butcher knife down Freddy's arm with the knives. Freddy shrieked, "FUCK! Not my arm, you bastard!"

Michael shoved Freddy away from him, but not before kicking him in the side. Freddy groaned in pain, but stood up on his feet. He glared dangerously at Michael and snarled, "Blackwell is mine for the taking, masked fucker. I'm going to destroy her and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Michael's eyes narrowed at this statement, but it made him all too eager to kill Freddy on the spot. He glanced at Jen quickly to find her watching them in fear and wincing at the wounds she'd received. Anger rose within his chest and his glare aimed back at Freddy. Jen belonged to him and Freddy wasn't going to take her away from him…no matter what might happen. Freddy raised his knifed fingers and snarled, "COME ON AND GET ME, FUCKER!"

Michael charged toward Freddy and Freddy toward Michael. The two smashed into each other and fell onto the floor, with Michael on top. Freddy got the upper hand though by stabbing Michael in the back with the knifed fingers. As Michael winced with pain, Freddy shoved Michael off of him and picked him up. Lifting Michael up, he threw Michael toward the farm machinery with all of his might. Michael fell through the air and crashed into a chainsaw. He fell to ground with a thud, but was slammed into the ground again when Freddy picked up the chainsaw and banged it against his back. Before Michael could react, he was hit with the chainsaw again. Freddy sneered and taunted, "What's that, fucker? You like this…you want more? OK then!"

He began to beat Michael with the chainsaw again and again. Michael tried to get up each time and reach his butcher knife, but Freddy kicked the butcher knife out of his reach. Freddy laughed evilly and went, "So, how does it fucking feel to get beat up, huh? How's it feel?"

From a few feet away, Jen wept as she watched Michael getting beaten by Freddy and wanted to look away from the horrible sight in front of her. Yet, she found she was drawn to it like a moth to a flame, unable to look away. Michael…he didn't deserve this…he shouldn't be defending her for something he had no involvement in. It was all her fault that Freddy had started this rampage. Tears fell harder from her cheeks as her hand felt something cool and small. Tearing her eyes away from the horrible scene, Jen looked down to see a small lighter by her side. Glancing up at Freddy, who was beating Michael mercilessly with the chainsaw, an old story came back to her.

She'd been told that Freddy was afraid of fire since fire had been the cause of his death. Supposedly, Freddy stood paralyzed with fear at the sight of fire and it gave his opponents an advantage against him. Staring at the smirking, evil face of Freddy, Jen suddenly felt an overwhelming rage deep inside her aching heart. He'd caused her and her family so much pain. He'd taken almost everything away from her…her family…her best friend…her home…her life. Now, he was about to take away Michael…who was perhaps the only thing left that truly mattered to her.

Clenching the lighter in her hand, she slowly moved forward, making sure Freddy wasn't watching her. He was simply too preoccupied in torturing Michael to notice anything else. Flicking the small button on the lighter, she was relieved when a small flame formed. Glaring at Freddy's back angrily, she laid the small flame against a barrel of hay and watched as it began to spread. Racing toward the lantern hanging by the front doorway, Jen grabbed it and lit it. The lantern glowed within the barn and it caught Freddy's attention. He stopped his beating of Michael and glanced at the lantern with horror. Jen held it in her hands and threw the lantern toward Freddy with all her might. "NO!" Freddy screamed as the lantern flew from Jen's hands and fell by his feet, crashing to ground. Glass flew as the flame from the lantern began to spread. Freddy leaped back, trying to stay away from the burning flame.

Michael, who'd been close to losing consciousness from the vicious beating he'd received, glanced up at the growing flames and weakly tried to get up. However, once he'd tried getting up, he fell to the ground harshly. Cursing himself inside, Michael tried again, only to fall in vain. Jen had managed to look away from a frightened Freddy and saw Michael struggling to get away. Jen ran to his side and cried, "Michael, here!"

She wrapped her arm around Michael and helped lift him up. She nearly fell down herself because he was so heavy, but slowly helped lead Michael away from the growing flames.

The fire was growing all around and Freddy glanced around the burning barn with fear. Damn, it couldn't end like this, it just couldn't! Turning to where Jen was leading Michael away, he shrieked with anger as he noticed an axe nearby. He picked up the axe and rushed toward them. Jen turned and pushed her and Michael out of way as Freddy rushed toward them with the axe. They fell to the ground hard and Freddy stood over them. Clutching the axe, Freddy panted hard as he snarled, "That's it, Blackwell. I'm about done fucking around with you and your masked fucker!"

He swung the axe and Jen shrieked as Michael pushed her out of the way. Freddy swung the axe again, this time at Michael and barely hitting him. The next swing nearly chopped Michael's left hand off. When Freddy swung again, Michael dodged and kicked the weapon out of Freddy's hands. The axe landed in front of Jen, who sat on the ground with fear. However, Freddy's attack was far from over as he tackled Michael, fully prepared to slash him to ribbons. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Freddy screamed and slashed his knifed fingers across Michael's masked face. Michael covered his hands over his masked face as blood rushed from it. Seeing some open skin from the torn mask, Freddy sneered, "While we're at it, let's see what you look like under this mask!"

Michael's eyes widened as he threw his hands in the air to defend himself. Freddy trapped Michael's hands over his head as Michael twisted beneath him. Having to physically hold him down, Freddy took hold of the fake hair of Michael's mask and ripped it off of him. Freddy's eyes widened at the sight as he muttered, "Jesus Christ!"

Jen looked up and gasped, as her eyes grew wide as saucers at the sight of what Michael looked like with his mask off. His face was adorned with burns and scars of all kinds. The scars were a dark brown under his skin, making them more gruesome. He had shoulder length brown hair and his skin was somewhat reddish from all the abuse it had endured and flakes of dried skin were visibly seen. He glanced at her with sadness in his black eyes and he felt ashamed that Jen had to see his face like this. Jen's heart fluttered madly inside at the sight of him, shocked at what she was seeing. Was this really him…was that really what her Michael looked like?

Freddy seemed to get over his apparent disgust and snarled; "Now it's time to die, you ugly motherfucker!"

Without stopping to think about what might happen, Jen grabbed the axe that lay in front of her and rushed toward Freddy with it. "NO!" Jen screamed as she swung the axe. Freddy's scream filled the burning barn as his knifed arm fell at his side. Michael stared at Jen in shock, but she was too angry to notice. With her angry rage reborn, she swung at Freddy again, this time embedding it deep in his side. Freddy shrieked in pain and Jen swung again. Hate filled her hazel eyes as she chopped off his foot and then half of his other leg. "DIE! DIE! DIE! I WANT YOU TO DIE!" Jen screamed as she swung at Freddy again and again. Blood spurted out at Jen and landed on her arms or on her face. "THIS IS FOR MY GRANDPARENTS!" Jen shrieked as she chopped off his other arm.

"THIS IS FOR MY FATHER!" The axe embedded itself into Freddy's stomach.

"THIS IS FOR MOTHER!" This time the axe slammed into Freddy's chest. Freddy screamed in pain and moaned, "STOP! STOP!"

"THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER!" shrieked Jen as she thrust the axe into his already broken shoulder. Another scream emitted from Freddy as she ripped the axe out of him. She kept this up like a mad woman, completely lost in her own murderous world and Freddy had to die, he just had to. His arms and legs looked like discarded toys across the barn floor and barn itself was blazing. Jen gritted her teeth at the militated Freddy, who was still alive despite having been chopped up. Freddy gasped for breath and coughed out some blood, which dribbled down his chin.

Panting, Jen raised the axe over Freddy's neck and shouted, "FINALLY, THIS IS FOR ME AND EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Freddy widened his eyes in fear, as he screamed, "NO! NO! DON'T DO IT! SPARE ME!"

Jen felt angry tears fill her eyes as she shrieked, "DID YOU GIVE MY FAMILY A CHANCE WHEN THEY BEGGED YOU TO SPARE THEM?!"

Jen raised the axe further and was prepared to decapitate Freddy once and for all. "NO!" Freddy screamed as he gazed hopelessly at the blade. Jen had swung the axe halfway when she felt the axe being tugged from her. She turned around and found Michael standing behind her, holding onto the axe. He had a serious look on his face and he shook his head no. Jen's mouth dropped open in horror and she cried, "Are you fucking crazy? You expect me to let him go after everything he's done?! NO, I can't do it; he has to die! HE HAS TO PAY!"

Michael tugged the axe away from Jen, but she held onto it, trying to gain control. He succeeding in ripping it from her grasp and Jen cried, "MICHAEL, NO. DON'T YOU DARE LET HIM LIVE!"

Jen tried to grab the axe back from Michael, but he held it out of her grasp. She about to lunge for the axe again when she saw him reach down and pick up his mask. After placing it over his face, he glanced over at Jen with his black eyes before walking toward Freddy with the axe in his hands.

Jen watched in silence as Michael stood over Freddy, who gasped up at him. The masked killer cocked his head to the side and lifted the axe over his head. Before Freddy could scream again, Michael sent the axe down and Freddy's head rolled toward his arms and legs.


	34. Compromise

**Love of a Killer**

Notes and Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halloween characters or Freddy Krueger nor **When I Saw You by Mariah Carey**…but Jen is my character! **I cannot express the gratitude I feel for all of the reviews you guys send me. ****Also, due to the result of the votes on my poll of whether or not I should write a sequel to this story, it has been determined that there will be a sequel! ****Thank you for voting; your support has been amazing. ****Now it is time for the last chapter of Love of a Killer, Chapter 34…Enjoy it and Love it!**

**Chapter 34: Compromise**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

**November 1, 2003**

Jen's eyes followed Freddy's decapitated head as it laid next to his knifed arm. For a few seconds, she was unable to say anything. Freddy was gone…he was actually gone from her life. It was over; it was truly over. Managing to tear her eyes away from Michael, she whispered, "You were never intending to let him go."

As the barn burned around them, Michael dropped the bloody axe to retrieve his butcher knife. With it back in his hands, he slowly walked toward Jen. Her hazel eyes widened at the knife in his hands and out of habit, she feared that he would try to kill her. Of course, she felt foolish for thinking such things when all Michael did was place his free hand against her cheek. Jen shyly placed her hand against his and asked, "Why did you…do that? Why didn't you let me kill Freddy…why?"

Michael told her nothing, but inside he knew the answer to her question. As he'd watched Jen hack Freddy into pieces, he'd felt afraid for the first time in his life. He'd seen the murderous look in her eyes…the feeling of hatred she had, a hate so strong it consumed the mind. It shouldn't have bothered him since he'd lived with that feeling all of his life; he actually loved that feeling. Yet, when he'd seen it in Jen's eyes, it just didn't seem right at all. She hadn't looked like his Jen anymore, not the sweet, kind-hearted girl he had gotten used to…the girl he might even had come to love…just maybe had come to love. After all, he'd never loved anything before; he'd seen no need for it. Still, when he'd watched Jen about to end Freddy's miserable existence, he knew he had to stop her from doing so. He wasn't intending to let Freddy go of course since the bastard deserved to die, but he just couldn't let Jen be the one to do it. Maybe it was because he didn't want her to endure the terrible nightmares like he received each night in his dreams or maybe somewhere inside his murderous heart there was a desire to kill Freddy for himself, but he just knew Jen couldn't be the one do the job. It just wouldn't be right.

Suddenly, the sound of sirens rang out and got louder by second. Michael's thoughts were interrupted and he grasped Jen's hand so fiercely that she didn't have time to react. He scooped her into his arms and walked in a fast pace that Jen was not used to seeing from him. Something tugged at Jen's heart as she noticed the large blue bear Michael had gotten for her was in flames. She forced herself to look away at the sight and from the burning barn. As she was hit with a burst of cold air, Jen's teeth began to chatter. She'd been so afraid and angry while in the barn that she hadn't noticed how scorching hot her skin had been.

Michael had raced them into the trees as the fire engine and a few police cars arrived. He had decided not to look back and see what was happening, for that Jen was grateful. She didn't want to look at a sight that would forever possess bad memories for her. A couple of times, Michael stumbled a little because of the vicious beatings and wounds he'd received. He'd always leaned against a tree to hold his balance, but she could feel Michael's arms nearly give out. Still, it made Jen feel nervous to watch Michael struggling to hold her. Eventually she said to him, "Put me down, Michael. Let me help you walk."

Surprisingly, Michael obeyed her request and set her down beside him. He leaned back against a tree, feeling exhausted. Damn it, he hated to be like this…he especially didn't want to be like this in front of her. As he winced at the pain lacing through his entire body, Jen placed a hand on his shoulder, listening to his heavy breathing, then wrapped an arm around him. "OK, you lead the way, but I'll help you walk," Jen said, with a gentle tone in her voice.

The masked man leaned against her and Jen nearly fell down because he was so damn heavier and bigger than her. Gritting her teeth, Jen began walking as she supported a limping Michael. Each step was painful for him to take as they made the long walk back to the car. A couple of times, Michael's legs gave out and they both came tumbling down to land on their faces. Jen coughed out some dirt that had gotten in her mouth and muttered, "It's OK. Let's keep going; we have to."

Michael managed to get up on shaky legs as Jen supported him and they started moving again. When they'd finally managed to break free from the trees and into the clearing where the festival was, they saw a bunch of people standing over by the fence watching as the firemen were hosing down the burning barn. Jen looked up at Michael and asked, "We've got to move quickly now. I know you're hurting, but you've got to move a little faster while the people are distracted. Can you do that?"

Michael gave her an irritated glare, but nodded. Jen used some of her strength to support his weight and said, "OK, here we go."

Michael painstakingly increased their pace of movement on his weakened legs as they raced through the carnival. There were still some people up and about, but they were too busy to notice Michael and Jen racing through the carnival. The bright lights and the rushing noises passed Michael like a blur and his head began to get a little dizzy. As he felt his eyes drooping slightly, Jen gave him a slight shake and went, "Michael! Michael, don't pass out on me!"

He shook his head in the hopes of clearing it and forced his weary body to continue moving. Unfortunately, one lady noticed them and asked, "Hey, are you OK, buddy?"

Jen turned toward her and quickly replied, "He's fine!"

There must've been a look in Jen's eyes that made the lady back off since she didn't say another word after that. However, she did mutter, "Kids today…always love that alcohol."

Normally Jen would've laughed at the idea of Michael getting drunk…and in this situation, it seemed like an appealing vision of her leading a drunk Michael to his car. However, she was too worried about him to even laugh at the idea. As they limped over to the car, she could see the crowds by the fence were dying down, meaning that the firefighters had gotten the fire out. Jen led Michael to the car and to her horror; Michael went to sit in the front seat. "Michael, what the fuck are you doing? You can't drive in your condition!"

The black eyes glared at her once more, but Jen continued to protest. "You can't drive, Michael! Have you taken a look at yourself as of late? Let me drive, OK?"

Jen stood there with her hands over her hips at the open driver's door and before she knew what hit her, Michael roughly grasped her hand and yanked in the car. Jen fell into Michael's lap and as she felt her legs being pushed upward, the sound of the car door being slammed ringed in Jen's ears. Jen glared up at Michael and crawled off of his lap with Michael wincing as more pain laced up and down his body. As Jen sat down in the passenger seat, she snapped, "That was a dirty trick, Michael. I thought we were past dirty tricks!"

Instead a normal answer, Michael revved the car to life and the car sped away from the carnival parking lot. Jen clutched on the sides of her seat and cried, "This is nuts, Michael. You shouldn't be doing this!" 

Michael had obviously chosen to ignore her and the speed of the car increased. The countryside swirled around them as Jen looked out the window. Her eyes stayed on Michael, who despite being bloody and severely injured was driving the car as if he were on a NASCAR racetrack. Twice, Jen had begged him to let her drive the car and for him to just rest for a little bit. He'd always cut her off when he lifted his hand toward her or increased the speed further. 

Jen would scream as they turned into a curve and it felt much like a roller coaster from Hell. From deep inside her stomach, Jen was beginning to feel a little sick from Michael's reckless driving. As she glanced at him again, she noticed his black eyes beginning to droop a little. Jen placed a hand on his arm and cried, "Michael! Michael!"

Michael blinked and after a quick glance at Jen, he resumed glancing at the road. Due to the reckless and fast driving of Michael, they'd approached Haddonfield in no time at all. Yet, despite the growing cars around them, Michael's speed had not decreased. Jen was growing nervous as the cars beside them beeped at them with their horns. Passing the café she and Michael had been to for lunch earlier, Michael once again began to droop his eyes just a little and his body seemed to relax. Seeing this, Jen once again cried, "Michael! Michael, are you alright?"

Michael's hands began to tremble and his foot on the accelerator pushed down a little more. As they moved to the side slightly, Jen let out a small scream. Panicked, Jen grabbed the steering wheel and pushed Michael's foot away from the accelerator with hers. With a scream building in her throat, she stomped on the breaks. They came to an abrupt stop and Jen thanked God that they had stopped about a block from Haddonfield's cemetery. 

Turning back to Michael, who gave her both a grateful and annoyed glance, Jen climbed out of the passenger seat and raced to get Michael out. She wrapped her arm around Michael's shoulders and said, "Hurry. Let's get out of here before someone calls the cops about your reckless driving."

He weakly walked out of the car and together they limped into the trees toward Haddonfield's cemetery. Jen gritted her teeth at Michael's weight and whispered, "We'll be OK, Michael. We're gonna make it…we're almost home."

Despite the horrible situation he was in, Michael still widened his eyes at her words. She'd said, "We're almost home…"

Michael tripped again and Jen nearly landed on her face. Catching her breath, Jen pushed aside a tree branch and walked them toward the manhole cover that led to the sewers. Michael pushed himself off of Jen and with barely any strength; he lifted the manhole cover and threw it aside. He glanced at Jen and nodded toward the opening. Jen protested, "You should go down first, you're injured."

Michael's black eyes gazed at hers and he nodded his head toward the open entrance again. Jen said, "Alright, fine. I'll be down there to help you up if you fall."

Jen carefully climbed down the ladder, keeping her eyes on Michael the entire descend down into the sewers. When she'd made it safely down the bottom, she worriedly watched Michael descend down the ladder. However, he'd grabbed the manhole cover first to cover the open entranceway. With shaky hands, he tried to cover the entranceway, but his hands gave out as the manhole cover harshly landed in its proper place. Jen screamed when Michael lost his balance on the ladder and landed into the sewage water. She ran to his side and shook him hard. "MICHAEL! MICHAEL, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? PLEASE ANSWER ME SOMEHOW! MICHAEL!"

Jen's eyes filled up with tears all over again and she began to shake him harder. "Michael…Please…please answer me!" Jen wailed.

The black eyes weakly glanced at her and Jen helped lift a tired, exhausted Michael on his feet. He winced with pain and Jen gently comforted, "We're almost there, I promise. When we get there, you can rest all you want."

Leading him through ankle deep water proved to be quite the challenge as Michael's legs were already hurting as it was. The walk toward Michael's domain seemed so far away despite the many times Jen had walked through it. She nearly cried with relief as they reached the doorway toward Michael's room. Hurrying toward the bed, Michael collapsed onto it, truly exhausted. Jen began to take his shoes off and whispered, "You just rest now. Just go to sleep now."

Needing no more encouragement, Michael's eyes drooped heavily and he fell into an exhausted sleep as he felt his butcher knife slip from his grasp and fall to the floor with a loud clang.

**Soft heavenly eyes gazed into me**

**Transcending space and time**

**And I was rendered still**

**There were no words for me to find at all**

**As I stood there beside myself**

**I could see you and no one else**

It was a while till Jen found herself changing into her nightgown. After Michael had passed out, she had treated his wounds as best she could. Because of Michael forcing her stitch his arm days ago, she'd felt a little confident that she could treat his wounds, but he'd had so many. In all her life, Jen had never seen someone with so many scars and injuries…well, no one other than Freddy. She'd removed Michael's wet clothes for fear that he would get sick and after everything that had happened, she couldn't afford to lose him now. It had been a rather messy process, cleaning and stitching the wounds and a couple of times, Jen had had to run from Michael's room in order to throw up. However, by the end of at least a couple hours, she'd done all she could to help him. 

After she'd bandaged his wounds, she'd laid Michael down in bed and tucked him underneath the blankets. He'd been very heavy to lift and it had taken a lot of her strength to lift him up, but eventually she'd managed to somehow lift that masked killer and put him to bed. She'd then discarded the bloody paper towels before kneeling to the side to throw up again from the smell of blood. Taking deep breaths, she'd walked back to Michael's room and tended to her own wounds. 

Now that she was changing into her nightgown, she glanced at Michael, who still lay in bed sleeping. During the process of stitching Michael, she'd left his mask on. She remembered his real face only in brief images, but since Freddy had been about to kill Michael at the time, she hadn't thought of the fact that she had finally seen it. However, now that things seemed to be at peace again, Jen was very curious to look at his face again. Slowly, she lay down beside Michael, this time she was on top of the blankets while he was covered with them. Glancing down at him, she gently took the ends of his white mask and pealed it away. For a few seconds, she hesitated, fearing that Michael would awaken and be angry, but curiosity got the better of her. Jen's breath caught in her throat as she glanced down at Michael's face. 

**When I saw you,**

**When I saw you**

**I could not breathe**

**I fell so deep**

As she gazed into it closely, she could see how truly gruesome and frightening his face had become from all of the abuse it had received. When Jen had seen Michael naked after their lovemaking, it had been nothing compared to what she was seeing now. For the first time, she was seeing the real Michael…without his clothes and his mask. Shyly, she placed her hand against his cheek, now understanding why it felt so rough to her. The skin looked and felt dry and small flakes of dried skin fell off at her touch. 

Her fingers then went to stroke through his greasy shoulder length brown hair; hair Jen was sure hadn't been washed for a long time. As she stroked his hair, she watched his facial expression as he slept. He held a peaceful look about his face, but under his eyes, Jen could see dark bags there. That was a sure sign of how exhausted Michael got when he killed people and how little sleep he got. Her fingers gently traced the dark bags and inside, her heart squeezed just a little at the somewhat child-like look his sleeping face had.

Yet, despite how scared his face was, his lips looked as soft as they'd felt against hers. Her fingers trailed to his lips now and she tenderly stroked his smooth lips. She could feel his warm breath blow against her skin in a caressing way. Leaning forward slowly, she removed her fingers from his lips and placed her waiting lips against his. A feeling of contentment washed over her as she laid her lips against his, enjoying the soft feeling of them against hers. She kissed his lips gently and then pulled back to gaze at him some more.

Michael didn't wake up for a long while as Jen lay beside him, holding him in her arms. When he awoke, the first thing he felt was the cool air on his face. His eyes widened when he lifted his hands to touch his face and he was horrified to find that his mask wasn't covering it. Seeing Michael's expression, Jen tried to take Michael's hands in hers and said, "It's OK, Michael. It's just me!"

**When I saw you,**

**When I saw you**

**I'd never be**

**I'd never be the same**

The black gaze slid over to hers and seeing Jen's face, he felt a sense of relief, yet he still did not feel comfortable that she was seeing his face. Michael sincerely hoped Freddy would burn in Hell for making Jen see his face by ripping his mask off. Glancing into Jen's eyes, he saw her claim his hands into hers and kiss one of his palms. Jen laid her chin on their folded hands and asked, "Michael, you're not angry at me, are you? I just thought that since I'd already seen your face back there, then maybe it would be OK to see it now."

The black eyes never swayed from hers and despite the slightly uncomfortable look his face held; he shook his head no. Jen sighed in relief and placed her hand against his rough cheek. The two gazed into each other's eyes for a long time, each drinking in the other's sight. Still, in Jen's mind, her thoughts were troubled and she was feeling anxious inside. As she'd watched Michael sleep, she'd been doing a lot of thinking. It involved her future and her feelings for him. She'd come to a few decisions during that time and though she was very anxious to talk to Michael about it, she was afraid of his reaction. 

**Only once in a lifetime love rushes in**

**Changing you with the tide**

**And dawn's ribbon of light**

**Bursts through the dark**

Jen must've broken their gaze since Michael had cupped her chin with his hand. She caught Michael's gaze in hers and found that his face held a quizzical expression. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Michael, I have to talk to you about a couple things. Things that are really important."

He cocked his head to the side, but nodded his head to encourage her to speak. Jen looked away from his eyes again for a few brief seconds, but finally had enough courage to speak. She whispered, "Michael…I've been doing a lot of thinking while you were sleeping. It's been about well, my feelings for you and…well, about my future. I've really thought about this and I've come to a few conclusions. I ask that you please listen to me and consider my requests, OK?"

**Wakening you inside**

**And I thought it was all untrue,**

**Until there, all at once, I knew**

Michael raised his eyebrows in surprise, but nodded in encouragement. Swallowing nervously, Jen continued, "Well…I guess I should start on my feelings for you. I've done a lot of thinking about what happened between us these past eleven days. I haven't exactly liked everything that's happened and there are some things I could've lived without like the night you brought me back after I ran away. I could've also lived without being held hostage here or being forced to sleep next to you."

Jen took a deep breath as she noticed Michael's uncomfortable glance, but went on, "However, there have been events where I've been happier than I've probably ever been. Our relationship was kind of…rough at the beginning and rightfully so, but for the last few days, I've really seen a different side to you, something I didn't think I would ever see. Well anyhow, I've thought about what's happened and what I said to you in the barn…you know, when I told you I loved you. Then, I also thought of when you and Freddy fought and as I was stitching you. Michael, when I saw Freddy beating you like he did, I was so scared…I thought I would lose you. I'd never been so afraid of losing someone before and since he'd already taken away my family and my best friend…I was afraid he would take you away too."

**When I saw you,**

**When I saw you**

**I could not breathe**

**I fell so deep**

Michael began to stroke a loose strand of hair on Jen's face and as she leaned into his touch, Jen caught Michael's gaze again and said, "Well, after all that thinking, I've come to the conclusion that I…I do really care about you and definitely like you more than as a friend. I'm attracted to you in fact, very attracted. I'm not quite sure if I can say that I love you since it's only been eleven days, but I can say that I love being with you and I want to stay with you."

For the first time, Jen actually saw a half smile from Michael's lips and she reached over to kiss them. She kissed his lips and when Michael came toward her for another one, Jen had to pull away just a little. "Wait Michael. I'm not done speaking yet, there's more to say."

Michael appeared a little confused, but seemed to understand since he nodded his head again. Sighing, Jen continued, "So, now you know my feelings for you and that by all standards, I do consider you my boyfriend, I guess. Still, I also thought about the future as well, my future. As I said earlier, there are some things I could've lived without since I've been here with you. I haven't liked being tied up in the sewers with nothing to do. Yes, I know you've given me books and magazines, but honestly Michael you can get so easily bored with that. I also haven't enjoyed being able to do anything besides sit around and seems like the only lively activity I ever have is when you get back from killing people. So, therefore I've decided that although I want to be with you, I simply cannot wait around in the sewers while you go on a killing spree. What I mean is, I want to get a job."

**When I saw you,**

**When I saw you**

**I'd never be**

**I'd never be the same**

Jen gritted her teeth at Michael's expression, which held immediate disapproval. It was clear on his face that he did not want her to go anywhere while he was away. She'd figured that would be his reaction since she was fully prepared to disagree with him. Jen took another deep breath and said, "Listen Michael, you know that I'm right and that I can't stay here in the sewers all day. How will I ever be able to have a life if I don't get a job? I've already said that I want to stay with you and I meant it, all I ask is that I can try to live a normal life while you go out and do your…killing sprees." 

Before Michael could shake his head no, Jen cut in, "If it makes you feel better, you can follow me to where I'd be working and spy on me for a while. I promise you I wouldn't run away and even so, I don't want to. I have feelings for you, Michael…strong feelings in fact. I just want the chance to live a normal life, is that too hard to ask for? Is asking to be allowed to find a job a hideous crime? I really don't think so, Michael. I don't think it's an unreasonable request. Besides, it'll be something I can do during the day and I'll be all right. Besides, after the way I hacked Freddy with that axe, I think I've proven that I can handle myself. Please Michael, let me do this."

**With no beginning**

**And without an end**

**You are the one for me**

**And it's evident**

**And your eyes told me so**

**Your eyes let me know**

She laid a kiss on Michael's cheek and stroked the skin on his rough hand. Her hazel eyes gazed at his pleadingly while his black eyes held a stubborn gaze. Her eyes continued pleading with him and his gaze went from stubborn to uncomfortable. Jen felt a little tug at her neck and she looked down to find him fingering the small pumpkin charm he'd given her. He obviously didn't want her to do this and within the back of his mind, he still wondered if she was using this as an excuse to run away. As if reading his mind, Jen said, "Michael, if I wanted to run away, I wouldn't be here with you, would I? Think about it, I could've left you here alone while you slept and left you to possibly die. Please Michael, let me do this…please."

Michael had to admit in a way Jen was right. If she'd wanted to run away, she wouldn't be lying with him. The black eyes didn't look at Jen anymore and now they were considering Jen's request as his large fingers absentmindedly toyed with Jen's pumpkin charm. It was asking a lot of him…something he wasn't comfortable with and he didn't know if this would work out. What if Jen met someone else and fell in love with a normal man? What if she decided to leave him one day after realizing she could have a completely normal life that didn't include him? Still, he knew it would mean everything to her if she could have a job where she helped others. He'd knew she didn't like sitting around in the sewers for him and somewhere within the back of his mind, he knew Jen deserved the chance to have something normal in her life. If anyone deserved a normal, happy life, it was Jen. 

**When I saw you,**

**When I saw you**

**I could not breathe**

**I fell so deep**

Sighing, Jen asked, "Well, Michael, may I please be allowed to look for a job?"

His black eyes gazed into Jen's and after a look of uncertainty, Michael nodded his head. Jen broke out into a grin and happily cried, "Thank you Michael! Thank you so much!" 

She hugged him tightly and spread kisses throughout his face and neck. "Oh thank you so much Michael. Thank you so much!"

Jen knew that this new arrangement wouldn't start out easy, in fact she fully expected him to be overly protective of her. Still, Jen wasn't too worried, they both had each other and somehow or another they'd make it work out.

As Michael returned her kisses, he began to wrap his arm around her. Jen protested, "Your arm…" 

The half smile appeared on Michael's face again and he pulled her into his arms as his lips teased hers lovingly. Jen smiled back at him and threw the blanket over top of them before wrapping her arms around his neck.

**When I saw you,**

**When I saw you**

**I'd never be**

**I'd never be the same**


	35. Playlist For Love of a Killer

**Here's a little something extra for you guys. I listened to a lot of music while I was writing this and I actually came up with a play list…a soundtrack if you will for this story. If this story ever became a movie with a soundtrack, it would look something like this. **

**Shot in the Dark – Ozzy Osbourne**

**Youth of America – Birdbrain**

**Haunted – Evanescence**

**Every Breath You Take – The Police**

**Wait and Bleed – Slip Knot**

**Somewhere I Belong – Linkin' Park**

**Have I Told You Lately? – Rod Stewart**

**Mr. Sandman – The Chordettes**

**Over and Over – Three Days Grace**

**We Belong Together – Gavin DeGraw**

**Enemy – Sevendust**

**When I Saw You – Mariah Carey**


End file.
